Ice- The Warriors Of The Beyond
by Tigerheartlover
Summary: I'm Tigerheart, and as a kit- I am stolen, never knowing who my mother was and what exactly happened to her... and I never knew my father... Will I ever truly belong anywhere? By late apprenticeship I've already visited 3 clans... but I have a power... I am one of the five! The five who will save the clans from the blood that threatens to rule the forest!
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**The territories:**

**Riverclan's territory:**

**A thunderpath seperates them from Lightningclan, the Thunderpath is a grassy, wide path and is coming from the two-leg den up the hill leading up from Skyclan territory. A stream runs alongside the border between Lightningclan and Skyclan and Skyclan and riverclan. Riverclan territory has many ponds near the Skyclan territory, all connected and leading to the Riverclan camp. But watch out, the first pond, closest to Skyclan, is a cliff and can be lethal. On the way to the Riverclan camp, towards the beginning of the territory next to the thunderpath is two-legg junk place. Warriors often hunt here, but watch out for large rodents like raccoons! The climbing tree is right before the junk place, a dead limb stretches out of the ponds edge. This tree is vastly stretched, many limbs stretch out from it's base. This tree is constantly used for training- watch out for the hornets nest! The thunderpath leads down to makes a "t" leading from the two-leg place to two paths at the edge of the territories, seperating the clans from the forbidden forest. Near the corner of the paths and Riverclan territory is the gathering place, it is a little hill with a tree with a fallen limb as the leader's sitting place. A small pond lies behind it, a marsh taking most of Riverclan's territory, trees scattered along the thunderpath and a odd barrier of fallen sticks along the thunderpath leading up to it. If you run accross the marsh, you will find a river, the river meets up with the stream, forming Riverclan's boundries. It is lightly wooded along the river and stream, but past the Riverclan camp it is marsh. **

**Riverclan Camp:** **A large tree with narrow shaped leaves. The medicine cat den is in the crevice between the fallen part of the tree, and the living part. The medicine cat stores their herb in a little hollow in the the fallen limb that is closest to the Thunderpath. The medicine cat's nest is a bed of soft, young grass and reeds under a young, spiky lavender colored bush. The exit is through a barrier of sticks, the cat now has to weave through a opening in vines hanging from the tree. The tree is also an easy escape route.**

**Two vast limbs stretch out from the medicine cat den, in the corner, on the other side of the medicine cat den is the leader's den. It has sticks layed over the den,seltering it. Grass droops down from the sticks, making the den comfy and quiet.**

**Farther down the limb closest to the thunderpath is the apprentices den, it is next to the nursery, small and cozy under the limb with long grass draping down to shelter it.**

**At the end of the limb, the nursery is in the tangle of branches, pieces of bark layed on the tangle of branches for shelter, long grass draping down the side of the den, facing the little pool justs outside the den.**

**Warriors occasionally take turns sleeping in different dens in time of unease.**

**On the other side of camp, the Elder's den is entangled in long grasses and the limbs of the tree. It faces the pond also.**

**Right behind it, a vast den is protected with long grasses, and branches, it is right before the river. **

**Shadowclan: **

**Shadowclan's camp lies deep in their territory, hidden from the other clan's view- or so they think. Nearly all of Shadowclan territory is dense pines. The main thunderpath cuts them away from Riverclan and the gathering place. They border Lightningclan closely, no thunderpath or stream to divide them- just the beginning of the pines seperates them. Shadowclan territory is rectangular, the thunderpath leads off from the cross section and divides them from the forbidden forest, deer often come through the pines. The path takes another turn and stops, leaving Shadowclan and Lightningclan to divide their own borders. The only marsh is back at the original straight thunderpath that they have to cross to go to the gathering place. It is slightly marshy with a large tree at the corner with little nuts in green leaf and a few scattered pines leading into the dense pines.**

**Shadowclan camp: It is a small clearing with scattered thorny bushes. The leader's den lies under a pine, well concealed by fallen pine bows and long grass. The medicine cat den lies beneath a thorny bush, with fallen pine bows for shelter and grassy nests. The nursery is under another pine, with a thorn bush lining it's sides. The medicine camp is in the middle of camp, accross from the nursery. The rest of the dens are around the circle of pines, well concealed in the shadows.**

**Skyclan: This territory is very marshie, it is the closest to two-legs, they border with Riverclan and the thunderpath splits their territory, also the river divides them from Riverclan. Many scattered pines. Very close to two-legs, closest to the skunk pool, which leads to the shimmering stream.**

**~Cats of the clans!~**

**Riverclan**

**Leader**~ Mistystar= a gray she-cat with blue eyes!

**Deputy**~Stoneclaw= a smokey gray tom with blue eyes!

**~Willowshine**~gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes!

**Queens**~Fawnstep a brown tabby she-cat,Swallowwater~blue with blue eyes!

**Warriors~**

Frostytail~white she-cat with green eyes!

Pinewater~gray and white splashed she-cat, green eyes!

Pineleaf~brown splotched she-cat amber eyes!

Hawkfur~brown tabby tom with amber eyes!

Shimmerwater~white she-cat with dark blue splotches,green eyes!

Ottersplash~calico she-cat with amber eyes!

Bramblefire~firey tom cat with amber eyes!

**Elders~**Rainstorm and Bramblefoot!

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**-Rowanstar~black tom with blue eyes!

**Deputy**~Tawnypelt~calico she-cat with green eyes!

**Medicine cat**~Fallowfern~Gray spotted she-cat with blue eyes!

**Queens**~Berrycloud~Gray tabby with green eyes!

**Kits~** Grasskit , Shadowkit and Birdkit!~ Tigerspirit~Brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and brown eyes!Kits~Deathkit,Tigerkit,Hollykit and Leapordkit!

**Warriors~**

Frostfern~Gray she-cat white tail tip and ear tips. Green eyes!

Darkclaw~Black tom with green eyes!

Shadowfern~Dark gray she-cat with green eyes!

Featherstorm~Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes!

Stormclaw~dark tom with white stripes and icy blue eyes

Ravenfeather~black she-cat with dark eyes!

**Elders~**Cloudstorm cloudy tom, Springwater blue she-cat!

**~Lightningclan~**

**Leader**~ Lightningstar ~black tom with green eyes!

**Deputy** ~ Lightningflower~Flaming tabby she-cat, yellow eyes!

**Medicine cat** ~ Speckletail~

**Queens~** Sunnycloud : white she-cat with yellow ears,paws and muzzle, ginger colored eyes.

Kits~ Blazekit, flowerkit and Strikekit.

**~Warriors:**

Brindleflower ~ Orange splotched she-cat, yellow eyes.

Rockstrike~ Gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice:** Pinepaw~ A deep black tom with green eyes.

Lightningfeather ~ Gray striped &spotted she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowpelt~ Brown spotted white tom with amber eyes.

**Elders:**

Vinetail ~ gray tom with bright green eyes &

Springfoot ~ A pretty orange she-cat blue eye

**~Skyclan~**

**Leader** ~Shadowstar~ gray she-cat with brown eyes

**Deputy**~ Leafdapple ~ light brown tabby with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat**~ Frostpetal~ A white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

**Apprentice**~ Bluejay~ A blue she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens**~ Swirlingstream~ blue swirled white she-cat with green eyes. Kits: Sunkit, Cloudkit and Petalkit.

**Warriors~**

Swirlingstorm~ gray splotched tom with blue eyes.

Sunfrost~ ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice:** Oakpaw~ Brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Fernstorm~ grey tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice**: Applepaw~ red she-cat, white spots and amber eyes.

Shadowfire~ grey she-cat with orange eyes.

Mossfire~ flaming she-cat with one blue eye and one green.

**Elders**~ Cinderflight~ silver Egyptian mue blue eyes.

Fireflight~ half-blind flaming tom icy green eyes.

**Kittypets&Loners**!

Snickers~ black and white tom yellow eyes!

Lilly~ Black and white she-cat with amber/yellow eyes.

Licourish~ black cat with yellow eyes!

**Loners~**

Fluffy and Milkyway~ two toms that are brown tabbies with brown eyes.

Butterbolt~ black and white tom yellow eyes.

Smokey~ gray and white tom yellow eyes.

Pumpkin~ orange she-cat with green eyes.

**Outcasts~**

Shadowlight~ calico she-cat one green eye outcast of Shadowclan.

Scarflame~ dark tom with yellow eyes, outcast of Lightningclan.

**~Prologue~**

Rain splattered the young she-cats pelt as she ran through the crisp, leaf-fall night to the nursery. Just as Fallowfern padded into the den, thunder clapped loudly outside. The young gray dappled she-cat flinched, _this was going to be a long night_.

The moonlight shined into the dim den, a queen was hissing in pain as the first new born slipped out. Fallowfern quickly nipped open the sack. Checking the black kit over, she meowed " It's a she-kit." She confirmed then sat beside Tigerspirit, a brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes, soothing the restless queen as another kit slipped out.

This time, it was a small brown tabby with white paws, muzzle, tail tip, chest and a unique star on her forehead. Fallowfern smiled, another she-kit. "Another she-kit!" Then she set it next to its littermate, the little kits were squealing, Fallowfern was quite nervous, this was only the second time she attended a kitting, without her mentor, Finchflight, who had died saving a kit from a monster on the thunder path.

Tigerspirit gasped and the last, tiny kit slid out. Fallowfern nipped the sack, another black she-kit. _Wait- is she breathing?! _Fallowfern panicked, licking the weak kit as much as she could. The she-kit finally started breathing, Fallowfern sighed in relief that the kit hadn't died at birth.

"Another she-cat!" She purred to Tigerspirit who had gotten up and started licking the kits dry.

Tigerspirit purred and plopped down beside her three new kits. She nudged them towards her belly, studying each kit carefully.

Fallowfern suddenly wondered, _Tigerspirit has been secretive about who their father is- I hope these kits don't have to live without a father.. _She meowed softly "What are going to name them?"

Tigerspirit looked up, and responded happily. " The bigger black she-kit will be Hollykit." She paused glancing back at the other, weaker black kit. " The other black kit will be Deathkit…and the brown tabby will be Tigerkit."

Fallowfern nodded, nice names. But a twinge of sorrow hit her about _Deathkit- what a scary name- poor little kit…_

Fallowfern meowed " I am going to sleep here tonight, you can wake me up if you need me." Fallowfern cast on more glance out at the crisp, stormy leaf-fall night, then curled up next to the kits, on the opposite side of Tigerspirit, who yawned and fell asleep.

She glanced at Berrycloud and sighed, Berrycloud's kits had come just a few days earlier and Berrycloud was having a hard time feeding them all- and the smallest, Leapordkit, was constantly trampled by the three other kits.

Fallowfern closed her blue eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. She blinked open her eyes to find herself in a crisp, fall sparkling forest. A long furred, gold she-cat with glowing green eyes nods to Fallowfern.

" It is good to see you again, Fallowfern." Fallowfern gasped in amazement.

"Finchflight?! Oh it so good to see you again!" Finchflight smiled then frowned.

"But you must be aware…. 5 cats will arise to defeat on a sunrise the blood that threatens to rule the forest…" Fallowfern shook her head, confusion hitting her…

"What five? Oh Finchflight don't leave me! I don't understand…" She wailed, but it was too late, her mentor had already disappeared.

**Chapter one- The Beginning**

I stalk a moss bundle my fluffy tail pricked,

"Tigerkit! Let me play!" I quickly react, I pounce on the moss bundle .I roll to the side while Deathkit flicks my ear with her paw.

I laugh,"Stop that tickles!"My 3 sisters grin, Hollykit dives at my other ear while Leopardkit paws at my tail. I catch a glimpse of Deathkit's black tail and I flick it. She jumps up and looks at me. I take the advantage of the distraction and I roll away, when I hear Rowanstar's voice.

"Quiet down now, Rowanstar is talking."Tigerspirit says softly her brown tabby fur gleaming in the setting sun. I sit up proudly I am a brown tabby, just like her, with white paws, chest, belly, tail tip, muzzle and a star shaped blotch on my forehead. Tigerspirit always says I have icy blue eyes.

2 I look up at the black tom. He says "NO kits are allowed out of camp, Lightningclan has been stealing kits."Murmers of shock and protest spread around the camp. I watch Rowanstar jump off the branch of the tall pine…

I turn to my littermates and growl "Those mouse-brained Lightningclan cats!"I spit out angrily, then I have an idea…

"Yeah, if I were a warrior I would show them what a REAL warrior is!" Hollykit says angrily her amber eyes gleaming. Deathkit glanced at me her eyes narrowed.

"We can, I am going out for a hunt at sunset."I whisper so Tigerspirit can't hear. Leopardkit's blue eyes narrow, while Deathkit smiles.

"But that would be breaking the warrior code!"Leopardkit said her eyes wide. Hollykit opens her mouth to speak and I don't try to stop her.

"You heard what Rowanstar said, and you are going against it…Besides what a mouse-brained idea."My fur bristles, I look at Deathkit desperately.

"I think it is a good idea, but don't let Rowanstar know or mother, they might hold us back from training. I am sick of staying in camp, I will go."Deathkit says and she gives me a wink.

Uncertainty reflects in their eyes. Tigerkit looked around the camp…Tawnypelt, the Shadowclan deputy was organizing patrols, while the elders gossiped. I sigh, relieved that Tigerspirit was talking with the other queens.

Then I look back at my littermates, Hollypaw says "We will go." I smile and glance up at the setting sun, the breeze ruffling my fur.

"We should go now." I say and creep into the nursery. Empty. Good .I get ready to slip under the gap in the brambles. I look over my shoulder and see the uncertainty reflected in their eyes. Then I squeeze under the brambles and we run through the pines silently .I smell birds and mice.

I spot a small thrush and flick my tail to my littermates, I narrow my eyes as I stalk it. I leap catching it's tail feathers. I fall down. Feathers everywhere! I giggle softly and paw at the feathers. No catch, oh well! I see that my sisters have all caught a mouse. Awwwww…. I will catch something.

I flush a small sparrow out of a bush and I bring it down proudly. Then a brown flash catches my attention, SQUIRELL!

My littermates see it too and we dash after it. Then I freeze a chill runs up my spine. A smell… it has ENEMY written all over it. I see my sister's faces and I know where I am. Lightningclan border. Murmers come from the bushes…4, I can see them!


	2. Chapter 2- Captured or Not

**CAPTURED OR NOT…**

"Shadowclan kits!"said a flame colored she-cat."What a many are there Pinepaw?"A grey tom with yellow eyes asked his eyes narrowed. A small black tom with green eyes said "4, I can smell their fear. "Good job, Pinepaw."

Next thing I see…. A pair of yellow eyes grab for my scruff. I squirm and snarl, but nothing helps. I can't help thinking… I failed Tigerspirit, I failed Shadowclan.

I can't remember anything when I wake up, Hollykit stands beside me her eyes wide, "Tigerkit where are we?"

That is when I realize…I don't know! "Definetely not the Shadowclan camp." I say sadly. My other littermates pad up to me and I see their expressions… confused, who was my mother? I think…. Who was my leader….?

Something happened, something happened to my memory.

That is when a black tom with weird green eyes calls for a meeting. Quickly a queen smooths our ruffled fur.

The tom says " I am going to announce three new apprentices!"

Shocked murmurs go around the camp, every cat stared at us, making me uncomfortable. Leapordpaw whispered "Where is Tigerspirit?"

Hollykit whimpered "Rowanstar was right…."

I sigh "Yes. He was."Then Lightningstar begins to speak…

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these 4 kits, Leapordkit do you promise to live by the warrior code, and protect this clan even with your life?"

"I do."Leapordpaw whispered nervously.

"Then by the power of Starclan, Leapordpaw, your mentor will be… Lightningflower, you are my noble deputy and I trust that you will pass down your skills to Leapordpaw."

"I will do my best." Lightningflower said smiling at her new apprentice. I feel a tinge of home-sickness, Tigerspirit won't be able to watch me train…I could try to escape, but it would be pointless, they would just catch me anyway.

Then Lightningstar says " I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit, Tigerkit do you promise to live by the warrior code, and protect this clan even with your life?"

I swallow nervously and I whisper "I do."

The tom looks at me and I shiver, I don't trust these cats one bit."Then by the power of Starclan ,Tigerpaw, your new mentor will be me, I promise to train you the best of my ability."

I nod and sit back down, waiting for Deathkit to become an apprentice.I sigh,Then a new realization hits me, I am only four moons old, I am being trained early! I want to screech and yowl This isn't right, you are not a noble clan!

But I keep my mouth shut, and I realize I am bristling and cats are looking at me. I look at my paws and shuffle the grass that is all around the camp. Deathpaw's mentor is Sparrowpelt, at least that is the last thing I heard, then Hollypaw's mentor is…Brindleflower!

I smile, I am Tigerpaw! A voice wakes me from my thoughts I see Lightningstar staring at me, his green eyes serious. "Did you hear a word I said?!"

"Errr… about training?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"OK! What is first battle or hunting?"I say gazing around the camp, a den is sheltered by a tree, that looks like where the queens sleep. A warrior is guarding it, she is a gray striped and spotted tabby with blue eyes. I nod to her.

"OK." I say, he shows me a thorn tunnel where the medicine cat sleeps, a clump of reeds were collected to make the elders den, which is next to the nursery, a clump of dried ferns lay on top of a small dip in the ground, where the apprentices sleep. The deputy sleeps with the warriors in a pile of sticks that make a small entrence, also some pine bows make the leader's den.

I love the scent of pine, in Shadowclan there was a clearing surrounded by pines and we had lived under the pine trees and in shallow dips, all dens were protected by tree branches.

Then we walk along a small stream that is almost iced because of the leaf-bare winds and cold. Then I spot a sandy path ahead of us. I say"Is this a border?"

"Yes, Riverclan is over there." He flicks his black tail at the forest across the path. I curiously reach out a paw to touch it but Lightningstar pulls me back.

"What?" I say alarmed.

"Don't do that, twolegs ride their monsters on the paths, cats get killed on these paths. A loud noise erupts my ears as a monster comes flying past, I hiss in annoyance. I smooth my ruffled fur and I follow Lightningstar to a bush/pine line, he says

"Our territory ends here, that is Shadowclan."I frown sadly.

The wind ruffles my fur while I stare at the pines, I am almost tempted to run, but I seem to be frozen to the ground.

Then we go to the training hollow. I smile evilly, I will show the other clans what a real warrior is, even though I am an apprentice.

"Ok, let's do battle training first."

"Ok!" I swallow nervously, my muscles tense ready to train. Then he shows me some weird climbing move. Wow_, your fun! Where is the REAL battle moves, you kittypet!_

I brush away the thoughts, so I suggest hunting, because obviously he has no skill in mentoring battle-moves. He says

"Ok, let's try the bramble bushes over there."He signals his black tail at some bushes. I nod, he shows me the hunting crouch and I copy it. My blue eyes scan the undergrowth for any signs of prey. My ears prick when I hear some scuffling.

I crouch and start looking for it. I spot a small sparrow eating a berry on the crisp ground under a bush. I move slyly towards it, I carefully dodge a few leaves and my claws rip at the mossy ground as I get closer…I pounce and miss, but I scoop it out of the air and bring it down. To my surprise, one of my white paws has a splash of blood from a thorn.

I quickly tug the thorn out and I turn around bursting with pride._ I caught a bird on the first try! In Lightningclan that is, I am going to be a great warrior!_

He said "Good, that leap might strengthen your legs for battle."I nod and pick up my sparrow between my teeth. _Hopefully I won't drool on it! It smells delicious and I haven't eaten a proper meal in days!_

I look at him and ask "Can we train me with my littermates so I can practice my battle-moves with them?" I ask hopefully.

He looks at me and I stare at the forest, the scent of pine, the birds…

"Sure, we will do that at sun-high."_Yes! I need proper battle training! _The sun is starting to set when I place my fresh-kill on the pile. My mouth waters at the scent of the prey. My paw is still bleeding, so I start to walk towards the medicine cat den when Lightningflower says "Tigerpaw, Deathpaw, Hollypaw and Sparrowpelt, come with me on the sunset patrol."

I sigh. _Oh well, it can wait._ I walk besides my littermates as the sunsets.I watch the deputy as she walks silently through the forest. I snap a twig and they stare at me sternly, but Sparrowpelt looks at me sympathetically. _I know what he is thinking, I am just a kit. _He is right, but I keep walking, this time silently


	3. Chapter 3- Tresspassers

**Chapter 3-Trespassers!**

A twig snaps, this time it isn't me! In fact none of my clanmates have… That is when I see two figures coming towards us in the sun's rays of light, I bristle although, hostility just makes the conversation more of a quarrel then a confrontation.

I calm down and I study them. A small black and white she-cat narrows her eyes at me. While the tom walks up calmly, no hostility reflects in his eyes.

Lightningflower steps forward calmly, "What are you two cats doing on Lightningclan territory?"

The small she-cat bristles "What are _you_ confronting us for, after all, we have a simple thing to ask for."

The tom says "I am Snickers and she is Lilly, I have come to tell you that… our territory is across the thunder-path and any cat that crosses it will be given a rather _painful _lesson by Lilly."

_I don't like the she-cat one bit. Even though she is small I wouldn't want to fight her_. I flinch at the she-cats unmoving glare, I look at Lightningflower, who nods and dismisses them. I narrow my eyes at them, until they vanish from my sight.

" What was that about!?" I hear Leapordpaw say to me.

" I don't know, causing friction, I guess." I say, because why would they sound so demanding, for a pair of tame cats, they look serious, at least Lilly does.

Deathpaw shakes her head.

" Why do loners and kittypets have to cause friction! Especially with a clan! " Hollypaw nods in agreement.

A voice interrupts us. "Well are you going to gossip like elders and move like turtles the rest of the night! " Lightningflower said her eyes glittering in amusement. _I feel like saying " Hey respect your elders!" _

_Although she would probably say I don't have to respect turtles so ha!' _That would be fun, oh well! I run up beside them and I glance at the moon. The light fills the camp. Then I realize the gathering is tommarow! _Yeah, a gathering! I can't wait to talk to the other apprentices!_

I select a bird from the fresh-kill pile and settle down to eat it. I eat it slowly savoring it's taste. I finish it up and throw the bones in the dirt-place. Then I decide to go to sleep. I curl up and sleep.

Sunlight filters through the den..I yawn and stretch.

_Good, I woke up early enough. _I look at my paw and I limp to the medicine cat den. My paw is tingly from laying on it, so I let Speckletail look at it.

" Well, not much to worry about. Just a little cut."

"Can I still train at the mossy-hollow? " _Please, let me train._ I think hopefully.

" Yes, but let me check on you after. "

" Thanks, Speckletail! " The herb scent is sharp and sweet… _No wonder why she loves being a medicine cat, the scent is wonderful! _I leave the den and I walk to the center of camp.

" Tigerpaw! " Lightningstar calls to me from the leader's den. I slip under the branches.

" Yes, Lightningstar? " I say uncertainly._I hope I didn't do something bad! _

" The elders need to be checked for ticks, I think you should do that while your sister's change the bedding and fetch them fresh kill." _Why! Elders are cranky aren't they? I don't even want to think about what Speckletail uses to get rid of the ticks!_

Lightningstar chuckles, _oh fox-dung he saw that nervous look in my eyes._ " They won't bite, unless they are hungry."

I know he is joking but I shiver and I pad over to the medicine cat.

" Umm… where is the mouse bile? "

Speckletail looks up at me. She has herbs in her mouth and is tending to the young guard I saw yesterday…

" One second." She mumbled through the herbs.

Then she turned to the she-cat. That she was healing.

" I will be right back, Lightningfeather. Mouse-bile? Oh right behind my den, by the stream. For a shortcut go through this tunnel.

" Thanks again! " I pad into the dark tunnel, the sharp scent of herbs flooding my nose. Light is ahead and a new smell hits my nose. Mousebile. _Uggh, why Lightningstar! _The scent floods my nose with unpleasantness ._What do those mice eat!Honestly, the dirt-place smells better._

I spot a pile and I roll it up under my chin. _Uggh I would rather die! Poor elders! _

Then I ignore it and I run to the elders den.

I drop the bile at the orange she-cat's paws and she says

" It is about time someone has checked me for are Tigerpaw right? "

_Wow, elders pick up more gossip than I thought._

I said " Yes, I am Tigerpaw." I say politely.

" Yeah, I have a annoying tick right at the back of my neck."

I reluctantly grab the mouse-bile thinking _if I can be an apprentice two moons early I can do this!_ I dab it on the tick and it falls off. Vinetail says " That is it. Ohhhh that feels sooo good! There is one on my tail tip and it is driving it insane."

I smile _well, they aren't that bad… _Tigerpaw applied it on the tick and Vinetail smiled " I am going to tell a story about when I was a kit you see.."

Springfoot rolls her eyes " Vinetail, not this one again! "

She purred in amusement and said " Can you get the one on my shoulder? Ticks are horrible, ohhhh thanks you Tigerpaw !" Springfoot said when I finished and while I collected the dead ticks I settled down to hear Vinetail's story.

" Well, when I was a young'in like you there was a cranky old elder called " Stingingnettle, he was the most irritable elder you could ever had so I got him a mouse and stuffed it with cat-nip.

He went sky high, so I nick-named him Crazynettle. Those were the days, my littermate Slyfox , she was always goofing around so they didn't blame it on me. I barely got away with it, those were the days." I scooped everything up and I threw it in the dirt-place. _The elders aren't too bad, that is I got away with my tail. I enjoy listening to their stories._ I run across the camp to the medicine cat den. I ran through the tunnel bumping into Speckletail.

" Watch it! " Speckletail mumbled through the herbs.

" Sorry. " I say my fur hot with embarrassment, _I ran into the medicine cat, what is next!_ I feel the squishy soil under my paws and I plunge into the water. Cold! I think as I shiver in the water.

Then I get used to it thinking _haha I am Tigerpaw the water cat! My clanmates will think I am Riverclan for crying out-loud!_

The realization hits me _I could be, who is my father? Was my mother all the way Shadowclan? _I brush away the thoughts and I slip out of the water. My cold pads are comforted by the soft moss that lines the bank of the stream.

I can't imagine the jokes that will be spread about me in the camp. The leaf-fall chill goes right through my fluffy pelt. I walk into the tunnel and Speckletail stares at me, I can tell she is holding back a giggle because her face is red and she has that happy look in her eyes.

I sigh _this is going to be great, right before I train with my littermates. _I look at the sun it is a little past sun-high I run into camp. Lightningstar says " Now I know what to call you when you are a warrior: Tigerwater! Either that or Tigersplash!"

I growl and purr at the same time thinking _and I will turn you into crow-food!_ I run to the training hollow and relieved that my fur is drying from the wind. I glance at Brindleflower who is the only mentor here. She is showing a defensive move, swipe duck and roll.

I try it with Hollypaw. We circle each other, I am keeping my eyes trained on her soshe can't guess when I will attack. I stop and she aims a blow at me I swiftly duck and dodge to the side.

She faces me and I swipe her shoulder, catching her shoulder and throwing her off balance. She staggers to her paws and looks for me.

I think _haha I am in a tree! No cat defeats tigerpaw!_

I jump down and land in front of her I swipe at her and duck and I roll away.

Brindleflower nods " Great, Hollypaw good job on not falling and not loosing attack mode." Then she turns to me.

" Tigerpaw, well done. Vanishing like that will work great! You never know when you will need theses skills."

I look at the sky and Brindleflower says " Time for the gathering!


	4. Chapter 4- The Gathering

**Chapter 4- Gathering!**

I race along the trees until I reach the lists the cats coming " Myself, Lightningflower, Speckletail, Pinepaw, Sparrowpelt, Hollypaw, Leapordpaw, Deathpaw and Tigerpaw."

My heart fills with joy. _My first gathering! The elders always talk about them!_ I walk with my clanmates through the forest, my tabby fur gets stuck on a thorn bush so I pry it off, with a painful tug I am free.

Lightningstar turns around his green eyes gleaming " Remember, we are Lightningclan! " Yowls of approval rise from the clan. Then I jump over a narrow stream and I crawl up onto the hill.

The gathering begins :

I catch a glare passed between Rowanstar and Lightningstar.

There are two gray she-cats one with blue eyes from Riverclan and one with brown eyes.

" I will speak first." Said Mistystar, the Riverclan leader.

" Prey has been plentiful, Swallowwater's 3 kits have become , Fishpaw and Shadepaw. Also there has been a fox but our warriors chased them off . Last of all Rockkit been a fox but our warriors chased them off . Last of all Rockkit died in a flood." Grief pierces into the heart of the clans,because a eerie silence falls, _poor kit, the poor queen… _I sigh, well Riverclan seems to be doing good otherwise…

Shadowstar comes to her place and says " We are doing good, we have 3 apprentices Sunpaw, Cloudpaw and have found crow-food with Lightningclan scent on it on our border."

lightningstar says" Shadowstar, you know that isn't.."

Shadowstar shoots him a glare and says in a dangerously sweet voice " Oh what were you saying?I have proof you mouse-brain."

Then Lightningstar says awkwardly " Our prey is running great! We also have 3 new apprentices, Tigerpaw, Leapordpaw, Hollypaw and Deathpaw."

Rowanstar curls back his lip " Oh really, those names sound all TOO familiar, they sound like Tigerspirit's kits!"

Yowls of rage came from Shadowclan and Skyclan joined in. My ears are clouded with rage. I stare at the clearing… the two toms are glaring at each other.

" What do you stalk me?" Lightningstar sneered angrily.

Tigerpaw looked at the quarreling cats in dismay… The clouds started to cover the moon. I immediately look at the medicine cats, they were hurrying the elders to a bush…

"We have to stop this!" She muttered, then it happened.

Rowanstar snarled and pushed Lightningstar and sent him tumbling down a slope towards the water.."No!'

I yowl and I hurl myself towards him. A calico pelt flashes in front of my eyes. The she-cat flew into the water and started swimming strongly with Lightningstar's scruff between her teeth.

I gasp and I grab a log, I lend it out to her. She nods and grabs with her claws, I pull hard and the she-cat's claws start to slip .I grit my teeth and hoist the cats onto land. The Riverclan she-cat glances at me gratefully. " Get willowshine!"

I give her a wink and run towards where the medicine cats were._ I hope I can get there in time…_I then spot a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes fighting clumsily against a gray she-cat with a white tail tip and ear tips. I gasp and think _that has to be her, no warrior fights like that!_

I almost screech when the Shadowclan cat pins the medicine cat to the ground and rakes it's ears._ No, it is against the warrior code! _A growl rises in my throat.

" Traitor! " I hurl myself at the Shadowclan she-cat, I pounce on her tail and sink my claws into her tail. Satisfaction swells inside me when she yowls and turns on me. My heart sinks, _she is so…tall. _I shiver but I face her, my teeth bared.

I crouch. She snarls and swipes my ears. I wince as blood spatters my muzzle. I swipe at her muzzle then I strategically swipe at her forelegs. She snarls "Kittypet!"

My heart turns cold._ Kittypet huh? Just you wait until I am a warrior, you won't dare say that to me._ I smirk and swat her cheek angrily then I roll away before she can land a blow, I snicker at the look on her face as I run to the medicine cat.

"Are you Willowshine of Riverclan?"

" Yes, what do you need? "

"Willowshine , Lightningstar almost drowned! He needs your help."

"Quick, show me the way."

I run at a steady pace making sure not to leave the medicine cat too far behind. I slip under the leader's branch and we arrive at the bank. _Oh, Starclan please let me not be too late!_

The calico she-cat got up immediately and beckoned with her tail to Willowshine. ? "Good timing, you and I am Ottersplash by the way."

_Good, I can stop organizing them by their pelts!_

" Errr.. I am Tigerpaw."

Willowshine shakes her head and my heart drops. " It is too late, he is in the hands of Starclan right now."

_So he is dead? Oh well, Lightningflower will be a great leader._ Willowshine must have read my confused expression and said" Leaders get 9 lives , he is on his 3rd."

_Oh, ok I get it now._ I glance at Ottersplash, then Lightningstar jumps up his fur bristling. _You almost gave me a heart attack! Your crazy!_ He looks around madly , then grins.

"I will get you back for this Rowanstar!" He yowls madly and runs into battle.

Ottersplash looks at me "We have to end this, some how." Then she smiles. I know that we are both thinking _drive away the other 2 clans._

I smile and she says "There is only one way, let's start working! " My paws tingle with uncontrolled excitement. I lunge into the battle field.

I spot Rowanstar battling a small tom- cat. _Pinepaw. _I think grimly, I crouch low and circle them I lash out a paw that sends Rowanstar snarling. I smile as he glares at Pinepaw, who gives me a wink.

I nod and he slips under Rowanstar, and rakes his belly. I lash out at Rowanstar's cheek and he looks down to attack Pinepaw, who " vanished " from underneath Rowanstar.

I let out an amused purr to see Pinepaw in a tree. I snarl at Rowanstar and he looks at me dismay masks his eyes.

" No… I can't fight you, your what I am fighting for." He starts to walk away but I growl.

" What are you a kittypet?" I crouch and get ready to attack him. He whirls around and snarls just a few whisker-lenghts from my face.

" What did you just call me?" He whispers his eyes burning with rage. I taunt him and say.

" A mouse-brained kittypet!"

He snarls and rips my ear.

" Reoww!" I mutter._ Oww! I will get you for this!_

I hurl myself at him and I bowl him over. I fight with him in a flurry of fur as we roll down the hill. I roll into a tree and I slam my head._ Ohhh… the pain! The pain…_ I leap to my paws, my mind dizzy from the impact.

I spot Rowanstar rolling into the stream and I yowl " Oh no you don't! " I run at Rowanstar full speed and flip in the air. I land on him and pin him down.

Rowanstar looks at me with a wiry look in his eyes. _Tired are you?_ I smirk. Then he explodes with power and I am flung backwards. My mind swirls as I hit the ground. _Now , your in trouble! _I fling myself at his face but I lower and I smile evilly. _Ducking, that won't help you now._ I hit him down and he rakes my shoulder.

Agonizing pain sears through me, I snarl and flex my claws. _Now I can shred you! _I slice his muzzle and we match blow for blow. My forehead gets slashed and I growl.

I rear up on my hind-legs and I bat his head. He snarls and runs into the mists of battle.

"Kittypet!" I mutter and I glance around. Then I see Ottersplash laying limp by a tree, blood seeping from a eye.

Frostfern crouches over her and has her claws unsheathed, her paw raised to deliver a death blow. _Frostfern is an excellent fighter, too good._ I think grimly.

I yowl " Ottersplash no!" I lunge at Frostfern and I rake her shoulders as I pull her away from Ottersplash… Frostfern twists from my grip and slashes my cheek. _Pain, you will regret this you Foxdung!_

I immediately flip backwards, and with a gleam of satisfaction gleaming in Tigerpaw's eyes. _I am Tigerpaw! _I catch her jaw with my black claws and I flip her in front of me. Frostfern staggers to her paws and glares at me.

" Half-clan!" She snarls and rakes my muzzle with a swift swipe. Anger surges through me and my claws turn an icy blue. I crouch and I send a chilling glare straight in her eyes. She freezes momentarily, fear glowing in her eyes. _That's right you kittypet! Keep insulting me see what I will do to your pelt! _

Then she trips me, I fall-over and I think… _swipe duck roll! _So I roll away and I leap to my paws and I give her a harsh blow to the flank. She whimpers and swipes me her eyes cold and for a moment.. they are **blood red…**_she can kill me without a tinge of guilt….that is the only way I fear her._

Next thing I know she has me pinned to the ground. " Rowanstar said I could _kill_ you if I made it painful. " Oh I am soooo terrified I mean who wouldn't be terrified of a warrior like you?!" I say thinking fast. My voice is edged with a touch of sarcasm.

Then she snarls " Now where to start, oh what about those eyes of yours?"

" Go ahead cat, finish me off." A sharp pain stabs my eye brow. I explode with anger. Screetching then I look her in the eyes. Her eyes turn to ice and she freezes. _Ice, but how can I do this…_ I look at her in horror. Then the freeze thaws and I push up with all my might. She flies into a nearby tree. Blood drips from her jaws. _She is knocked out, good._

A rasping voice rouses me from my thoughts. I look at Ottersplash " Thanks." She says then she vanishes. I look around horrified… blood spatters the ground…

Shadowclan and Skyclan have surrendered.. Rowanstar's black tail vanishes into the bushes. I spot a group of cats near the middle of the clearing…I see a flash of Ottersplashe's calico pelt.

_Is she alright?_ I shoulder my way through the cats and I see Willowshine crouched beside Ottersplash. " Is she alright? " I ask, and I am horrified to see the sadness in Willowshine's blue eyes.

" Tigerpaw, Ottersplash is half-blind now." She says. Ottersplash struggles to her paws and looks at me, _Willowshine is right, her left eye is gone.._

Ottersplash meows " Where is Frostfern?"

I smile thinking _knocked out!_ "Laying by the tree...knocked out."

Ottersplash see's Frostfern and grins " Knocked out huh? How fun, I would like to visit that mangy pelt and teach her a lesson."

_Good, she is still thinking like a warrior!_ I reach out a paw and I say "Friends?"

Ottersplash says " Definitely."

Then Lightningstar is talking to Mistystar and he says " We are in a truce with Riverclan, they fought at our side with great honor, Mistystar would you like to add anything?"

The Gray she-cat meows " Yes, I hold the truce in Riverclan. May Starclan light Lightningclan's path as well as ours."

I walk behind Lightningstar I cross the path and a voice snarls from the bushes. " Who is the _prey _now?" A voice so familiar snarls. I whip around to see a black shape hurtling towards me.

_Rowanstar! _The word spins in my mind. " Reow!" I screetch as he pins me to the ground.

" Didn't think I would give up did you?" He rasps in my ear.

" No, Rowanstar I thought you had ran home with that group of _flea-bags _that you call warriors."

" At least I am not a filthy kittypet." He snarls and rakes my muzzle. I slash his ears.

I snicker at his expression and I slash his cheek and I bolt upright.

I pin him down after giving him a blow to the head. I hold my paws down on his neck. Snarling I say " Call me a kittypet one more time and I will send your life to an end." I press harder on his neck.

" Kittypet!" He gasps and I unsheathe my claws.

" Aww that is too bad, where should I start? Go ahead tell me." I say menace edging my voice.

" Fine, your not a kittypet."

" And…"

" You can kill easily."

" Good now run off cat!" I release him and bite hard on his tail so he gets away from our territory. He runs and mutters " I will be back!"

I fell like retorting _Good then I can finish you off._ But I keep my mouth closed, I limp into camp and I see the warrior's faces but I run to the medicine cat. " Great Starclan, what happened to you?!" Without waiting for my reply she heals my leg and I go to my den.


	5. Chapter 5- My sisters

**Chapter 5-My sisters**

I yawn it has been a half-moon since the attack at the gathering. I stretch and I walk into the clearing. Lightningflower, the deputy, is organizing the dawn patrol. I raise my paw and I say " I will go!"

She nods, "You can go with Lightningfeather and Hollypaw on the dawn patrol. Make sure to check for Shadowclan and Shadowclan scent, they still are rivalry clans, especially after that bloody gathering." I nod and shiver at the thought of facing Rowanstar or Frostfern again.

Then Lightningstar calls for a clan meeting. _What is this about?_ I wonder, then I see Sunnycloud grooming her 3 kits and she pushes them forward.

I watch them carefully, there are two toms and a she-kit. The she-kit is a white she-kit with pinkish paws and a red tail tip with two blue eyes. The tom-kits are opposites , one is a red kit with orange paws while the other is the opposite.

Lightningstar makes them apprentices, Flowerpaw has decided to be medicine cat. The other two are warriors there mentors are… Sunnycloud for Strikepaw and Lightningfeather for Blazepaw. The 3 new apprentices smile happily.

Then Speckletail announces that Flowerpaw is coming with her to Shimmer Stream. Sunnycloud smiles proudly. Then I go with the patrol.

The leaf bare chills slice through my fur and I wince, my longer fur is making it harder to travel. _Good thing I have strong legs._

I walk along the snowy undergrowth. I laugh when Hollypaw throws a clump of snow at me and it hits my muzzle. "Hey!"

I narrow my eyes at a bush full of snow, _perfect comeback! All I have to do is play tag…_ I pad up beside Hollypaw, eyeing the patrol that is marking the border ahead. "Hollypaw want to race?"

" Sure!" She squeals excitedly. Even though the snow slows me down I pull a win and I bring the branch back and let go. Boom… The snow flies off and covers Hollypaw.

I laugh as she sticks her head out of the snow and blows some off her whisker. Her eyes slightly annoyed.

" Got you!" I taunt her and I hear Lightningfeather call "Come on you silly geese! Or are you kits?" Her eyes are amused.

I feel my fur burn with embarrassment, Hollypaw runs beside me as we catch up to the patrol. I sniff the Skyclan border. No enemy. _Maybe they learned their lesson._ Then Lightningfeather stares at the twoleg border.

" Dog!" I hear a tom yowl. I whip around to see Sparrowpelt lunging in front of Lightningfeather to rescue her. A dog is bolting towards the two cats.

I gasp and Sparrowpelt yowls "Climb a tree!" I dart up a tree behind Hollypaw. I spot Sparrowpelt pushing Lightningfeather behind him. He swipes the dog and it whimpers and it runs away.

Sparrowpelt looks at Lightningfeather and says " Are you alright?"

" Yeah, just because I am a queen doesn't mean I can't fight!" She snarls and looks at us

" Come down now!" I leap down. _So Lightningfeather is a queen! Wow, this is weird._ Our patrol heads back to camp. Then I look around. Lightningstar says " I have an announcement, Tigerpaw, Leapordpaw, Hollypaw and Deathpaw are traveling to the Shimmering Stream, with their mentors at sunhigh."

I glance at the sky. The leaf-bare sun covered by clouds, making today extra bitter. Then fluffy white stuff falls on my nose. I almost let out a squeal of joy. I reach up and scoop one out of the sky. I am very thirsty so I lick some off the ground. I shake some snow off my whiskers._ I smile, life is perfect… I am a apprentice, and I will be a warrior soon._

_Maybe I will see Flowerpaw and Speckletail! _I eat a shrew hungrily, then I offer to go on a hunting patrol. Lightningflower says " Yes, go with Brindleflower, Pinepaw and Blazepaw."

Lightningstar suggests " You can give it to the elders and clean their bedding."

"OK!" _Cleaning bedding is better than doing ticks, mouse-bile, it reaks._

Pinepaw comes up to me and says " Time for hunting! You ready?"

I purr " You bet!" I walk alongside the patrol. I split up and I sink into a snow-hole right when I was about to catch a shrew. I scowl in annoyance.

A voice says " Hey! Your Snowwhiskers." I see Pinepaw giggling.

" Haha sooo funny!" I say sarcasticly. Before he can reply I say "And you're Snowhead!" I throw a paw-full of snow. I giggle when it hits him square in the forehead, splattering him with snow.

I scamper away and I set my eyes on a thorn bush. I smell a mouse. _I am going to get you little mouse come to my claws!_ I set my paws carefully on the snow. I see a flash of brown and I lash out at it. I trip it and I pounce on it. My claws sink into it's neck and it falls limp.

lash out at it. I trip it and I pounce on it. My claws sink into it's neck and it falls limp

_Great! The elders will be so happy! Now what about a water-shrew?_ I carry the mouse in my jaws as I _almost _silently approach the stream.

I spot a big minnow and I slash it out of the water and sink my claws into it. The minnow goes still. I carry them back to the place Brindleflower said to wait at. To my surprise, the others are back all with a satisfying catch. _I bet none of them even dreamed of catching a minnow!_ Brindleflower let's out a "mrrow." Of amusement when she see's the catch.

She purrs " Maybe Lightningstar was right afterall! Maybe you _are_ a Riverclan cat."Blazepaw looks at me as if an eagle had dropped me at his paws.

" Good catch! Can you teach me?"

I blush, embarrassed by all the praise. I open my mouth but Brindleflower says " I am sure Tigerpaw would _love_ to teach you, after she get's back from Shimmer Stream."

_I can talk can't I! _I think to myself, slightly annoyed. _Brindleflower is right though_…. I run back to camp. The breeze flowing through my long fur, chilling me to the bone.

I go to the elder's den and I drop the fresh-kill at their paws. Springfoot rasps " Thank you, Tigerpaw, have you come to change our bedding?"

"Yes." I glance at the two elders, both noticeably frail.

_I hope they get better…._ I scoop out the bedding carefully, while Vinetail tells a story about when he was a young warrior and how he discovered a traitor among the clan.

I listen carefully as I scrape the last of the bedding out. I push the dirty bedding to the dirt-place. I ask what the elder's preferred and they said…

"Moss lined with feathers." They meow almost at once.

I nod and I set off, I glance at the sun… _still morning. Good, then I can catch a few birds and get some moss._ I decide to scrape the moss off first.

I pull so hard, I wrenched a claw. I wince and I carry the moss back to camp. I lay it carefully in the den and make two nests.

Then Springfoot says "What about those feathers?"

I reply "Going to hunt for them."

Vinetail says "Good, I have had some leg cramps lately. A feather lined nest will do my old bones good."

I run out of camp and I crouch immediately. _Sparrow, and a few doves!_ I leap and I grip one by the feet and I kill it swiftly. _Now, what about a dove!_ I creep along the frost-bitten forest.

I spot a dove pecking along the bushes. I drop my prey and I stalk it and I end up pouncing on it's tail and killing it. _The elders will be very pleased._ I bring it back to camp and I give it to the elders. They pluck some feathers then I drop it at the fresh-kill pile. I sit down excitement rushing through me. _Sunhigh! _I sit beneath the tree And Lightningstar announces " The Shimmer Stream patrol is leaving!" He pauses his green eyes gleaming.

I follow his gaze to Pinepaw! _Pinepaw is going to be a warrior!_ Then he continues " There is a new warrior among us, Starclan I call you to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the way of your noble code, right, Rockstrike?"

Rockstrike stands up "He has." The older warrior was gazing warmly at Pinepaw.

" Then by the power of Starclan, your new warrior name will be… Pineheart."

Pineheart stands proudly smiling.

Cats start yowling his name " Pineheart! Pineheart! Pineheart!"

I join in "Pineheart!"

Then Lightningstar announces that we are going. Excitement tingles in my paws. I run along the path the snow soft under-paw. I run alongside my clanmates until I see Two-leg place. My fur bristles at the memory of the dog attack. I shake the memory away.

I leap across a small stream and we start traveling along some bushes. A pigeon flutters out of the bushes. My claws itch to catch it but I am not supposed to eat before visiting Starclan.

I spot a stream surrounded by reeds, the scene takes my breath away. The water reflects the sunlight… I run at it and I sit next to a deep pool. I stare into it…. the other cats come and Lightningstar points at a huge tunnel that leads beneath the thunderpath, the tunnel is almost completely hidden by reeds and cattails. I crawl into the tunnel I shiver at the cold water that lines the opening.

My paws feel cold, very cold from the tunnel. I shiver when a rumble fills the cavern. My fur stands on end and Brindleflower says "It is just a monster, your safe, Tigerpaw."

_What if it collapses? What if I don't make it? Tigerpaw your thinking too much!_ I think knocking away the thoughts. My sister, Hollypaw looks at me nervously. Then she sits down by me, we sit and wait for them…

"What are you two doing over there? We do it over here." I get up stiffly and I see that the others have there noses pressed against the stone. I crouch down and I press my nose on the cold stone. A chill is sent through me.I open my eyes briefly, a beautiful she-cat with a long ginger pelt with a silver muzzle beckons to me with her tail. Her eyes are shining, and stars light her paws.

I stand frozen _am I in Starclan?_ " Come." The she-cat says and she brings me to a small clearing. I gasp in horror blood stains some hills, and ice, sun, lightning, darkness and a pair of green eyes glow in the blood. Screeches fill the air. _I start panicking, stop!_ I almost wail.

The she-cat looks at me and she says " 5 cats will arise, on a sunrise to defeat the blood that threatens the forest…"

"Wait! What does this mean?" I yowl as the she-cat fades away…."Don't leave me…!" I find myself raking the rock with my claws. The vision haunts me… Hollypaw jabs my side and I stand up.

I leap to my paws, bristling. Moonlight showers the clearing. Lightningstar is looking at me his green eyes narrowed.I stretch and I look at the others, all of them have a haunted look in their eyes. Sparrowpelt suggests " We should sleep here for the night."I nod and I leap into the reeds, I curl up to sleep. I glance at the stars for one last moment. I fall asleep…


	6. Chapter 6- Dark Forest

**hapter 6-Darkforest**

I open my eyes and see a dark forest surrounding me, a black and white she-cat with blue eyes walks up to me.

" So you have come to join, Tigerpaw? I will train you to be the best warrior the clans will EVER see."

My mind whirls, _surely this will make me an epic warrior_. I nod

" Yes, I want to be the best warrior ever!" I say excited. _Maybe, I will finnaly get some proper training…_

The she-cat smiles, her voice as sweet as honey. Her eyes are a sheer blue. I study her scars. _She must have been an outstanding cat!_ Excitement pulses through my paws my claws ripping the earth ambitiously.

" Great, now let's get started."

She flicks her tail and I follow her to a sandy clearing. I spot Hollypaw and Deathpaw training, a white she-cat and a black tom mentoring them.

" Now, you and I shall mock battle, claws sheathed for right now." I nod and I circle her my lips drawn back in a snarl. She hits my head and I fall backwards. She holds me down her eyes glowing.

" A lot to teach you huh?!" She smirks as she paws at my throat. I snarl my eyes glittering. I jerk my head to the side and I pull her tail with my hind paws, propelling her backwards, I flip above her and I crouch my tail lashing, the swift she-cat darts to side to side. Making her appear to be in two spots at once.

Then she gives me a sharp blow to my chest and the air is knocked out of me. I circle her and she deliberately flies at my face. She hits my muzzle and I growl. _That hurt!_ I flip on my back and I propel her off me. She slashes my legs and I collapse.

She slashes back and forth making me dizzy. I crawl up a tree and I jump in front of her waiting for a attack.

She grins " You have a spirit, a strong one, Tigerpaw. I am Snickerstream"

I nod at her sudden praise "Thank you, Snickerstream! I can't wait for my next battle." She nods to me her eyes glowing.

" Go to sleep, you will need it, you have to keep strong for next time." She slips away into the darkness. I fall into deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Attack!

**Chapter 7-Attack!**

I wake up with a jerk, the dawn sunlight was pouring through the reeds. I yawn, still tired from the training practice. _Lightningstar should have seen how great I fought!_ I get up and I prod Hollypaw awake.

The others are drinking from the pool or gossiping. I lap at the water thirstily. I sniff some herbs and I narrow my eyes….

Then Hollypaw comes jumping up to me and steps on it. I almost hiss, but instead I look at her " Yes, what do you want?"

She looks at me excitement glowing in her eyes.

" Lightningstar says if our training keeps improving…"

Excitement bubbles up and I leap to my paws. _It must be being made warriors! I can't wait!_

Then she finishes "we will be made warriors!"

_Yes! Just wait I will show those other clans what Lightningclan Is!_ I smooth my ruffled fur as I pad over to the other cats. Then I see Speckletail and Flowerpaw appear.

Flowerpaw has a look of wonder and excitement as she bounds toward me. I greet her with a mrrow of amusement.

" I am a medicine cat apprentice! Starclan said.."

Speckletail slaps her tail over Flowerpaw's mouth and gives Flowerpaw a stern look. Then Speckletail turns to me.

"How was your visit with Starclan, Tigerpaw?"

She releases Flowerpaw and her eyes glow with amusement.

I look at her, searching for emotions.

" Great, they are very nice cats." _Although I think they shouldn't leave you on a cliff hanger!_

Speckletail smiles lightly " Good, I am hungry. Can you catch a mouse for me? " I hesitate for a short moment, then I nod. _Great, now I am every cat's servent._ I shrug it off and I crawl up the side of the tunnel.

I spot a few shrubs._ Those might be useful, I will keep them in mind, eh, I mine as well grab them._ I carefully snap the stems and I carry them in my mouth. The white flowers stick out as I crouch down. _Mouse!_ I think as a brown thing hurtles towards the weeds in front of me.

I stalk it carefully then the herbs make a slight sound and the mouse is gone. _Fox dung! _I snarl angrily as I toss the herbs down to Speckletail who is looking at me with concern. She nods and picks up the herbs.

Luckily, a water-vole is chewing on some reeds. I lunge forward and take it's pitiful life away with a swipe of my claws.

I toss it to Speckletail, who is washing her white pelt, while her fluffy brown speckled tail is waving happily. She seems to be talking to Starclan in soft happy whispers, so when the shrew hits her, she leaps up in surprise. Splashing water all over her pelt.

Then she smiles and see's the vole. She glances up to look at me with annoyance, but I am already sitting beside the pool. Then Lightningstar announces…

" We must leave if we are to get back to camp by sun-high."

I look to see Speckletail grooming her elt and giving me a annoyed glare. Then she picks up the herbs._ HAHA! She is mad, Woowee, I got her! I love being an apprentice! You get to mess around! Haha, the elder's are next!_

I run along the bushes and I leap across the stream, where I cross into Lightningclan territory. I leap into the woods, not wanting to stop.

Then I hear a horrible screech from the camp. I race along my heart dropping. I stand by the camp. Then I see Lightningflower being pinned down by a gray tabby tom.

I screech. _Oh no, your not going to win! Skyclan fox dungs!_ I hurtle myself at the tom. I sink my claws into his shoulders and he yowls, loosing his grip. He falls down and squashes me. The breath is knocked out of me. I gasp for air, but I find fur instead. I snarl through his fur, then I nip him in the back and I score my claws along his back.

He yips in pain and he staggers away. I lunge and he gives my ear a blow. Pain pulses through my ear. I take him down by the throat, and to my own horror… Skyclan is winning. Then a screech is heard from outside of camp.

Speckletail emerges, fury glowing in her eyes. The warriors jump in and attack the cats. I hold the tom down flexing my claws as I hold him down. Then I hear a screech from Sparrowpelt,

"No Lightningfeather don't leave me!"I realize I am killing the tom I am holding down and I whisper "See that tom who hurt Lightningfeather."

The tom nods his eyes glowing in defiance.

"He is not coming _back _to your camp." Then I release him. I lunge at the tom that hurt Lightningfeather, but Sparrowpelt beats me to it.

Sparrowpelt battered the tom and finished him off.

I frown when I see 2 limp bodies, the tom from Skyclan and Strikepaw… Tears well up in my eyes, he was too young.

I shake my head as his littermates surround their dead brother. Sunnycloud let out a moan as she crouched over her kit… then she looks up her eyes flaming.

" I will kill that flea bitten warrior!"

I see one Skyclan cat carrying the dead tom… his eye's filled with guilt. Sunnycloud gives a screech of anger and she plummets the tom to the ground, all I see is a flurry of fur and claws. I hear a moan and I know Sunnycloud has finished him off.

When she looks up, I am pretty sure she has gone insane! Her eyes are heavy with tears and blood drips from her fangs… I shiver with unease and I watch her being escorted by Speckletail and Flowerpaw.

I kick the two Skyclan warriors into the stream. Then I walk away, feeling sickened by all the blood and death in this battle…and it was all for nothing. I slip across the clearing and I flop down in my nest, too tired to stay awake and too sickened to talk about it.

I drift into a deep sleep, I open my eyes to see a gloomy forest around me…_ Really…I thought I could sleep tonight!_ Then Snickerstream pads up to me with a grin, the dark whisps surrounding her paws as she stands beside me.

Snickerstream opens her mouth and says "Good battle technique, you are improving." I shift my paws and I stare at the ground, I knew she would have watched me but…she praised me! I feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

Then I look up at her "What am I learning tonight?" I swish my fluffy tail along the ground while she answers…

"Well, more fighting techniques, tonight, maybe some group training…" My heart jumps in happiness…_Group training! I might get to see Hollypaw and Deathpaw..! _I let out a squeak of excitement as she leads me into a clearing.

Then she meows "Now we can mock battle!"

I smile with eagerness as I swipe at her ears, her blow takes me by total surprise…she hooks my back legs and pulls on my legs. I fly forward and she quickly darts out of the way, i fall into the dirt face first. _Thanks, Snickerstream! Sand tastes very pleasant! _

I quickly react, I roll to the side and leap to my paws. My tail brushes a large rock behind me. I lash my tail as I face Snickerstream. The she-cat's blue eyes are glowing in amusement, as if I am prey…

I growl as she crouches, I duck and she hits her paw on the rock, I leap out of the way as she stumbles toward me, her eyes are blazing... I slash her flank and she quickly cuffs my ears. Snickerstream knocks me over with a strong blow to my chest.

I start gasping and I hit her belly with a strong kick, she winces but she doesn't loosen her iron grip. She smiles and releases me. "Good job, here's a tip, never ever get distracted and make sure you stay light on your paws, if you aren't you will find yourself face-first in the ground."

I nod and I pad over to Hollypaw. I crouch behind a rock and I fly onto the rock and flip forward, sending myself straight at Hollypaw. I give myself a boost off another rock and I land in front of Hollypaw who hisses in annoyance.

Her eyes flash and she says "Wait, is it group training?"Her eyes suddenly narrow in pleasure. I open my mouth but Snickerstream beats me to it…

"Not tonight, maybe next time, you need your rest."

I bite my lip, slightly annoyed,_ I can speak can't I!_ I lash my tail and I drift into a light sleep my mind spinning with thoughts…

I open my eyes the next morning to find my paws soaked, I look at the roof of the grassy den and water slowly dripped into a small puddle right by my paws.

I stretch and I walk out through the grassy vines that guard the den's entrance. I select a mouse from the fresh kill pile and I munch on it slowly, the flavors making me sleepy. I look around the camp and to my surprise…Sunnycloud's eyes are well rested and she looks like she is her old self again.

_Good, she looked crazily insane yesterday… _I stretch and I get up with a yawn. I then decide to go for a walk. My legs feel relieved from being cramped from sitting. The new-leaf sun warming my fur as I walk along the stream.

I weave through the bushes and cat tails until I see the Riverclan border. Then the news Hollypaw had gave to me makes me smile, thinking _I am Tigerpaw today, could be a warrior tomorrow… _satisfaction floods over me.

I spot a tree stump and I sink my claws into it. I peel some moss away and before I know it, a pile of fresh moss is lying beneath my white paws. Then my fur immediately styands on end and I glance around. I_s someone watching me? If so, what a creep…._

I feel the breeze wave my whiskers, and a scent with it… _Fish? Riverclan! Oh gee mouse-brains! I am on the border!_ I slip back into a bush on Lightningclan territory, and I watch the undergrowth quiver along the border, and what I see doesn't look like your average Riverclan cat…

Two weary looking cats come out and I blink my eyes twice to make sure I am not seeing things… but that is Ottersplash and Willowbreeze. Their ribs are showing and I can smell fear. I look at them in horror… thinking _What happened? Did the river drop? Did it freeze over or is there just no water?_

I don't know why, but I step out of the cover and greet them. At first they look surprised, then it drifts to fear. I look at them for a moment then I meow "Hi, Willowbreeze and Ottersplash."

They reply back "Hi Tigerpaw." Their eyes are still nervous and I feel pity for them.

I meow " One moment." Without thinking I kill a mouse and I toss it to them. They look at me with wide eyes trhen they eat the fresh kill. I then quickly stalk down a sparrow and a squirrel. I lay them by their paws and I meow..

' Take these back to your clan, you will need them." Ottersplash glances at me with a warm gaze.

" May Starclan light your path, Tigerpaw." I nod and watch them disappear into their territory. I then look ack at Lightningclan territory and I see a flicker of movement…Then my heart stops and my fur fluffs up in alarm. _Someone was watching me…oh Starclan please don't let it get to the clan! _

I run into camp and my heart aches when disappointed glances are aimed at me. I run into the apprentices den, terrified. My littermates are in there already, their gazes defiant as I walk in, then they seem to relax.

Hollypaw snarls quietly "Those rotten Lightningclan cats! All I did was help that young Riverclan cat that seemed to be starving to death!"

I look at Hollypaw in surprise. " Same here! How despicable can a Lightningclan cat be, honestly." I growl angrily and I claw the moss in anger. I lick my chest fur and I listen to what my other litermates have to say.

Deathpaw shrugs while Leapordpaw rolls her eyes and walks out of the den. I look at my other two littermates. Deathpaw flicks her tail impatiently.

"Well, what is the plan?!" Deathpaw whispered impatiently, her eyes narrowed. I look at her confused and I whisper back

" What plan?" Hollypaw hisses in annoyance at my question.

" Well, obviously we are going top be in trouble, like big trouble, so we have to escape to…to…"

My mind swirls and I know and I answer for her. " Riverclan." Hollypaw nods and Deathpaw looks at us with a smile.

She meows " Thank Starclan! I hate this clan, most of them are ambitious jerks." I nod in agreement…although I can't help slightly disagreeing…

Hollypaw suddenly stands up excitedly "The tunnels! We can travel through them to get to Riverclan territory! We could slip out of camp at moon high and go through the tunnels!" Her voice was an excited whisper.

I nod happily and I walk into the clearing.


	8. Chapter 8- Escape

**Chapter 8-Escape**

I eat a mouse and I glance up at the sky, _sunset, only a bit till Moon High…_ my heart stops when Lightningstar looks over at me and my littermates with disappointment in his gaze.

I glare back at him and I eat in a new satisfaction. He pads over to us and sits down. " Your punishment is a moon of cleaning elder bedding and you may only eat a mouse a day." My jaw drops in mock despair.

I feel relieved as I think _too bad kitty, you can't punish me now! I will be in Riverclan by morning….away from your stupid rules!_ My lips almost curl into a snicker but I continue playing 'oh no!'

Then the tom walks away and I look at Hollypaw, who gives me a wink. I wink back a snicker almost escaping my mouth. Then I feel water touch my tail and I hiss and I look at the sky. My eyes narrow angrily and then it starts pouring.

I leap into our den and I think _really, Starclan! How are we supposed to travel through a flood!_ Then I think again… _Starclan did this so we could escape…our trail will be gone and no one will find us!_

I smile as my littermates sit beside me. Their eyes look confused because I am smiling.

I watch the sky go dark and the moon was rose high in the sky. A silence fell over the Lightningclan camp and I slip out of the den with my sisters beside me.

The water soaked my fluffy pelt. _Great, now I am completely drenched!_ I scramble to the med. Cat den and I silently slip past Speckletail and Flowerpaw. I run through the familiar tunnel that smells of herbs.

My ears are now flattened against the drenching water dripping from the tunnel opening. I stand at the opening of the tunnel, watching the water rage and swirl madly beneath my paws.

_Oh Starclan, let us escape safely!_ I lunge into the dark flooding waters, I can't feel the dirt beneath my paws and I already know… the stream is flooded.

My thick pelt threats to take me under. I thrash around madly as I am swept into a tunnel of darkness.

I feel teeth sink into my scruff and I look up to see a gray she-cat with kind blue eyes staring at me.

I blink again, as if I might be still drifting on the water but my senses were right, I am definitely not day-dreaming. I try to sort out who this cat is, I came up with…._Mistystar, I mean she is gray with blue eyes…she smells like fish…_ I scramble to my paws and I scan the area in satisfaction.

_Definitely not part of Lightningclan! Haha Lightningstar, I escaped your clan! _I look at Mistystar when an orange pelt catches my eye. I swing my head towards the pelt and I spot a white she-cat with fluorescent green eyes standing beside it…

_That is not an it, that IS Leapordpaw! _I feel the water on my dark pelt start to dry off and my attention is drawn back to the water and something is bothering me…

_Where is Deathpaw and Hollypaw?! _I look at Leapordpaw who seems to be calm but I can tell by the way her blue eyes are widened that she is worried.

I meow "err, Mistystar, ahh did you by chance see two black cats about as big as us…in that stream?" Mistystar casts a glance at the white she-cat and shakes her head.

" No, we haven't, but we are quite interested by how you two young cats traveled last night. Would you mind telling us what happened…"

This time, Leapordpaw speaks up." We traveled by water because Lightningclan was going to starve us because Tigerpaw helped your clan." Leapordpaw paused motioning to me with her orange, black spotted tail." So, it rained hard last night. We took it to our advantage. See, Lightningclan wouldn't have a scent trail to follow because of the heavy rain. The stream waters were also higher than usual, so we were basically swept away into the tunnel and into Riverclan territory."

Mistystar nodded in understanding. "So, you are escaping, right?"

I clear my throat quickly and I reply."Yes, Mistystar. We were also wondering if Riverclan would welcome us into their clan…"

The white she-cat padded over to Mistystar and whispered in Mistystar's ear while glancing back at us. Mistystar finally flicked her tail to the white she-cat.

Mistystar beckoned to us with her tail. " Yes, you may join. But you will be recognized as _new_ apprentices in Riverclan. Come, I will show you the camp." She paused then flicked her tail at the white she-cat.

"Frostytail, you may stay behind to watch out for any other _intruders_." Frostytail nodded and stepped behind Leapordpaw and me. I glanced around me, my eyes paused when I spotted two-leg stuff blocking our way.

I felt my pelt rise in surprise at all the two-leg stuff. Then I saw a two-leg house above Skyclan territory.


	9. Chapter 9- A New Home

**Chapter 9-A New Home**

I pad past the two-leg thing and I find myself on the top of a small, but steep ridge. I jump back a hissing sound escaping my mouth. Frostytail purred in amusement and helped us down by leading us.

I ignored the entangling reeds that tried to wrap my paws and I leaped down, branch to branch until I reached the level of flat ground near a small pond that seemed to be bursting with life. My claws pricked at the grass at the intention of so much prey…

I glanced down at it then I continued to walk under the Riverclan leader's guide. I saw this huge tree whose branches seemed to reach out across the big pond that was forming by the small pond.

I jumped up through the base of the tree and I slip through it and I continue walking with Mistystar ahead of me. I spot some more two-leg stuff and I feel my pelt raise and I tell myself silently _Tigerpaw, it is only two-leg stuff! You are farther from two-legs than you were before._ I calm down and when I start to smell a strong Riverclan smell…

My paws start to bounce and a bubbly excitement takes over. _Yes, this is it! The Riverclan camp!_ I watch Mistystar slip through some vines that seem to fall in place to protect the camp. I sit down patiently as she announces our names to the cats.

Frostytail beckons to us with her white tail her green eyes soft and kind. I slip under the vines and I scramble over a log and I land on thick brambles that seem to line the fallen tree.

I look at my new clan-mates whose eyes are interested or confused… one or two look hostile until Mistystar cleverly adds in "One of these two honorable cats, helped our clan by giving us a mouse, a sparrow and a squirrel."

Then the hostile ones shifted their paws in unease. A large gray tom with blue eyes watched Mistystar with a gleam of satisfaction. I try to sort out _why _a clan would want to have two new apprentices at the end of leaf-bare but…

Mistystar nods to the tom and beckons him forward " Stoneclaw, as my loyal deputy, may you lead out the dawn patrol?" The tom nodded and took a few warriors with him.

Mistystar sighed and meowed" Now your new mentors are Frostytail will mentor Leapordpaw and Shimmerwater may mentor Tigerpaw.

My heart bursts with excitement as I sit next to my new mentor. Mistystar asks us the ritual apprentice questions and allows us to start training.

I looked up at my mentor happily.

" So what are we going to do?" I ask bouncing on my paws in the soggy camp.

Shimmerwater's gaze drifts away for a moment and then she answers.

"Well, we should probably scout the area… you know, a border patrol, so you can get to know the territory and we must watch for enemy cats. Their scent would be blocked by the rain." I nod in relief.

I scan the area as we trek out of the Riverclan camp. The ground swampy under my paws. I feel the drizzle of rain fall hit my muzzle and I quickly shake my muzzle. I walk beside Shimmerwater and I look out at the marshy area that lies in front of us.

I hiss as my paws gets stuck in the mucky water and Shimmerwater glances back at me. I nod to her and her green eyes glitter with amusement. I pull my paw out with a tug and I shake the mud away from my paw in disgust.

I leap to a sodden log that is sitting among the reeds. I sink my icy claws in the wet wood with a sigh of relief.

_Finally! Something to sink my claws into! _I glance around to see a blue and white thing leaping from reed clump to reed clump in front of me. At first my fur stands up, then I realize it is just Shimmerwater.

I shake my long sodden fur and I spot a reed clump in front of me. I crouch and I lunge, my claws dig into the clump. The reeds shift under my weight and I hiss in annoyance as my paw is drenched in water. The sharp breeze calms me as I ,again, land on another clump of wet reeds.

I look through the drizzling rain and I see Shimmerwater perched on a branch, watching me in amusement. I crouch and I manage to lunge towards a small, but sturdy looking branch. I hit the tree branch with a dull thud. I grit my teeth through the agony that pulses through my head.

I sink a claw into the wet branch and I pull myself up. I look through the braches and I spot Shimmerwater leaping from branch with an ease that I envy. She pauses at the branch ahead of me, as if certain the branch that I am on would sway under our weight.

Her emerald eyes gleam as she flicks her tail towards me. I shiver from the cold that is starting to seep through my pelt. I follow her with more caution as she approaches a small river. I look out at the field beyond it in admiration.

I feel my claws pierce the wood that lie beneath me. I look at the river with a smile as I think _I wonder how fish tastes… I mean, I have tried a minnow at the Lightningclan camp but this type of fish is probably better….._ I lick my lips in pleasure and Shimmerwater leads me to the end of the river and a sand path lies ahead.

I spring ahead of her and I run through the puddles that surround the path. _This looks like the path by Lightningclan.._ Then I think again.. _Well, I have to let go of my old life, I am a Riverclan cat now…_

I shake my head as a yawn hits me. I awn loudly and I stretch with a sigh. I turn around to see Shimmerwater approaching the path. Shimmerwater's green eyes look tiredly at me.

" We should get back to camp now. The gathering is tomorrow and we need our rest." Dismay floods over me at the thought of a gathering and my muscles tense up and my claws slide out. Then I quickly regain my normalness and I tred back to camp.

Tiredness floods through my limbs and I look at the sky. _Almost sunset, what a miserable day._ I yawn and I jump over the fallen tree trunk and I look at Shimmerwater.

"Where is the apprentices den?" She flicks her blue tail to a small shelter at the edge of the camp.

Reeds lined the small entrence and I realize that the pool in the camp is right at it's level. I shake my head in dismay. _At this rate the den will be flooded._ I walk across the camp and I walk around the pool and I look at the den crossly.

_Maybe I could place a small log as a barrier with the help of Shimmerwater. _I glance at Shimmerwater and I whisperanxiously:

" We should get a log as a barrier.." She nods in approval and we roll a small log to the entrence. With a sigh, I leap on the log, then I drop into the back of the apprentices den.

A few somewhat dry feathers are lined up and I drift into a deep sleep.

A light drifted into the den and I blinked open my eyes. A yawn erupts my mouth and I hungrily jump out of the den and I smile as the sun warms my pelt. I look at the pool with a smile. _It didn't flood the apprentice's den…_

I select a fat fish and I bite into the fish. The flavor floods my mouth and I glance around the camp, happily. I stretch and I look around _much, much more pleasant out today. Maybe I can train or hunt on a patrol…_

Mistystar's yowl fills the camp. " All Riverclan cats, gather beneath the tall tree for a clan meeting!"

My head swiveled toward her and many shocked glances were cast around. _She didn't use the ritual, so it must be urgent… _

_" _The dawn patrol has scented fox along the farthest two-leg deposit. Two warriors must stay awake on guard duty during the nights. Also all patrols must keep a close eye on that area." Stoneclaw nodded in agreement and he selected a few cats to go with him to ward off the fox.

I watched the cats' tails disappear into the underbrush. I sigh as I let my thoughts drift… my mind sins with thoughts _Where is Hollypaw? What happened to Deathpaw…? Are they alive? How did they get separated from Leapordpaw and I?_

I shake my head in sadness and I walk up to Shimmerwater with a half-hearted smile.

She says kindly " We are going to go on a hunting patrol after I show you the proper technique of fishing." I run after her as we leave the camp behind and head for the ponds. I look around, realizing that there was no snow.

_The rain yesterday must have took it out. _My heart lightens a little at the thought of new-leaf and it's glorious prey… I prick my ears at the sound of a splash and I hurtle myself to the edge of the water.

" Was that a…?" I ask in awe, _was that a fish?_ I watch Shimmerwater flash out a blue paw and a silver flash lands at my paws. The fish wriggled at my white paws, struggling as it lost oxygen. I quickly jabbed it with my icy claws and it fell still.

Shimmerwater's green eyes gleemed with satisfaction as she padded up to me. " A fish? Yes it was, Tigerpaw." She buried the fish with a few leaves and she licked her lips.

I nodded with excitement as I asked "How did you catch it, that was a terrifyingly quick lash out..?" Shimmerwater beckoned to me with her tail as she sat in the reed bed that lined the ponds.

I quietly settled down in a reed nest and I watched her demonstrate. " This is how I caught it, watch closely or you won't do it right."

I watched with narrowed eyes as Shimmerwater watched a group of small fish swim by. Her muscles tensed and I watched her eyes flicker through the fish, as if she was picking one out…

Then she focused hard on a silver fish with a blue gill. I watched her with my keen blue eyes. Suddenly, as the fish drew near to the reed bed, Shimmerwater dove her front paws into the water, clinging to shore with her back claws. She hooked the fish and threw it at me.  
I wrinkled my nose as it hit my muzzle, I jumped up and pounced down on the fish, killing it with my claws. I yank my claws out of the fish and I look at Shimmerwater. She pads over to me and sits down, water still dripping from her face.

"So, do you get it now?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. I swallow nervously as I nod.

"ok, show me." I shiver and I sit on the reed bed looking into the depths of the murky water. I see a slight movement and I tense up, ready to lunge. A school of orange and black fish swim by and I quickly pick out a medium sized one that is slacking near the end of the group.

I narrow my eyes and I stare at it for what seems a long moment, thinking… _your dead, little fishie.. _Then the fish freezes in the water, as if in shock. _What the heck…_ and without thinking I lash out a white forepaw, catching the frigid fish and flashing it at Shimmerwater.

I look at the fish thinking _why isn't it alive? Shimmerwateer will be surprised.._ then the fish starts flapping at Shimmerwater's paws. The she-cat stabbed it's gill and t went silent. My mind aches with thoughts.. _What happened… did I freeze it? Do I have a power? Why didn't Starclan tell me?_

I let out a silent wail and then Shimmerwater pads up to me, pride glowing in her gaze.

"Excellent Tigerpaw, you must have a gift or something. You caught that fish like a senior Riverclan warrior." My heart bursts in pride while my head aches from the questions buzzing in my thoughts. Shimmerwater says " I am going to check out the fox patrol, you stay here and hunt until I get back, ok?"

"Ok." I nod and I watch Shimmerwater's blue tail vanish into the vibrant golden rod flowers. I then look back at the dirt mound and I uncover our fresh kill, _not bad for a new Riverclan apprentice!_

I place the 3 fish in a pile, I place more dirt on top of them, trying to keep any flies from getting to them. I go to the pond to try for another. I searched the pond eagerly my paws tingling in delight. I swished my tabby tail against the reeds as I continued to search the waters. A flicker of movement catches my attention and I lash out a quick paw, I feel my claws hit scales and I throw my paws in the air to throw the fish, but there is no fish there.

_Oh fox dung, I better catch another before Shimmerwater comes back._ I crouched by the water, again, but this time the prey catches _me_ by surprise. A fish leaps out of the water, splashing my face hard.

I spat out the water and wrinkle my nose. I hear a splash and I immediately lash out a paw, it hits the cold water and it rakes some scales. I stiffen in excitement, I lash out again. I fall forwards at the force of my paw. _I guess I lashed too hard…_

I fall into the frigid water, I start panicking as my head starts to bob under the water. I strike a silver fish with my front paw and I forget about the coldness.

My heart bursts with satisfaction as I scoop it out of the pond of murky water. I pin its flailing body to the ground and sink my claws into its soft flesh.

My ears twitch, and the golden rod flowers shake as Shimmerwater bursts out of the bushes, skillfully pinning me down. I growl playfully and use my 'yank the tail move' , carefull not to yank too hard, I yank her tail and she loosens her grip, I roll away from beneath her. Leaping to my paws and completing a hunters crouch, circling Shimmerwater, who is lashing her tail, and then she sits up right. Licking a cob web off a forepaw. " Well done Tigerpaw. Nice moves, I have never seen them before…"Narrowing her green eyes. "Where did you learn them?"

"Errr…uhh…Starclan. They are very talented, they only visit very young apprentices-of Lightningclan."

Shimmerwater nodded and waved her tail dismissively, selecting two fish off the pile, she selects a large leaf off a nearby bush. "Now, this is how you carry large loads of prey back to camp." These are Burdock leaves, signaling with her tail to the large dark green leaf. " You then place your prey in the leaf and make a wrap, then pick it up with your teeth." She selected the 2 fish, gently she wrapped them in the leaf.

I selected a fish and a mouse that Shimmerwater had caught in a pile, then I bit the stem of a leaf. Then carefully bundled the prey within it. Then I picked it up and followed Shimmerwater back to the camp.

I feel the cool breeze catch my fur and sends shivers down my spine. _It is so perfect…too perfect. _I think grimly as I slip into the camp. The soft moss lining the camp feels slick and smooth beneath my paw pads. I sneak a glance towards the nursery…

The kits play happily around the brambles, scampering over the leaves and wrestling around. _Their lucky, at least they know who their mother is….._ a lump built in my throat, I swallowed the regret and dropped my fresh-kill on the flourishing pile of scrumptious fish, along with a few mice.

A voice called to me from the other side of camp and I swiveled my brown tabby ears toward the sound. My blue gaze darted from the apprentices den to my sister, Leapordpaw who smiled happily as she scampered across the camp towards me.

" Hey, Tigerpaw! I love Riverclan… It fits me so well, I absolutely love it…." Her voice trailed off as her mentor meowed softly to her. Leapordpaw bounced in excitement and smiled at me, her blue eyes dancing happily.

"Sorry, got to go!" I sighed as she pranced away. The sun seemed to crawl up my back like fire so I decided to go for a swim… I scampered across the clearing and I feel disappointment sting me like a wasp, when I realize none of my littermates are with me. I felt grief hit me… Deathpaw and Hollypaw are gone and all I have for a sister is Leapordpaw.

I let my legs collapse beneath me and I drift into a dreamless sleep. When I wake up, I am sleeping on soft moss and a piece of wet moss it sitting there in front me, I lap my tongue along the cool surface of the moss and I feel energy surge through me again.

I sit up and shake my head that seems to be depressed. I glance up and Willowshine sits in front of me, her silver tabby tail curling around her paws and her eyes are a pool of emotions; relief, worry and calmness.

"You fell asleep in the middle of the camp and you were still, no dreams, nothing. So I dragged you in here… How are you? Depressed?" My mind is bobbled by the sudden wave of concern, and questions. My eyes adjust to the dim light and I answer…

" Yeah, I am not as happy…it seems like I am walking on a dangerous path alone…" I answered hesitantly and she nods.

"I gave you some poppy seed to keep you resting and keep you more calm-" She pauses and then disappears into a sweet smelling tunnel.

She comes back with some herbs and she sets in front of me a minty smelling leaf. "Do you feel drousy-unmotivated?"

"Pretty much…" I answer with a sigh.

"This is catmint…I only use it for serious depression, you should feel happier and well.." Her blue eyes glitter with amusement. "Much more motivated." She chuckled as she gave me the herb.

I plopped the herb in my mouth, explosions of vibrant mint explode in my mouth and the weight of depression on my shoulders is slowly lifting by the time my mentor needs me for the dawn patrol.

I squint in the faint dawn light and I watch my clanmates gather beside me as we scan the borders for intruders. Nothing. No shadows, the only thing to be heard was the occasional chirp of a song bird. We weaved through the tall plants along the thunder-path, all was clear, a scent drifted on the wind- I froze, my fur bristling- Lightningclan! I was about to yowl when I realized it must be from their scent markers on the other side of the thunderpath. _Phew! I thought they might be coming to get me-_ Hawkfur's voice broke my thoughts.

"Tigerpaw, are you ok? You look like you just saw all of Lightningclan!" Hawkfur's amber eyes glittered with concern as well as humor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I meowed before smoothing down my ruffled pelt. I then followed the patrol to the Forbidden Forest border, no clan scents. Just the evil stench coming from that forest. Every cat seemed to raise their fur, even the warriors: Hawkfur, Shimmerwater and Bramblefire! That made me scared- so while Hawkfur and Bramblefire refreshed the scent markers, I looked around at the territory, then I looked at the field of Skyclan territory beyond it. _Huh, I bet we could fight Skyclan for that. We need more territory- so many kits to feed._

We head back to camp and I feel as hyper as a hyena. My claws prick the brambles as I bound into the camp. The sun is high and I feel my strength build while my confidence and mood brightens.

I feel my pelt burn with anxiety…_I need to be a warrior…I have waited too long!_ I feel my claws pierce the soft reeds that lay in the camp and I relax my grip.


	10. Chapter 10- Ambitions

**Chapter 10-Ambitions**

My eyes catch a gray pelt that flashes across the clearing and zips up to the platform that lays above the leader's den. It is made of sticks and reeds, I have always marveled at the pride the warrior's had when they had finished it soon after I had started training.

Mistystar's eyes glitter with a courage that I envy, her paws are white as snow as she yowls "All cats old enough to catch their own fish gather below the great platform." I scampered over to her, sit down energized and ready to listen to her.

Ottersplash runs toward me and sits beside me. I open my mouth to talk but Mistystar interrupts me and I flick my gaze towards her and I listen carefully. "I am proud to announce that Fawnstep's two kits will be made apprentices…. Pineleaf, you are a excellent fighter and outstanding hunter, and I trust in you that you will pass your skills onto your new apprentice- Lavenderkit, will you protect this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Lavenderkit's small black body shivered as she nodded, her violet eyes gleaming in the sun light.

Mistystar smiled and yowled " Then by the power of Starclan, your new name is Lavenderpaw and your mentor is… Pineleaf!"

Pineleaf padded up in front of her new apprentices and nodded to her while Lavenderpaw touched her muzzle to Pineleaf's brown shoulder.

Fawnstep sat up proudly, her bright violet eyes gleamed in the sun light. Mistystar summoned Fawnstep's other kit beneath the gray rock.

"Mallowkit, do you promise to protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Mallowkit's light brown body shivered as he nodded, his blue eyes darting around at the clan.

"Then, by the power of Starclan, your new mentor will be…Ottersplash!" Ottersplash's eye widened with hope & happiness as she approached her newly appointed apprentice.

"Ottersplash, you are a trustful, wise and skillful warrior. I trust in you that you pass on your talents to Mallowpaw." Ottersplash nodded and nodded to Mallowpaw while he licked her shoulder.

"And may Starclan light our paths!" Mistystar meowed before jumping off the bow of branches. I stretched my legs after the ceremony and I glanced around camp, the fresh kill's pleasant smell wafted to my nose and I couldn't resist the temptation. I ran over and scooped a mouse from the pile.

I ate hastily and sighed as I stared at the stars. I admired Mistystar…

_She is brave, wise and strong. I want to be like her some day, I will be leader... the most epic leader ever._ I got to my paws and scrambled over towards Shimmerwater.

" Shimmerwater, can we go on a hunting patrol tommarow?" I asked urgently, suddenly wanting to hunt with her clanmates.

"Sure, Tigerpaw. I will go ask Stoneclaw before he joins the Sun-high patrol. Then we are going to explore the territory and sharpen your skills on climbing as well as mice and frog hunting."

I nodded and waited for Shimmerwater to come back. Whilke I was waiting I looked at the little pool of water in the middle of camp, it reminded me so much of the Silver Stream.

Shimmerwater came back and meowed " We are going on a hunting patrol with Otterslash and Mallowpaw tomorrow. "

"Yeah!" I said, almost too excitedly.

She leads me out of camp, leading me to a large tree that spread out like a bush. "Now, you have to show me how you would climb this tree if I am a enemy cat!" She came hurtling towards me, I flipped backwards, landing upside down on the tree, I quickly repositioned myself and scrambled up the tree…

Too late. Shimmerwater lunged, taking my hind legs and dragging me down. She pinned mew down and purred in amusement. "You were too slow. That back flip was impressive though, but when climbing you want to use both back and front legs to bring you up, you were dragging yourself up with your front legs- try it like this." Shimmerwater scooched up to the first fork of the tree in a second, and jumped down. "Now, you try. Come on, you're a fast learner Tigerpaw, you can do it!"

I lunged at the tree, digging my claws into the bark and swirling up the tree, Shimmerwater's lunge barely missed my tail. "Good, but next time curl your tail around your back leg, that way cats can't snag your tail while climbing. Like this."

Shimmerwater curled her tail around her back leg and lunged at the tree, flying up the tree in seconds and she looked down at me from the second fork. "Try it." She meowed and scampered down to the first fork and jumped down.

I nodded and curled my fluffy tail around my hind leg, then lunging at the tree, feeling my claws dig into the soft bark as I scamper up the tree, Shimmerwater's attack completely missing me as I scampered to the second fork.

"Excellent, you have now passed the climbing tactics. Now, show me some tree moves." Shimmerwater smiled as I leaped down from the first fork.

"Umm..well you might want to stand back.." Shimmerwater shifted out of the way. I glanced at the tree-seeing a perfect lower limb that reached out above the ponds.

I crouched behind the limb and leaped up. I caught the limb with my long claws, I swung on the limb and let go, propelling myself forward and landing in a crouch.

Then I ran to the tree, cleverly rearing and backing up the tree, AS soon as I elevated off the ground, I pushed off the trunk, soaring towards the ponds- stopping myself right at the very edge.

"Good. Very nice moves- that is good for today. We will work on a few more another day." Shimmerwater purred and we headed back to camp, the sun was dying and we slipped into camp. I ran to my soft, cozy nest.

Surprisingly, I couldn't fall asleep so I stayed in my nest, out looking on the camp until it was moon high. I watched a group of cats leave the camp; Hawkfur, Bramblefire and Pineleaf left. _Huh, they must have moon high patrols-_I stifled a yawn and fell asleep.

The dawn light seemed to shift the brambles to the side as its growing light casts shadows of the newly appointed apprentices as they stretched and played in the den.

I spun around when a claw hit my ear. I jumped to my paws and saw Mallowpaw's blue eyes glittering in front of me. I ran out of the den, the long reeds lightly brushing my flank. Shimmerwater beckoned to me with her tail-"Come with me to the training center… we will begin water battle training." _Finally! I get to learn water Riverclan moves!_

I instantly groomed my long, ruffled pelt and fallowed the enthusiastic new apprentice into the clearing. His light brown tabby tail was quivering with uncontrollable excitement. _Was I that excited on my first day? _I thought, trying hard to remember.

I selected a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and gulped it down. I carefully licked my lips, savoring the flavor, although I was looking forward to eating a fish- I resisted.

Energy pulsed through me as I jumped over the log that sheltered the apprentices den. The vines threatened to strangle my white paws as I followed Shimmerwater through the flourishing underbrush.

_Owww!_My fluffy brown tabby tail had gotten snagged on a bur bush!"Shimmerwater, I need some help here…" I gritted my teeth as she let out a purr of amusement and she weaved through the long reeds and plucked the burrs from my tail.


	11. Chapter 11- Water Battle Training

**Chapter 11-Water Battle Training**

"Thanks Shimmerwater." I said softly as I swished my tail free of the burs. I focused my blue eyes on the trail ahead of me, I looked at the ponds and I started to wonder where exactly this new training center was…

Shimmerwater paused and smelled the air and I caught a whiff of fox, _stale…it must have moved out when the warriors fought it off._I followed Shimmerwater passed the two-leg stuff, little white dens were scattered and we finally got to a nice, grassy clearing and I noticed the cliff, a small pond laid beneath it.

I shivered, _What a horrible way for a cat to die… of course it would be one of the other clans, because Riverclan cats can swim-_A soft voice interrupted my thoughts " Tigerpaw, we don't have all day, Stoneclaw assigned us to the sun-high hunting patrol with Ottersplash and Mallowpaw, remember?"

Embarrassment seemed to sting my pelt as I swerved around and sat down, ready to begin my training. "Sorry, Shimmerwater- I was just thinking about how we could defeat another clan cat by leading them to the cliff…instead of directly killing them."

Shimmerwater's eyes glowed with satisfaction. "Well thought Tigerpaw, you're thinking like a warrior already! Now, why don't I show you a few water moves here, in the pond, and you can practice in that stream over there."

I nodded and watched closely. Shimmerwater scrambled into the clear, yet dirty water with no problem, she flipped backwards underwater and used a fish as a decoy. Shimmerwater pinned the fish to the bottom and raked its stomach. She swam back up quickly and shook the water from her whiskers.

"That move is best done when the stream gets full, so that the enemy doesn't drown and it isn't known as 'not honorable' and you still have the advantage of swimming." She kicked the water with her back legs, causing a splash to splatter the reeds that lined the pond.

Then Shimmerwater flipped forward and flung herself at the invisible enemy. Shimmerwater's blue blotched head popped up and she waded onto the shore. "That was one of those 'splash attack moves', where you blind them then attack them."

I nodded in understanding and I paused and looked at Shimmerwater-"Go on, practice them in the stream, it may be cold but Green leaf is starting so you should be fine, especially with that fluffy pelt of yours." I ran across the clearing to the flourishing stream.

I dabbed my paw into the cool water and I shivered, knowing I would have to jump into the same waters that carried my sisters away. The water swirled around my paws and I lunged in, bracing myself for the cold, refreshing feeling that awaited me.

I gasped as it chilled me to the bone and I busted through the surface and I realized, _I am swimming! _I tried to flip backwards but my head ached and I hated that feeling, so I opened my eyes in the crystal clear water and I spotted a small fish swimming around, I targeted it.

_Oh no- you are NOT getting away!_ The fish froze and I dove down, I pinned it down and sliced its belly, killing it instantly. I slapped its face and swam up to the top.

I shook off my whiskers and looked up at Shimmerwater who nodded in satisfaction. "Good job, you gave it a nice slash on the face, next time try rearing first and diving down instead of the back flip."

I nodded in pleasure, I searched the waters and I reared up catching sight of fish, I slashed at the invisible enemy in front of me, I then dived, pinning the fish down. I sliced its belly and raised to the surface, my claws an icy blue, when I looked up at Shimmerwater.

"Marvelous, Tigerpaw, marvelous. Now, I think you can live with just that water move, so why don't we try some land moves." I nodded and padded out of the water, my eyes glowed icily. I shook my long pelt and calmed myself down.

She showed me some awesome moves and I showed her a few moves I had learned from the Dark Forest, but of course, I said I thought of them myself.

I sighed and ran back to the camp, glad to see that the fresh kill pile was well stocked, and I snatched myself a small fish, and _I want to go hunting- but not at the ponds_I thought critically as I dug into my fish._At the river; that is where I want to hunt. _

With my paws tingling with anticipation, I finished my fresh-kill and bounded up to Shimmerwater, who was eating with Hawkfur, near the nursery.

I asked softly "Shimmerwater, can we go hunting along the river that borders Skyclan?"

Shimmerwater swallowed her green eyes thoughtful. "Well, we haven't hunted or trained by the river at all so far- so, yes, just let me talk with Hawkfur for a few minutes."

I smiled and purred my thanks, and then I bounced over to Mallowpaw, who was chewing on a sparrow next to the Elder's den.

Mallowpaw smiled and purred "Hi, Tigerpaw. How has training been- I just toured the territory- it is great!" His blue eyes were as light as the late green-leaf sky.

I smiled back, and replied "Hi Mallowpaw! Training has been good- Shimmerwater and I are going to the river- she is going to teach me techniques on how to hunt there." I paused briefly then continued "Would you and Ottersplash like to come too?"

Mallowpaw's eyes lit up and he meowed "Of course! I will go ask Ottersplash- you stay here." He then darted over to Ottersplash, who had also joined Shimmerwater and Hawkfur near the nursery.

I purred loudly "Go ahead- I am not going anywhere!" I watched Ottersplash's expression, and then watched Shimmerwater's- but Mallowpaw's expression was the most fun to watch. His expression went from a hopeful kit face to a wide grin as he scrambled towards me.

"We are coming too!" He exclaimed happily, I nodded, it was nice to have another apprentice to talk to.

I swung my gaze over to our mentors when I heard Shimmerwater yowl "Come on! Let's go!" With that, Shimmerwater jumped over the log…


	12. Chapter 12- The River

**Chapter 12-The River**

I sprinted across the clearing, leaping over the log effortlessly. I swung around, seeing Mallowpaw heaving himself over the top then nearly falling down in front of me.

Without a word, we ran after our mentors, who were already standing in the marsh, their tails flicking impatiently as we made our way toward them.

Ottersplash meowed briskly "Now, when we get to the river- be very careful. The bank is very unstable- and you could fall in and scare all the fish." As we crossed the marsh, water sloshed at my paws, _I am glad I am taller than Mallowpaw_ I thought as I glanced over, Mallowpaw was drenched up to his shoulder, but he kept progressing, struggling to keep up with me.

Then we approached it, I shivered- the river was completely silent and looked lifeless as I stood on the unsteady, reed bank and stared into the dark waters.

Mallowpaw plopped down beside me on the bank, his eyes full of exhaustion. I meowed cautiously "Mallowpaw- are you okay?"

He mumbled "I am fine- just a little worn out." He continued to stare into the dark swirling waters.

I glanced over at Shimmerwater who began to speak "This river separates Riverclan from Skyclan. There are plenty of fish swimming through the river- but you must be careful. This river is very deep- it has no mercy. Now, I will show you how to hunt fish in this river."

Shimmerwater stared into the water, her whiskers twitching as she crouched. I watched Shimmerwater, waiting for her to suddenly strike out, flipping a fish in the air, but all was silent except the gentle whistling of the breeze through the tall reeds.

Then I watched as Shimmerwater's body tensed, she lowered herself into the reeds and then lashed out a paw, skillfully scooping it to the shore, right next to Mallowpaw. His eyes grew huge as he pounced on the wriggling fish, then the fish went still.

I smiled at Shimmerwater's catch, I thought _I get it! You have to lower yourself into the reeds so the fish doesn't spot you, then you have to lash out quickly when the fish comes close enough to the surface, then you have to flick it to shore…_

Ottersplash purred to Shimmerwater "Great catch! It has been a while since a cat has caught a fish from the river- especially near Leaf-fall."

Shimmerwater grinned, obviously satisfied with her rare success and moved towards us. "Come, you two, we should get back to camp before night fall. Perhaps another time you will catch a fish on the river." I frowned, I had began to like it by the river, but then I caught a slight scent on the breeze- _Skyclan? That is why Shimmerwater is so anxious…_

Understanding Shimmerwater's anxiety, I nodded as we hurried back to camp. Mallowpaw snatched the fish and scrambled after us.


	13. Chapter 13- Skyclan Again!

**Chapter 13-Skyclan- again!**

We hurried back to camp and chaos exploded in the camp. I feel my claws tense as I run in front of Shimmerwater, I smirked as I think _wow, what a coincidence? Right after my battle and hunting training! Those pieces of fox-dung better watch out…_

I lunged over the log that lined the camp and I sunk my claws into the back of an enemy cat, he screeched and twisted back at me, trying to snatch my paw. I jumped off in front of him, I swerved and slashed his gray face.

The cat looked familiar-_this is the Skyclan tom I had defeated while I lived in Lightningclan!_I growled "It's nice to see another fox-dung!" He slashed my ear and I smirked as I side stepped, dodging an easy blow.

His gray tail swished and his eyes narrowed. He lunged toward me, and I ducked, I twisted around and I back flipped. I caught his jaw and flipped him in the air, I growled in satisfaction as I heard a thump behind me. Knowing he was defeated, I sprang at a she-cat with a ginger pelt.

I slashed her flank and she quickly turned and swiped my muzzle. I stared into her green eyes and she froze, her green eyes wide and confused. I looked around the battle clearing, and before I knew it, she had me pinned to the ground.

I felt the air knocked out of me and I snatched her tail with my hind legs, she fell backwards and I slashed her face and I dived back into the battle. A scent was floating along with the scent of Skyclan… Shadowclan! _Oh, Starclan help us!_

Panic started to overwhelm my senses as I searched the camp, seeing we were greatly outnumbered…. I growled as I hit a tom in the neck. He snarled at me and I hissed, lashing my paw out, tripping him and I reared on my hind legs, slashing him in the face as he struggled to his paws, then I pounced on him.

I swiped his ear and snarled "Give up kitty, or you'll meet your warrior ancestors sooner than you would like…" He growled and went limp… feeling satisfaction I loosened my grip…BIG mistake!

He threw me off and I hit the ground hard, I struggled to my paws and I glared at him, he froze momentarily and I lunged, hitting his ear with a screechy and I disappeared into the battle, leaving my rather confused enemy in the dust.

A scent hit my nose and I felt my pelt rise-Lightningclan! _I hope they are on our side…._I saw Mistystar fighting a Skyclan she-cat who was furiously swiping at Mistystar's throat. "No!" I ran as fast as I could and I easily bowled the she-cat over, pinning her down.

Her wide orange eyes narrowed as she desperately tried to swipe my throat. I growled, ready to give this cat a lesson for deliberately trying to take Mistystar's life. "Wait- please spare me! I will do anything…." Her eyes were wide as my claws pricked at her throat.

"Ok, then never touch my leader again!" I snarled at her and I let her go, chasing her off. I watched the she-cat disappear into the bushes. Then I swung around, looking for my next opponent.

My piercing, icy blue eyes scanned the clearing. Just then, a brilliant idea popped in my head. _I could lead a patrol to the training center, have two warriors sitting in the bushes- while I lured the enemies in. Brilliant! But where is.. _then the air is knocked out of me. I look up, although my senses are blurry, I can smell the scent of a Shadowclan cat. _Rowanstar!_

I growled, anger pulsing through me. I yanked his tail with all the power I could muster, he loosened his grip, grimacing in pain, I smirked, plummeting his belly with my claws.

Then I get up and make a dash to the side, quickly striking Rowanstar in the back of the head, then swiping his ear. He growled as he swatted out a paw, but his blow only caught the tip of my ear.

I was about to escape to find Shimmerwater, when Mallowpaw came flying out of nowhere, he landed on Rowanstar's back. Mallowpaw growled, raking his claws along his opponent's forehead, but the apprentice was so small- Rowanstar screeched and flung the apprentice off, leaving the apprentice winded on the ground.

That was when I darted in, giving Rowanstar a blow in the flank. Anger flared in his eyes, and he gave my face a nice whack. Pain flashed in the side of my face. _OH! Now you want a piece of us!_I glanced back, Mallowpaw had risen to his paws, lashing his tail in fury.

"Attack!" I screeched, my face was bleeding badly and it stung horribly. I lunged at Rowanstar, while Mallowpaw darted in and out of reach, making Rowanstar all the more outraged. Then Rowanstar gave up, but not without a few blows. He had managed to give me a nice, long scar on my flank. Mallowpaw had a muzzle scar and a few little scratches.

The battle was raging- enemy cats still thrived, we were outnumbered. I growled softly, frustrations pricking on my pelt. Then I paused to sniff the air. A new scent drifted along the breeze- Lightningclan!

I felt my heart lift momentarily- then a flicker a fright made me think twice. _Are they coming to get my littermates & me? Oh, great Starclan, I hope not!_

I ran through the battle, desperately trying to find Shimmerwater. I spotted a blue and white she-cat, viciously tackling a Skyclan tom. I growled and approached my mentor.

"Shimmerwater, let's lead a patrol. We only need 3 cats, come on! It is going to work awesome!' I meowed, excitement bubbling inside me.

Shimmerwater finished her battle and let her enemy flee. She smirked in satisfaction and turn back to me. "Hmm- come here, we will discuss it over there." Flicking her blue tabby tail at the bushes, she glanced over at Mallowpaw.

"You can come too."

I quickly scrambled to the bushes, Mallowpaw was following closely behind. Shimmerwater's green eyes glowed in the leaves of the bush. She slapped her blue swirled tail on the forest floor impatiently.

"What is the plan Tigerpaw?" She meowed calmly, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I was thinking, if I could make my enemies furious enough to chase me, you two could be hiding in a tree or just in underbrush- but both of you would be spaced apart strategically so I could run through and you two could attack them."

Shimmerwater blinked thoughtfully. "Good plan- but would you like me to attack from the training tree and Mallowpaw could attack from the undergrowth?"

I replied briskly "Sure. I will go annoy some flea bags- go to your stations." I nodded to them with a sharp nod and exploded out of the bushes and nipped a orange tabby she-cat's tail hard. The she-cat snarled and whipped around, obviously intimidated.

I snickered and lunged at a small apprentice cuffing it by the ears, the small brow tabby tom-cat smirked and both cats spat at me in rage. I backed up, glancing back to see how close I was to the edge of the clearing.

"Come on kitties- come and get me!" I snarled and swiveled around, bolting into the undergrowth. My heart pounded as paw steps thundered at my back paws.

I swerved through the tall Golden Rod stems, then bursting into a short grass clearing, I saw Shimmerwater in the training tree, I quickly glanced back, seeing the two cats running close behind.

"Attack!" I snarled and swiveled around, swiping the massive she-cat across the muzzle. Shimmerwater screeched and tackled the tom, cuffing him, by the ears and shredding his muzzle in the process.

Mallowpaw let out a growl as he lunged at the large she-cat, I was battling. He leaped on the she-cat's back and scratched the she-cat's orange tabby forehead.

A young red she-cat, dappled with white spots burst into the battle clearing. Her amber eyes widened as she saw the two Skyclan cats. "Oakpaw? Sunfrost!" She meowed slightly confused, but when the two cats turned around… she gasped and took a step back. "What happe-"The she-cat screeched and flung herself at Mallowpaw.

I snarled, lashing my tail and rammed into the young she-cat. I pinned her down easily, her amber eyes widened and I snickered. Then a massive paw swiped my head and fell to the ground.

I scrambled to my paws and I shot an icy glare at Sunfrost, who froze immediately. Applepaw stiffened with fear and meowed "Sunfrost and Oakpaw- Shadowstar has said that we should retreat… Lightningclan has joined on Riverclan's side and is creaming our defenses…"

I released my glare and snarled "Better go kitty!" I lashed my tail and glared at Oakpaw, who stammered and squealed " I am coming Applepaw, wait up!" He scrambled across to the young she-cat, his muzzle still bleeding from Shimmerwater's blows.

Shimmerwater licked the blood off her paws and looked up, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "Excellent job, Mallowpaw and Tigerpaw. That was a great idea Tigerpaw!"

I felt my pelt grow hot in embarrassment. "Thanks." I mumbled and sprinted back to camp, eager to see my clan.

I arrived in the clearing, to my despair, a clump of gray fur laid in the clearing. Suddenly a scream of despair came from the other side of the camp, "Stonefur no! What about our kits?"

I stepped back in surprise… _I never knew Ottersplash was expecting kits! Poor_ Ottersplash…Ottersplash lunged across the clearing and crouched over Stonefur, crying …

Mistystar bowed her head to her fallen deputy. She murmured something just out of ear shot, then she turned called "Rainstorm and Bramblefoot, please gather the herbs for the medicine for Stonefur's vigil tonight, Willowshine is going to be very busy with wounds."

The two elders nodded and scrambled stiffly over to the medicine cat's den and gathered a few herbs and limped over to Stonefur, dragging the fallen deputy back into the center of the camp.

I watched Mistystar as she leaped onto the high branch, and yowled "All cats gather under high branch for a clan meeting!"

I ran quickly, sitting down in the soft grass, my tail twitched impatiently. _Who will be the new deputy? Will I ever become a warrior..?_

Mistystar yowled "We have won another battle! Stonefur has passed away, and the new deputy will be Pinewater." She paused momentarily, then continued, "Two of our apprentices will become warriors today, both have shown great courage and loyalty to our clan. Shimmerwater, do you believe Tigerpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

I gasped in surprise, my fur feeling hot in embarrassment as Shimmerwater answered "Yes, she is."

Mistystar purred and meowed "I call Starclan down to look upon this apprentice, she has worked hard to learn the ways of your noble code, by the power of Starclan your new name will be Tigerheart."

My heart busted with happiness. _I am a warrior! I am Tigerheart! _Shimmerwater purred and chants filled the air.

I listened as Mistystar did the same for Leopardpaw, and she became Leopardheart. I purred and walked over to Leopardheart. "Ready to sit in vigil?"

"You bet!" Leopardheart purred in delight and we walked to the center of camp, where Pinewater, the new deputy, crouched over Stonefur with Mistystar.

I watched over the camp as night fell, all was too quiet. I shivered, hating the eerie chill of the night. I sat motionless beside Leopardheart. I could hear my heart beating in the silence, I was too tense to even think about going to sleep. Thoughts about the battle tossed through my head as I continued to stare into the unwelcoming, cold, black night. I flinched at every sound…


	14. Chapter 14- I'm A Warrior

**Chapter 14-I'm a warrior!**

It has been a moon since the battle. A new chill began to fill the air, Leaf-fall is coming. I sighed, getting to my paws. I have been in Riverclan for 3 moons now, I was now 10 moons old.

The gathering had been held last night, but I was not chosen to attend, but from what Shimmerwater had told me yesterday, Tawnypelt, the Shadowclan deputy, had moved to the elders den and Darkclaw had taken the former deputies place. Also, Shadowclan has 2 young warriors, Grassflower and Shadowheart and a new medicine cat, Birdsong. In Lightningclan, Pineheart had been appointed as Deputy after Lightningflower died of green-cough, and Lightningfeather had 3 kits: Violetkit, Brindlekit and Reedkit. To add to the list of news, Skyclan had 2 new warriors, Applefrost and Oakclaw.

I scrambled over to Leopardheart. "Any news with the border patrols?" I asked curiously.

"None, the other clans have been rather quiet since the battle. They're probably planning another attack." Leopardheart rolled her blue eyes and yawned.

I shivered, remembering Stonefur's limp body, smothered with blood… I watched Mallowpaw leave with his new mentor, Bramblefire, because Ottersplash had moved into the nursery and was due any day now.

Swallowwater's kits pranced in the nursery, while the queens chatted quietly, enjoying the sun. Pinewater was organizing the sun-high patrol, and hunting patrols. Only a few warriors remained in the camp. Pinewater, Shimmerwater, Hawkfur, Frostytail, Leopardheart and me.

I padded over to Leopardheart, who was now chatting with Hawkfur. "Do you want to go hunting?" I asked, I wanted to go hunt by the gathering place since the fish had started to hide in the depths of the ponds.

Leopardheart nodded, "Sure, Tigerheart. Where shall we hunt?" She answered, her blue eyes glowing with excitement.

"The gathering place, the fish are hiding, so we mind as well hunt elsewhere." I replied happily.

Leopardheart nodded in agreement then replied, "Sure, should we ask Pinewater?"

I sighed, my fur prickling in impatience; I was aching to go hunting "Of course." I sighed, and I watched my littermate gracefully run over to Pinewater murmured the question and bounded back to me.

"She said we can, now let's go!" She meowed, her eyes glittering with excitement.

I darted to the edge of the camp, leaped over the log, and sprinted to the gathering place. The marsh grasses brushed my pelt and water sloshed at my paws as I came to a halt a few fox lengths away from the gathering place.

I pricked my ears and crouched low, listening to the birds chirping delightfully, squirrels chattering and harvesting nuts for winter. But I was focusing hard on the bushes in front of me…

Leopardheart crouched down next to me, her eyes filled with excitement. Her eyes seemed to be darting from tree to tree, her tail swishing against the reeds.

My ears flicked toward a small rustling in the bushes. I silently crept forward, flicking my ears back and I unsheathed my claws as I spotted small mouse nibbling on a berry.

I lunged forward, breaking the silence and startling the mouse, but it was too late for the mouse- I swiped it with a death blow and picked it up with my teeth, I turned to see that Leopardheart was stalking a bird that was on a low branch of a bush. Leopardheart leaped upwards, taking the bird down with a massive, spotted orange paw.

I dug a small hole in the reeds and dropped my mouse in, then Leopardheart dropped her bird, I felt something prick my paw and I winced, a large thorn stuck out of my paw. I quickly dislodged the thorn and cleaned the wound.

I looked up at Leopardheart, who was watching the birds fluttering above us. I meowed "So, how have you been?" I asked since it had been a long time since the last time I talked to Leopardheart and I needed to talk to someone…

Leopardheart meowed plainly "Fine. How have you been?" She asked and I bit back a retort- I _knew_ Leopardheart wasn't telling the full truth.

"GOOD." I snapped back, my voice sound a little more angry than I had intended to. I felt hurt by the way Leopardheart had dismissed the question so easily.

Leopardheart widened her eyes in surprise, snatched her prey and scrambled back to camp. I let out a deep sigh, _my paw aches and Leopardheart totally blew me off. Great. Delightful._

I sat there for what had seemed a long time. I seemed to stare off into the forbidden forest, and for the first time I questioned it. _Why is it 'forbidden'? I mean, seriously, why couldn't a clan take over it… it can't be that bad…_ I stared at it for a long moment and then a familiar voice whispered in my ear… "We are closer than you think, Tigerheart…"

I gasped and turned around,_was that Snickerstream?_ I felt the fur rise on my shoulders and I scooped up the muse and ran back to the camp, being careful to smooth my fur before I entered so Mistystar wouldn't question me as a warrior.

I felt my fur prickle in unease as I leaped into the camp, dropping my mouse at the fresh-kill pile. Luckily, everything was good, safe and sound. _I wonder if Ottersplash had her kits yet…_

I walked over to the nursery, and I spotted Willowshine, I scrambled over to her and I asked "Has Ottersplash had her kits yet?"

Willowshine purred, her blue eyes sparkling "Yes, you can go see them if you would like… just be quiet, you don't want to upset them." I purred my thanks and entered the sweet smelling den.

"Hi, Ottersplash." I meowed as I spotted her in the corner of the den.

Ottersplash smiled and purred, "Hi, Tigerheart! It is good to see you again!" She paused then continued, "This is Troutkit." She said, nodding at a solid grey tom. "This is Softkit." She continued, nodding at a small fluffy white she-kit. "And this is Thistlekit." She nodded at a small, spiked fur, light grey she-kit.

I purred "Their beautiful." Ottersplash smiled slightly, clearly regretting Stonefur's death .

"They will make awesome warriors! Goodbye for now…" I said cheerfully, seeing the kits had cheered me up and I felt at ease once again.

I bounded across the clearing, looking for a limb to sharpen my claws on. I slipped into the warriors den and spotted a strip of wood, full of claw marks._The scratching log!_ I went over to it and began to rake my claws along the raged bark, feeling satisfactory as my claws were sharpened to sharp, thin points. By the time I was done, I would have been certain the wood piece would have been in shreds. But, to my surprise, it wasn't.

I left the den and sprinted over to Pinewater, wanting to know what patrol I was going to do tomorrow. "Pinewater, what patrol am I on tomorrow?" She looked at me closely then answered,

"The dawn patrol, then you will go hunting with Hawkfur and Shimmerwater." I nodded, satisfied with my duties and I selected a mouse from the pile. I gulped it down, for I was very hungry.


	15. Chapter 15-Tragedy

**Chapter 15-Tragedy**

The sun had raised high in the sky, and I was determined to patrol the territory before dusk arrived. I looked around the camp, searching for the deputy.

I smelled the air, locating the deputy in an instant. _Why would Pinewater be in the Medicine cat den? _A terrifying feeling hit me and I sprinted to the Medicine cat den, hoping the deputy was not hurt.

Just as I had feared, Pinewater was splayed out, her fur drenched and blood flowing from one of her hind legs.

Willowshine was frantically licking at the deputy's drenched fur, then quickly racing to the hollowed log and scavenging for supplies, lost in severe panic as the deputy shivered and winced in pain, taking shallow breaths.

"What happened?" I gasped in horror, although I knew I should not be asking what had happened but_ I should be asking to help instead. _I stammered "What can I help with?"

Willowshine looked up wirily at me as she meowed "You go collect cob webs, I am out of them and Pinewater needs some." The medicine looked over at Pinewater in sympathy, then began to lick the soaked she-cat's fur again.

I nodded and exited out of the medicine cat den and looked around- _Where could I find cob webs… _I thought as I frantically searched the forest, vibrant colored leaves falling to the ground and crunching under my paws, the breeze whisking my long fur and I turned toward the border of the territory, looking through the wall of dead limbs, and successfully finding a spider web, I leaped up and clawed it out of the tree, then very carefully checking to make sure that there was positively no spider lurking in the web.

I rolled the bundle under my chin and ran through the forest, and I entered the medicine den and dropped the wad at Willowshine's paws. "Is that enough?" I asked hopefully and Willowshine's eyes sparkled happily.

"Yes, that could supply about 3 deep cuts, excellent find, Tigerheart." I nodded and watched carefully as Willowshine wrapped some of the spider web around Pinewater's back leg.

I looked at the deputy, who was now only damp but looked very tired and her green eyes were dull with pain. The deputy struggled to get to her paws, and then fell back down and with the use of her front legs she dragged herself to a nest in the corner, a lavender bush hung above the nest.

Willowshine sighed as she glanced at the deputy then turned back towards me. "Thank you for the help, Tigerheart, but I think it is time for you to go now." She meowed softly.

I trudged out of the den in disappointment, and I walked under the willows vines and Leaped over the log, entering the camp with a sigh.

I padded over to Shimmerwater, who was meowing softly to Mallowpaw and Bramblefire. I sat down next to them. "Will she be ok?" Mallowpaw meowed with a reluctant glance toward the medicine den.

Shimmerwater responded sadly "I don't know Mallowpaw- she had a pretty rough fall."

Bramblefire glanced over at me and greeted me "Hi, Tigerheart, where have you been?"

I responded "I was helping Willowshine heal Pinewater. Anyway, what exactly happened to Pinewater?"

Shimmerwater spoke "Bramblefire, Mallowpaw and I had gone to the gathering place to hunt with Pinewater, Pinewater slipped on a rock on top of the hill, and she went tumbling down, falling through the bushes and then falling into the water. Bramblefire had leaped in and dragged her out, then we all helped bring her back to camp." I nodded in understanding, now noticing that Bramblefire was damp, his long tabby fur sleek against his muscular frame.

I spotted Willowshine and Mistystar meowing softly to each other, _probably discussing Pinewater's injury… _I thought grimly as I watched Mistystar leap on top of her den and yowl "All cats gather below me for a clan meeting!"

I immediately walked over with Shimmerwater, Bramblefire and Mallowpaw and sat down below Mistystar. I watched as the all my clanmates, except Pinewater, gather below Mistystar.

Mistystar meowed "Pinewater, our noble deputy, has gone through a terrible accident and has decided to go to the Elder's den. So, now I call upon Starclan to watch upon us and accept my choice. Leopardheart will be the new deputy of Riverclan."

Cheers echoed through the camp- "Leopardheart! Leopardheart!" I yowled happily, _my own littermate was deputy of Riverclan!_ I purred and greeted Leopardheart happily.

"Congratulations!" I purred in her ear, but she didn't even acknowledge that I was there. I stalked back to Mallowpaw who seemed to be hiding frustration as he paced back and forth, then his gaze lightened when he saw me.

"I think you would have been better." He meowed bitterly, and then padded back to his mentor, who also looked confused, _after all, Bramblefire is a strong, loyal warrior, he ought to be a little angered by the leader's choice._

Mistystar purred and meowed "Wait, this is not over yet. Swallowwater's 3 kits; Lionkit, Robinkit and Cinderkit, are ready to become apprentices. I call down upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these 3 kits. Lionkit, do you promise to protect this clan even with your life?"

Lionkit's emerald eyes were widened as he walked forward, then he meowed "I do." His golden dappled fur was spiked up and he shivered with nervousness.

"Then, by the power of Starclan, your new name will be Lionpaw and Tigerheart will be your mentor." Mistystar meowed proudly.

I walked forward. _I had not been expecting this… now I have my own apprentice! _My heart was beating so loudly, I thought every cat in the forest could have heard it. I stood in front of my new apprentice, and he licked my shoulder cautiously and then we walked over to the back of the crowd, neither of us liked attention.

I meowed "So, Lionpaw. We are going to explore the territory, first thing tomorrow, ok?" The small apprentice nodded and we watched the rest of the meeting. Cinderpaw, a silver she-cat with tabby marking on her legs and blue eyes, had become Willowshine's apprentice, while Robinpaw was Fallowfern's apprentice.

I gracefully ran to my nest in the warriors den, closing my eyes and a paw sharply poked my ribs. "What!" I growled and saw that it was Shimmerwater. I got to my paws, and mumbled "What do you want?"

Shimmerwater meowed "Tigerheart, it is your turn to sleep in the Nursery. We have started taking shifts, and you are supposed to sleep there tonight."

"Ok." I walked across the dark clearing, and slipped into the nursery and carefully found an open nest, I settled down in the cold nest and drifted into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16- Darkness Awaits

**Chapter 16-Darkness awaits**

I opened my icy blue eyes to see that I was surrounded by a misty, dense forest. _The Dark Forest…_I thought in satisfaction, I haven't visited in moons, ever since I joined Riverclan. _I hope Snickerstream is pleased with my progress…_I thought nervously as I crept through the forest, keeping my ears alert and scanning the trees for any movement…

"Well, hello, Tigerheart, welcome back." A scathing, familiar voice from behind me. I swiveled around in surprise.

"Hi, Snickerstream…I didn't see you there…" I meowed in unease, as she walked toward me, her aqua eyes narrowed at me.

"Well, Tigerheart, your progress is excellent, but you need to stop by more often…" She snickered and sat down, eyeing me carefully. I shuffled my paws in unease as she sharpened her claws on a stump, and then looked back at me.

"Your sister is deputy now, huh?" She purred roughly and added "You will be next."

I smiled lightly at the thought of me leading Riverclan, but then I thought _but what aboutMistystar- the most gentle, and noble leader in the forest. I never want her to die…_

Snickerstream purred again and got to her paws "Come on, we don't want to gossip like elders all night, do we?" Then she weaved through the trees, I followed, unease still prickling my fur.

We entered a foggy clearing, although the fog was thick; I could make out the outlines of two shadowy figures making their way towards us. I smelled the air carefully, tensing up when I didn't recognize the scent of the shadowy figures.

My fur bristled as they gradually advanced toward us, Snickerstream smiled wickedly at me; then turned to the cats. "Hello Tigerpatch and Darkheart. This is Tigerheart; my most advanced apprentice. I was wondering if you two would like to train her while I work with Applefrost of Skyclan." Snickerstream said, obviously not wanting to take no as an answer.

I shivered _Applefrost comes here? That is a surprise…_ I thought, thinking back to the battle with Skyclan and Shadowclan a few moons ago. Applefrost had been tiny- so delicate I was surprised when she had viciously tackled Mallowpaw during the battle.

Tigerpatch nodded, his white pelt patched with brown tabby splotches. His amber eyes gleamed as he smiled at me. Darkheart just nodded, penetrating me with her dark violet eyes.

"Come." Darkheart meowed as she lead me to another dim clearing, Tigerpatch following closely behind. Darkheart sat down, no emotions on her face. She was a dark black tabby with long, wicked claws that scarred the ground as she waited for Tigerpatch to sit next to her.

I sat down, waiting for my new mentors to give me directions. Then Darkheart meowed "Tonight, Tigerheart, you will be training for your assessment, which will be your next visit. Tigerpatch will be your opponent tonight, now, you will fight. No blood, there is enough time for that next time." Darkheart grinned and snickered under her breath as I crouched in front of Tigerpatch, waiting for Darkheart's signal.

"Now!" Darkheart screeched and I flung myself at Tigerpatch, knocking the wind out of him. Tigerpatch got to his paws and narrowed his eyes at me as he studied me warily.

I lashed out my paw, aiming for his muzzle but catching his left ear instead. Retaliating, Tigerpatch growled and launched himself at me, but he was far too slow. I leaped out of the way and then lunged at him, swatting his face. Then I darted back out of reach of his blow.

I swiftly glanced over at Darkheart who seemed to be chuckling to herself as she watched the mock battle. Then, the wind was knocked out of me. I fell to the ground, rolling out of the way of Tigerpatch's outstretched paws.

I scrambled to my paws and snarled at him, resuming into a crouch position. I remembered Snickerstream's cunning move. _Swipe, roll, twist, pounce._ I thought as he walked towards me, his tail twitching in delight.

I snarled, swiping his right front paw, almost snickering as he lost his balance, then I rolled out of the way when he attempted to swipe at me as he recovered. Then I reared p on my hind paws, twisting in a circle, my paws outstretched. To my satisfaction, I felt my paw smack his muzzle, and saw him retaliate._Perfect!_I smiled as he backed away, then I launched myself at him, bowling him over, he then raked my belly with sheathed paws. I jumped off and crouched, ready for his next attack.

Darkheart purred wickedly "Excellent, Tigerheart. Tigerpatch- you should be sad, she totally whipped you with Snickerstream's signature move." Tigerpatch growled angrily, and then sat down, pausing to lick his ruffled fur.

I nodded my thanks to Darkheart and Tigerpatch and drifted into a deeper sleep.


	17. Chapter 17- Lionpaw

**Chapter 17-Lionpaw**

I blinked my eyes open when a sharp prod awoke me, I looked up to see Lionpaw's emerald eyes staring down at me, his golden dappled pelt shimmering in the dawn light.

"Come on Tigerheart!" He wailed as he bounced up and down in front of me. "We need to start my training!" Before the bouncy apprentice could complain anymore, I scrambled to my paws, nodding to him.

"Let's go. We will start with a tour of the territory- then we will hunt; tomorrow we will battle train- I better ask Leopardheart about going on a hunting patrol tomorrow." I meowed briskly and padded up to Leopardheart who was sending out the dawn patrol.

"Leopardheart, can you assign Lionpaw and I to the sun-high hunting patrol tomorrow?" I asked anxiously, Lionpaw fidgeting impatiently behind me.

"Of course, Tigerheart." Leopardheart answered with a brisk nod, then I leaped over the log and sat down, waiting for Lionpaw to climb over the log.

"So, we are going to tour the territory-but- you MUST listen to every word I say, got it?" I said as soon as Lionpaw plopped down beside me. He nodded his emerald eyes huge with understanding. I smiled in satisfaction and continued trekking to the thunder path, weaving through the sticks I waited for Lionpaw, who was beaming with excitement ashe looked out onto the path, his nose suddenly wrinkling in disgust.

"Uggh- it smells horrible! It is coming from across that sandy path!"

I purred in amusement "That is Lightningclan- you will get used to their stench after a while." Then Lionpaw scampered to the middle of the path.

I screeched "Lionpaw!" I threw myself at him dragging him by the scruff, the thunder path rumbled as a monster came by, barely missing us.

I hissed angrily "Lionpaw! What did I say about listening! You could have been killed…" I growled under my breath, my heart pounding hard from the close call.

"I..I'm sorry…" Lionpaw stammered, his ears flat against his head and his eyes wide with fear.

I took a deep breath. _Having an apprentice is harder than I thought… _I sighed "It is ok. Just be more careful next time, ok?"

He nodded. I grinned and set off, weaving through the barrier of sticks until we reached the gathering place. "This is the gathering place- we hunt here sometimes, but not often." I paused hesitantly, looking at him then at the pond behind the little hill, the bushes on the end still snapped from Pinewater's fall.

"This is the pond where Pinewater fell in. Always be cautious of yours surroundings, even in battle- there are many surprises hidden among the marsh." I meowed, flicking my tail toward the pond and the marsh.

Lionpaw was terrified; his eyes wide and he asked "Will any surprises get us?" I purred, my eyes glittering in amusement.

"No, Lionpaw- you will be fine, just watch your step while we cross the marsh, ok…" I purred, trying to reassure the cowardly apprentice. He grinned slightly- not enough to make me sure he wasn't scared, though.

I padded alongside the pond and approached the marsh, my paws sinking as I struggled to avoid getting wet- of course, none of those precautions worked. Of course, our legs were fully drenched when we approached the river.

I stopped a few fox-lengths away from the river, worried that my wary apprentice would fall into the dark waters. "This is the river- this river separates us from Skyclan. Watch out, the bank is very light, the reeds would break under your weight in seconds if you were to run through them." I warned as he cautiously peered over the edge of the bank, quickly scampering back at my warning.

I then turned, following the river as we weaved through the tall bushes, loosing their vibrant leaves, which crunched under our paws as we ducked under the bushes. The camp was right behind us now.

Lionpaw smiled, obviously pleased that he had made it this far without a severe heart attack yet. He meowed "Wow- Riverclan territory is huge! How far to go?"

I paused thoughtfully and replied briskly, keeping a steady pace as we padded alongside the river. "We are about halfway- still a bit to go yet."

He frowned, looking tired. I frowned back _I hope I am not over doing it….maybe we should go back.._then hard dismay gripped me. _No- if I did that Lionpaw might take advantage of me…_

I continued to follow the river's edge, smiling at the rare, hollow stump that was beside us. I paused, wondering if we could hunt there. _No- we will hunt later- after we eat, that way Lionpaw doesn't complain all the way there._

I slowed my rapid pace, noticing that Lionpaw was a few tail-lengths behind me, slacking the hard effort I remembered having when I was an apprentice. Suddenly sick and tired of Lionpaw's slacking, I snapped "Well, are you coming or not!"

He flinched at my tone and quickly stopped the slacking and muttered apologetically "Sorry- Tigerheart."

I replied "That is ok- just give an effort ok, I want to get hunting by sun-high." He nodded eagerly, and he never slackened his pace again.

We came to a halt at a intersection, where the little stream joined the river, slicing Skyclan territory in half. The gentle breeze whistled through the reeds, ruffling our fur as we sat next to the bank.

I smirked "Skyclan would never know if we crossed the river; they hardly travel across it anyway-" Lionpaw nodded, scrunching his nose at the sudden wave of Skyclan scent coming from across the stream.

I continued briskly "Come on, let's keep going or we will never make it back to camp." I scrambled to my paws and padded along the river, the young willows blowing gently above my head.

We traveled along the stream until we approached the ridge that lead down to the pond. I saw Lionpaw shudder as he came to the edge, his green eyes widened with fear.

"Is this the pond…" He asked, still staring down the steep ridge into the murky depths of the water.

"This is A pond." I corrected him. "We have many ponds; but this is the most dangerous." I said, watching him carefully, to make sure I would not have to rescue him- again.

He just nodded and backed away from the ridge, obviously frightened. I thought _Huh- if he thinks that is the worst- he should see how gruesome the battle's turn out!_

I smirked at the thought as we approached another pond; the undergrowth was turning yellow, dying from the chill of leaf-fall. He approached it carefully, as if he expected to suddenly sink into the dirt and disappear. _What a cautious apprentice; well, at least he is not too curious…_I thought and meowed "This is the most common fishing pond- but the pond that is connected to this pond is excellent for catching frogs."

"Frogs?" Lionpaw asked, disgusted and flicking his left ear back. I nodded dismissively at his disgusted look.

"Yes, frogs." I sighed and continued "We catch them alive and let the kits practice with them."

"Oh…. I remember that…" He smiled and nodded.

I grinned back and we ran back to camp, I leaped over the log- beating him easily, and waited patiently for him to get into camp.

A few minutes later, Lionpaw scrambled over the log, panting heavily as he sat next to me. He sank to the ground with a sigh, his golden dappled pelt thick with burrs.

I purred in amusement "You better go to the medicine cat- you look like you ran into a burr bush!"

He scowled at me and reluctantly scampered over to the medicine cat den.

The sun was beginning to set and Lionpaw still had not came out of the den. _Oh mouse-dung. I guess I will have to hunt with him tomorrow… _I yawned sleepily and padded to the warriors den, sinking into my nest with a sigh.


	18. Chapter 18- Fatal Fall

**Chapter 18-Fatal Fall**

I awoke sleepily, lights drifting into the den as the sun began to rise. I yawned and scrambled to my paws, walking into the clearing.

I listened carefully, the wind whistled through the reeds- paws thundered through the territory. I stiffened in alarm. _What now? Another attack….?_

Sure enough alarming scents sparked in the crisp air, and Shimmerwater flicked her ears back, lashing her tail in annoyance, then she sprinted into the leader's den.

Mistystar sprang out of the den and into the clearing, her eyes narrowed and her gray pelt rising. "Riverclan attack!" The warriors hissed in unison and Mistystar flung herself at a Skyclan cat, pinning it down, lashing her tail. Screeches flooded my ears as the battle exploded in the clearing.

I sprang at a nearby cat, slashing its cheek with my claws. The cat snarled and whipped around. It was a black tom, his eyes were burning with rage. I gasped "Rowanstar!"

The tom grinned and snickered "Yes, you didn't think I would give up so easily- did you?" His eyes glinted with amusement.

"No, Rowanstar. I knew you were mouse brained enough to come back!" I snapped and lunged at his face, scoring a long ragged, scar across his face.

He screeched and lashed out, so fast I thought it was impossible I could ever escape it. My reflexes went on turbo, and I ducked, hearing a rush of wind go past my ear. Rowanstar snickered and lunged forward, bowling me over.

I yanked on his tail so hard I thought I had dislocated it. Rowanstar screamed the ugliest and highest scream I had EVER heard. I took advantage of his pain and lashed out at his flank, blood oozed out of the wound and Rowanstar's eyes were agonized, but I could tell, he wasn't about to give up.

The black tom slashed my muzzle in fury, I hissed in pain and leaped back, my tail lashing. He hurled himself at me, claws stretched out…

I was knocked over and the wind was knocked out of me, I wheezed in pain and shock, Rowanstar slashed my face, and I felt pain burn in my face, blood oozing out of the fresh wound.

_Aha! I must go limp…_ I fell limp and to my satisfaction, Rowanstar relaxed. I laughed to myself; _you didn't think I would give up so quickly, did you?_I unsheathed my claws and I quickly swiped them across Rowanstar's throat, he gasped and I pushed him off, he fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Emotions bubbled up inside me, as I thought _did I really kill him? What have I done…I killed another clan's leader- _Suddenly, two paws wrapped around my neck and jerked me backwards…I snarled and then I flipped backwards, sending my opponent into the dirt…

I gazed around the clearing, then I saw a limp body in the clearing…the gray heap of fur looked awfully familiar… my heart stopped beating momentarily. I now know who it is…

_Mistystar…._ I gasped in horror- _Mistystar is dead…_I wanted to slink into the bushes, to escape this awful nightmare.

I snarled as I saw a familiar cat standing over Mistystar, blood dripping from their fangs.. _Shadowfire! That piece of Fox- dung! Oh no- she is not going to get out of here ALIVE!_

I yowled furiously and sprinted at the she-cat, bowling her over and pinning her down. She screeched when she looked up at me…

"Mossfire- help!" She screamed struggling under my grip and I held down on her throat anger bubbling inside me.

"You killed Mistystar- you promised…" Grief choked my words and I sunk my claws into Shadowfire's throat, Shadfowfire's eyes widened and then turned dull, going limp.

I snarled, leaping off her, slightly dazed by the smell of blood. _Did I really kill her? _I asked myself silently in astonishment. I looked away, seeing Lionpaw swatting at a large tom, I darted to help. Snarling as I shredded his muzzle, then leaving Lionpaw to finish the battle.

Grief hit me like a tidal wave- threatening to take me under. I snarled in rage, lunging at Applefrost. The young warrior gasped in surprise as she staggered, I raked her flank. Satisfaction bubbling through me as she shrieked in pain, Applefrost snarled her fur bristled.

"Come at me... bird breath!" I snarled, step siding as she lunged at me, quickly I leaped on her sinking my claws into her shoulder, blood welling at my claws. I snarled in her ear "Now leave! You piece of Fox-dung!"

I leaped off her, she snickered, showing her teeth, "This isn't the end- Tigerheart! I _will_ avenge Shadowfire's death! " With that, the she-cat sprinted into the undergrowth, two warriors joining her, shrieking.

I snarled when teeth clamped down on my tail. I whipped around rolling the apprentice to the ground. I growled as I pinned him, raking his spine. The scent of blood making me flinch, I rolled to the side. I crouched in the low grass, well concealed by my tabby pelt. Watching the snowy apprentice get to his paws, his green eyes flickered with confusion. Blood streamed down his thick pelt.

I hissed "Cloudpaw!" The white tom's gaze fluttered toward me, his eyes widening in surprise. I launched myself at him, he shrieked battering my muzzle with strong blows, pain shooting through me.

I snickered, swiping his head and leaping on him. Raking his belly cruelly, snapping my head back as he tried to nip at my neck. Then a shriek filled the air. "Cloudpaw!"

Then a sharp claws scarred my flank, I stiffened, narrowing my eyes and rolling away from Cloudpaw. "Sunfrost." I snarled, my claws sliding out.

Sunfrost grinned "Tigerheart, how nice to see you. Fish breath!" She snickered, circling me. I growled, my feathery tail lasing. She darted at me, surprising me with a strong swipe at my left leg. I staggered backwards, claws raking my right ear.

I reared, plunging all my weight onto Sunfrost's shoulders, crushing her under my weight. I sunk my claws into her shoulders, gasping when she flung me off, raking my flank and pinning me down.

"What are you going to do now?" She snarled in my ear, venom hinting in her voice as she raked my ears.

_I am going to make you and your flea-bitten clan pay!_I thought as the pain seared through my ear. I fell limp, purring in satisfaction as Sunfrost loosened her grip.

I rolled, ripping free of her grip, clawing her muzzle as I rolled- leaping to my paws I lunged at her, tackling her easily. I snarled as I matched her blows, blow for blow, rearing and occasionally snarling at each other until Sunfrost, fur bristled and teeth bared snarled "I will get you…. This is not the end- Tigerheart. "Then she fled, disappearing into the undergrowth.

I dug my claws into the ground, pain flared through my muzzle, my left ear and my flank. I looked around, snickering in triumph at the sight of the last rivals fleeing to the thunder path.

I then observed my clan mates. Cinderpaw was crouching beside Robinpaw. Muttering angrily under her breath as she dressed a deep shoulder wound.

Willowshine was tending to Bramblefire who was gossiping with Frostytail, Frostytail purred happily her feathery white tail sweeping the leaf littered ground.

I purred when Lionpaw walked toward me, his emerald eyes gleaming with excitement. " Tigerheart! You should have seen me batter the smirk off of Petalpaw's face! Skyclanners are so arrogant!" He huffed, licking a scar on his chest.

I nodded, approaching the line of warriors. Pineleaf sat in front of me, chattering softly to Lavenderpaw. I then glanced around the clearing again, grief blowing me as I watched Rainstorm and Pinewater drag Mistystar's limp body under the log, disappearing into the camp. The line was outside the medicine cat den's exit, I watched Cinderpaw as she darted in and out of the den, carrying fresh herbs.

Lionpaw chattered like a bird behind me, explaining his techniques and of course, his triumph. I nodded once in a while, but I was watching Willowshine's calmness, it blew me away, even when Lavenderpaw shrieked in pain as Willowshine dressed a tender wound on the apprentice's stomach- Willowshine was calm, briskly treating each wounded cat.

Pineleaf walked away, her brown splotched pelt sleek with politices. I stepped up warily, gritting my teeth when Willowshine tended to the wound on my flank, stinging pain seared the wound.

Willowshine continued healing my wounds, asking Cinderpaw various questions. When it was done, I sighed, glancing back at the wound on my flank, my fluffy pelt sleeked down with the herbs.

The smell of the herbs was sharp but not enough to keep me distracted from what was really going on. I sat in the clearing, shock making me stiff. _Mistystar hasn't awoken yet… surely this couldn't be her last life?_

Willowshine crouched over Mistystar, whispering softly. I studied Mistystar's pelt, it was sleek and shiny smelling of mint and rosemary.

I padded over to Willowshine. " Is she…" I asked, cut off by her sharp nod, her eyes hollow with grief. I swallowed hard, grief swallowing me up. I collapsed beside Mistystar, my nose deep into her shimmering fur, the moon shined brightly, the stars shining brighter than ever.

_Is she watching us? Oh Mistystar if only I could have saved you…._


	19. Chapter 19- Leopardstar

** Chapter 19-Leapordstar**

I woke up, the dawn light shining down on me, the warmth comforting, almost ridding my grief. I scrambled to my paws, realizing that Mistystar was no longer there.

_The elders must have buried her at night…_I thought gravely, stretching my cramped muscles and walking over to Leapordheart who was grinning, splayed out on top of the leaders den, her eyes closed.

_How can she be happy?_I thought bitterly. Then it clicked… _Of course…she is our leader now…_

I approached her, prodding her in the rib. "What!" She snapped, opening up her blue eyes. Then her gaze softened "Oh..It is you Tigerheart!" she purred, getting to her paws.

I leaped up beside her. "So Leapordheart-" She narrowed her eyes. "It is Leapordstar now!" I blinked in surprise.

"You have already gone and received your nine lives?' I asked suspiciously, after all, all cats were supposed to sit in grief for their leader- not go and celebrate.

"Yes. In fact, I am going to have a clan meeting… do you mind?" She said, shoving me off the leader's den. I hissed under my breath, glaring up at Leapordstar. _Can power change a cat that fast?_ I thought, shocked by Leapordstar's arrogant behavior.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the leader's den!" She yowled confidently. I watched as cats stiffly padded up beside me, grumbling angrily.

Pineleaf snarled under her breath "You mind? Sheesh… such a bossy leader!" All of the clan was in a bad mood, stinging wounds and grief had left the clan grumpy. Even Willowshine looked irritated.

"We all grieve for Mistystar, we will always remember her for moons to come, but it is time a new leader has taken her place. I, Leapordstar, leader of Riverclan will lead our clan strongly for moons to come. I have chosen my deputy and I hope you all and Starclan approve of my choice."

Leapordstar paused her warm gaze fixing on me. I blinked in surprise. "Tigerheart- you are my sister, and a loyal warrior of Riverclan and I will be honored to choose you as my deputy."

Yowls of approval rang through the air, I glanced over, seeing Mallowpaw's blue eyes gleam with pleasure. I also noticed Hawkfur gazing warmly at me, his eyes full of love.

My pelt grew hot in embarrassment, shocked by Hawkfur's warm gaze. I padded forward, purring at Leapordstar. "This meeting is over. Tigerheart will organize the patrols." Leapordstar leaped down gracefully winking at me warmly.

The warriors swarmed around me. "Errr… uhh… Bramblefire, Frostytail, Pineleaf and Lavenderpaw… go on the dawn patrol…" I paused, dismissing the patrol with my tail. "Robinpaw, Fawnstep, Shimmerwater and Swallowater can go on the dawn patrol."

The warriors nodded, slipping over to the shrinking fresh-kill pile. I sighed _I mine as well have a hunting patrol too. _

The remaining warriors sat patiently, waiting for my next order. "Mallowpaw, Hawkheart, Lionpaw and I will go on a hunting patrol after the dawn patrol gets back." Hawkheart grinned and settled down to munch on a mouse. "

I swiftly selected a sparrow, settling down nextr to Hawkheart. "Hello, Tigerheart." He purred, stretching. I devoured my sparrow, watching the apprentices train together in the long grass.

I narrowed my eyes when I heard the reeds rustle and sighed with relief as the dawn patrol came back, I watched them carefully. _No uneasiness…it must have gone well._ I thought in relief as Frostytail chattered with Bramblefire.

"Time for our hunting patrol!" I meowed cheerfully, leading Hawkfur, Mallowpaw and Lionpaw over the log and to the thunderpath. The leaf-fall chill seemed to be growing more bitter each day- each day getting closer to snow-fall.

We stopped the junk place, slipping through the junk, and being careful not to cut our paws on the sharp edges. I paused hearing a squeak as a mouse scrambled beneath my paws, I stomped on the steel lunging at the mouse when it skittered out from beneath the steel. I killed it with a quick nip, and joined the rest of the patrol.

Hawkfur had caught a sparrow, Mallowpaw had managed to catch a fish, and Lionpaw had caught nothing but burrs in his fur… I purred as I thought _He will learn eventually…_Then I heard Lionpaw screech, his fur fluffed out as a raccoon, the size of a large cat, stepped out of the old den…

It's lips were curled back, back arched, eyes black with rage. It lunged at Lionpaw, teeth bared. "No!" I yowled, leaping in front of Lionpaw, I tumbled into the raccoon. It bit my hind leg in retaliation, and I swiped at it with a flurry of teeth and claws.

Pain seared through my hind leg, and I felt relieved when the patrol joined in, Hawkfur sunk his claws into the raccoons back, dragging it back in rage. I growled, pain numbing me, I staggered, falling back.


	20. Chapter 20- Recovery

**Recovery**

I awoke in the medicine cat's den, the scent of sweet herbs overtook my sense of smell as I staggered to my paws, wincing at the fiery pain in my back leg.

"Tigerheart, you have awoken." Willowshine purred, sitting next to me. "Your hunting patrol was ambushed by a raccoon, Hawkfur sent Lionpaw to get me. We dragged you back, you should have seen the worried look on Hawkfur's face." She chuckled softly, then her gaze darkened. " You have a deep leg wound and a scathing wound on your shoulder. The bites may have spread infection." She meowed seriously.

"But… you will return to your duties in a few days after you are strong enough to run again." She added half-heartedly, eying my leg wound.

I nodded, in too much pain to talk and watched as Cinderpaw came in with a wad of herbs, rapped in a burdoch leaf. She unwraveled the bundle, revealing a smelling yellow flower. "Ahh… excellent Cinderpaw! You have the Golden Rod!" Willowshine purred, chewing the flower immediately, and placing the poultice on my leg wound. A fiery sting seared my leg, and I clenched my teeth, wincing at the sting. Then, Cinderpaw selected a wrinkled brown leaf, chewing it and placing it on the leg wound. The second leaf didn't hurt as much and I sighed in relief.

It has been 3 days since the raccoon attack, my leg was healing well and Willowshine allowed me to organize the patrols as normal. My shoulder, however, was still stiff, although I was relieved to have fresh air in my lungs.

"Hawkfur, Swallowwater, Fawnstep and Robinpaw go on the dawn patrol." I ordered, dismissing the cats. I opened my mouth to order a sun high patrol when a loud booming sound split the air. I stiffened, turning towards Shimmerwater. "What was that?" I asked, my eyes wide with fear.

"Two-legs; they hunt during leaf-fall, but they don't hunt us, they hunt deer." She replied calmly, grooming herself and shrugged. _Of course Shimmerwater would know, she has probably heard them for many moons- I thought those were just elder's tales…_I thought crossly, silence hung in the cold air.

Just then, Leopardstar leaped on top of her den. _What now? More clan drama?_ I thought as she yowled "All cats old enough top catch their own fish gather beneath my den."

She paused as the clan got settled. " As you know, the gathering is tonight. The following cats will come: Fawnstep, Robinpaw, Lionpaw, Cinderpaw, Willowshine, Bramblefire, Tigerheart and I." With that, she jumped down. _Of course!_I thought _The gathering!_


	21. Chapter 21- Gathering Glory

** Chapter 21-Gathering Glory**

We walked silently, the full moon glowing above us as we traveled through the bitter night. We arrived at the gathering place, the hill silhouetted in moon's light.

_It is beautiful! _I thought in awe, after all, I hadn't attended a gathering in moons. Leopardstar leaped onto the log, I snickered as Darkstar, the Shadowclan leader, blinked in surprise at Leopardstar.

I sat below Leopardstar, the Shadowclan deputy, Ravenfeather, sat beside me. She was concealed in the darkness, only her violet eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"Hi, Ravenfeather." I purred, trying to sound friendly, although I doubted it would work, for I had killed Rowanstar. Instead she blinked pleasantly at me.

"Hello, Tigerheart!" She purred back. I blinked in surprise; _Surely she hates me, I killed her leader!_

"I am sorry about Rowanstar…" I confessed, hoping she wouldn't nip my tail off for saying that.

Instead she purred "No, don't be. Rowanstar was a fool- he wouldn't leave Riverclan alone, he was a crazy old cat, always making trouble." She paused, looking up at Darkstar admiringly. "Darkstar won't let that happen."

Again, she left me in shock. _My goodness had Shadowclan really disrespected Rowanstar that much? _

I opened my mouth to reply but Shadowstar's yowl silenced me. "May the gathering begin! I will start; Skyclan's prey has been running well, Sunfrost is expecting Fernstorm's kits and we have 3 new apprentices; Petalpaw, Sunpaw and Cloudpaw."Yowls of approval filled the clearing "Cloudpaw, Petalpaw, Sunpaw!" Shadowstar signaled to be silent, then continued. "We also have a new deputy, Oakclaw, after Leafdapple was injured by a monster." Again cheers split the air "Oakclaw! Oakclaw! Oakclaw!"

Then Shadowstar sat down on the log. Leopardstar stepped forward "Leaf-fall has treated us kindly, Ottersplash has 3 kits, we also have 3 new apprentices Lionpaw, Cinderpaw and Robinpaw." Cheers lit the clearing again "Lionpaw! Cinderpaw! Robinpaw!" Then Leopardstar signaled for silence. "Our warriors chased a raccoon out of our territory and we are recovering from Mistystar's death. I am the new leader and Tigerheart is our deputy." Cheers again roared and I felt my fur grow hot with embarrassment. Leopardstar continued her eyes blazing" Any clan cat that crosses our borders will be shredded! Riverclan will not be weakened by your stupid raids!" She spat and I could tell she was thinking of Mistystar's death.

The clans fell silent and unease settled in. Darkstar stepped forward "We respect your request, Leopardstar, Shadowclan was ruled by Rowanstar, and I promise Shadowclan will bring peace to your clan for moons to come. " The Shadowclan cats yowled in agreement. "Shadowclan has had a good leaf-fall, prey is good and Grassflower is expecting my kits. Prey is running good and Rowanstar died in a unnecessary battle, leaving me as leader. I am honored to have Ravenfeather as my deputy." He stepped back. The crowd cheered "Ravenfeather! Ravenfeather! Ravenfeather!"

Lightningstar stepped forward "Lightninglan is doing good, we have one new warrior, Blazetail and Flowerpaw is now Flowerbreeze as our apprentice medicine cat." The crowd cheered again "Flowerbreeze! Blazetail! Flowerbreeze! Blazetail!"

"The gathering has ended! May Starclan light our paths!" Darkstar yowled as the leaders jumped off the log.

We entered the camp, slumping into my den, I fell into a deep sleep.


	22. Updated Alliances

**~Cats of the clans- updated~**

**~Riverclan:~**

Leader~ Leopardstar~Orange she-cat, with black spots-blue eyes

Deputy~ Tigerheart~Brown tabby she-cat, white paws, belly, chest, muzzle, star on forehead & tail tip- icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Lionpaw: Golden dappled tom with emerald eyes

~Willowshine~ gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Cinderpaw- Silver she-cat, tabby markings on fore-legs- blue eyes

Queens~ Ottersplash:Calico she-cat, half-blind, amber eye

Kits: Softkit: Fluffy white she-kit with blue eyes Troutkit: Solid grey tom with amber eyes and Thistlekit: Spiky silver she-kit with blue eyes.

Warriors~

Swallowater~ Blue she-cat with blue eyes

Fawnstep~ brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice: Robinpaw- Russet she-cat, amber eyes

Frostytail~white she-cat with green eyes

Pineleaf~brown splotched she-cat amber eyes

Apprentice: Lavenderpaw- small black she-cat-violet eyes

Hawkfur~brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Shimmerwater~white she-cat, dark blue splotches-green eyes

Bramblefire~firey tom cat with amber eyes!

Apprentice: Mallowpaw- light brown tabby tom, light blue eyes

Elders~Rainstorm: Gray dappled tom, blue eyes

Pinewater~ gray and white splashed she-cat, green eyes!

**~Shadowclan~**

Leader: Darkstar: Black tom-green eyes

Deputy~ Ravenfeather: Black she-cat-violet eyes

Medicine cat~ Fallowfern~Dappled gray she-cat-blue eyes!

Apprentice: Birdwing: Dark gray tabby she-cat-blue eyes

Queens~ Grassflower: Lilac tabby she-cat-green eyes

Kits: Rosekit- creamy she-kit with amber eyes, Dapplekit- dappled silver she-kit with blue eyes and Sagekit- Dark gray tom-kit with dark green eyes.

Warriors~

Berrycloud~Gray tabby with green eyes!

Frostfern~Gray she-cat white tail tip and ear tips-Green eyes!

Shadowheart~ Dark grey she-cat- violet eyes

Featherstorm~Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes!

Stormclaw~dark tom with white stripes and icy blue eyes

Elders~Cloudstorm cloudy tom, Springwater blue she-cat!

**~Lightningclan~**

Leader~ Lightningstar ~black tom with green eyes!

Deputy ~ Pineheart~ Deep black tom- green eyes

Med. cat ~ Speckletail~ Brown, speckled she-cat- amber eyes

Apprentice~: Flowerbreeze~ White she-cat with pinkish paws- blue eyes

Queens~ Lightningfeather ~ Gray striped &spotted she-cat with blue eyes Kits: Reedkit, Brindlekit and Violetkit

~Warriors:

Sunnycloud: Flame point she-cat -ginger eyes.

Brindleflower ~ Orange splotched she-cat, yellow eyes.

Rockstrike~ Gray tom with yellow eyes.

Blazetail~ Orange tabby tom with red paws- blue eyes.

Sparrowpelt~ Brown spotted white tom with amber eyes.

Elders:

Vinetail ~ gray tom with bright green eyes &

Springfoot ~ A pretty orange she-cat blue eyes

**~Skyclan~**

Leader ~Shadowstar~ gray she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy~ Oakclaw~ Brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Medicine cat~ Frostpetal~ A white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Apprentice~ Bluejay~ A blue she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens~ Sunfrost~ ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Barleykit, Blossomkit and Mintkit.

Warriors~

Swirlingstream~ blue swirled white she-cat with green eyes.

Swirlingstorm~ gray splotched tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Sunpaw~ Light ginger she-cat- violet eyes

Fernstorm~ grey tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Cloudpaw~White tom with stormy green eyes

Applefrost~ red she-cat, white spots and amber eyes.

Mossfire~ flaming she-cat with one blue eye and one green.

Apprentice: Petalpaw~ lilac she-cat, violet eyes

Elders~ Cinderflight~ silver Egyptian mue blue eyes.

Fireflight~ half-blind flaming tom icy green eyes.

Leafdapple- Injured, light brown tabby she-cat


	23. Chapter 22- Dark Assessmant

**Dark Assessment **

I blinked open my eyes to see the darkness rising around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Snickerstream pad out of the gloom. Her eyes glowing in the darkness, her lip curling with pleasure.

"It is good to see you Tigerheart." She purred sitting next to me. "Now you are deputy- what an accomplishment!" She snickered and then meowed "But now, you have to pass the dark assessment."

She got to her paws, I reluctantly followed, my fur prickling with unease as I followed her through the swampy reeds. Then we slipped into a clearing, the same one I defeated Tigerpatch in.

I scanned the clearing, seeing a massive gray tabby walk towards me, his tail sweeping the ground, his muzzle scarred. I shuddered, feeling weariness shock me.

I gulped, stepping forward. _Oh Starclan! If I die here tonight please rescue me…_I thought as I took a step towards the tom, his violet eyes narrowed with pleasure s he examined me. Although he wasn't very bigger than me, he still sent chills down my spine.

Snickerstream spoke clearly in the frosty dark forest " This is Tigerheart's dark assessment. The rules are that only one cat may live, the other will die a tragic and merciless death. No rules, just fight."

My muscles tensed and I slipped into a crouch position, my ears back and my lips drawn back in a snarl. _Come on! I can do this.. he is only a tom.._I thought as I waited for Snickerstream's signal.

"Go!" Snickerstream yowled. We stared into each other's eyes, I waited for his move. Then he screeched, bowling me over and pinning me down. I plummeted his belly with my claws, ripping at his belly.

He growled and leaned forward to bite my throat, _Oh no! You are not going to win that easily!_ I thought, I snarled, nipping at his nose. Then I yanked his tail, making him loosen his grip. I rolled over, swiping his muzzle as I did so. I leaped to my paws, lunging at him, I reared slashing at his chest.

He sliced my ear and I winced, retaliating with a push to his shoulder, making him stagger lightly, I tripped him. I rolled out of his reach and reared slashing his muzzle as he fell for the move.

His muzzle was bleeding badly, his chest missing clumps of fur and I was about to silence him when he slashed my flank, sending searing pain through me.

I lunged at him, soaring over his head and landing a tail length away from him, he stood looking where I had just been, he hadn't turned yet.

I leaped on his back, shredding his fur and then he reared, throwing me into a nearby trunk. I blinked, thoroughly dazed from the impact of the trunk. I was slumped at its base, the tom lunging for my throat. Then I ducked and the tom hit the tree, and his neck snapped. I watched with wide eyes as he slumped to the ground in front of me.

_I won!_ I thought as his battered body began to fade, Snickerstream purred in my ear "Congratulations, Tigerheart! You have passed your dark assessment!


	24. Chapter 23- Leopardstar's Secret

**Leopardstar's Secret**

I blinked the sleep from my eyes, I blinked in surprise when I saw it was not dawn yet. I got up stiffly, thinking _I will go and talk to Leopardstar._I quietly slipped around my sleeping clanmates, walking silently over to Leopardstar's den. The sticks were laid on top of the logs since it was in the corner of the camp, reeds draped down, making the den even more darker.

I slipped through the reeds, and padded over to Leopardstar's nest. _Empty? Where would she go this early in the morning? _I thought, my eyes narrowing in the darkness. I sniffed the nest. _Stale. She must have left a while ago…but for what?_I thought, very puzzled.

I followed a faint scent trail out of the den which led over to the apprentices den, over the log and into the battle clearing. As I followed it, my suspicions were narrowed. I stopped at the Thunderpath. _Why would she cross the…_I thought, then I listened, hearing talking on the other side of the path.

_Is she with Lightningstar? _I thought in astonishment. I silently crept over to the bush, hiding from the moon's light. I sat beside the bush listening.

"Our kits will be the strongest kits of all the clans!" Leopardstar purred, leaning against Lightningstar.

"Of course they will, my love." Lightningstar purred back, nuzzling Leopardstar's cheek. "But no one must find out. Quick it is almost dawn- go back to your clan!" HE said more urgently.

I almost gasped in shock. _Leopardstar is expecting Lightningstar's kits? It is against the warrior code!_

"That is right, Leopardstar!" I growled, appearing from the gloom. Lightningstar's green eyes glowed with shock.

"You… how…umm…" He stuttered, shocked by my appearance.

I turned to Leopardstar, almost raged by her dismissal to the warrior code. I glanced up at the moon. _It is shining bright… shouldn't Starclan be mad about this? _I thought, puzzled. Then I growled bitterly "It was all too easy, Leopardstar, to follow your trail. You left a flawless trail to right here and you two were tweeting like birds about having kits!"

Leopardstar gasped "You know?" Her eyes widened like tiny moons. "Oh! I am begging you don't tell…"

"I won't _tell_ anyone!" I snapped back "But they will be suspicious of you when they find your trail leading to Lightningclan territory!"

Leopardstar nodded and followed me, not saying a word as we entered the camp. I breathed in relief, dawn had not come yet.


	25. Chapter 24- Hollypaw

**Hollypaw**

I padded out to the clearing, dawn had risen and Leopardstar and I had not talked since the confrontation. I had plenty of questions to ask her, but I held them back. _Save them for later _I thought, as I ordered the dawn patrol.

"Lionpaw,Pineleaf , Frostytail and I will go on the dawn patrol. As soon as we get back; Hawkfur, Bramblefire, Shimmerwater and Lavenderpaw will go hunting. The sun-high patrol will leave when they get back. The sun-high patrol will be Mallowpaw, Fawnstep, and Leopardstar." I paused, clearly out of breath. "The remaining warriors can work on what they like." I finished, leading the dawn patrol out of camp with a flick of my feathery tail.

We stopped first at the Thunderpath, marking the borders, I prayed the warriors wouldn't smell Leapordstar or my scent, but the patrol didn't seem to notice. We worked our way along the path, weaving through the barrier of dead sticks.

Lionpaw held up the rear, watching for intruders. I scanned Shadowclan territory cautiously, as we marked along the path. I skittered across the path, as we did for every patrol, and checked to see how strong Shadowclan's markers were. I wrinkled my nose at the scent, then I scampered across the path.

"No threats." I meowed, we arrived at the gathering place. We were not allowed to mark the gathering place as our territory; it was Starclan's territory. We finished marking along it and followed along the thunder path that divided us from the forbidden forest.

Again, I found myself string into the forest in awe. _It is so mysterious.. will anyone ever know it's secret? _I shook my head, I was dragging back the patrol, who were already half-way across the marsh. I ran, the frigid water sloshing at my paws. The bitter wind cut through my pelt, making me shiver as I caught up to the patrol.

Lionpaw almost hissed in surprise as I skidded to a walk beside him. I purred in amusement and walked beside Pineleaf, whom I haven't talked to like ever.

"So, how is Lavenderpaw's training doing?" I asked.

The brown splotched white she-cat turned toward me, purring "Excellent, she'll be a skilled warrior in no time. How has Lionpaw's training been?" She asked politely.

I purred back in amusement "Good, he's got a lot to learn though. " I glanced back at my apprentice in sympathy. "He was almost ran over by a monster his first day."

Pineleaf purred in amusement "What apprentice doesn't? Even Lavenderpaw had a little spook her first day." The she-cat grinned blissfully at the memory.

"What happened?" I asked in interest.

"She was chasing a frog through the marsh and she fell into the river." She purred back.

My eyes widened at the thought of tiny Lavenderpaw falling into the merciless waters. "Was she ok?" I asked.

"Of course. She is here today, isn't she?" Pineleaf replied as we walked along the river, the big stump a little ways up. Once in a while we marked the boundaries and checked for Skyclan threats, but, as with Shadowclan, there was none.

_Have they finally decided to leave Riverclan alone? Had Darkstar's words influenced them that much? _I thought as we came to the intersection of the stream and the river. Frostytail stiffened, her white tail fluffed out.

"I smell a rouge." She growled, sniffing along the stream. "It is here too! Great Starclan, It is heading towards the camp!"

With yowls of pursuit, we ran towards the camp, following the rouge's trail, I saw Frostytail screech as she tackled the rouge.

I stiffened at the scent and sight of the rouge. _Great Starclan! That is Hollypaw! _"Stop! I screeched, flinging myself towards the two cats.

Frostytail let go of the rouge, and took a step back, she stared at me questionably as I helped Hollypaw to her paws. "This is Hollypaw, my sister." I explained to Frostytail.

Then I turned to Hollypaw, who's fur was bristled and ruffled from the attack. "Why didn't you come sooner? I thought you were dead!" I said softly, hurt in my voice.

"I didn't tell you because I was spying on Skyclan for you for your information!" She snapped, smoothing her fur and narrowing her eyes at Frostytail. "Riverclan cats aren't as friendly as I thought." She muttered, turning back to me.

"Anyway, Tigerpaw-"

"Tiger_heart_," I corrected "I'm the deputy now."

"Oh, sorry." She muttered then continued "Skyclan has been discussing your clan, and whether they will attack again or not." She paused "They have decided not to- they agree with Darkstar."


	26. Chapter 25- Ceremony

**Ceremony**

_I must tell Leopardstar about this before she leaves for the hunting patrol- perhaps Hollypaw will become a warrior automatically? No, that wouldn't be fair. She must learn the ways of a Riverclan cat. _I sighed, leaping over the log, I ran over to Leopardstar.

"What is it?" She asked, staring at the ground. _She is probably still upset about last night_ I thought, as I answered.

"We have Hollypaw." I meowed, signaling to Hollypaw who was scuffling her paws a few tail lengths away.

Leopardstar still didn't meet my gaze "What?" She asked.

"Hollypaw!" I meowed and walked over to Hollypaw, finally, Leopardstar looked up. She gasped, running over to Hollypaw and I.

"Hollypaw, where were you?" Hollypaw rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I was spying on Skyclan, alright?" She meowed impatiently.

"And.." Leopardstar pressed.

"They won't attack Riverclan anymore, where is your leader, I need to talk to them." Hollypaw meowed, her tail twitching anxiously.

"I _am _the leader of Riverclan, Hollypaw." Leopardstar said coolly.

"Oh. You look more like a queen, that's all." Hollypaw meowed, pointing towards Leopardstar's slightly swollen belly. I saw Leopardstar stiffen, and then she relaxed. _Is it really that noticeable? _I thought, and I sighed inwardly _Yeah, it is._

Hollypaw was already asking Leopardstar tons of questions. "Whose are they?"

Leopardstar growled, obviously bad tempered. "They're _mine_." Before she could ask anymore questions, Leopardstar slapped her tail against Hollypaw's muzzle.

Hollypaw sniffed, offended. "What's her problem?" She muttered as Leopardstar walked off to the leader's den, leaping on top of the den.

I replied with a whisper "It's complicated, just drop it before she bites off your tail."

Hollypaw sat down, glaring at Leopardstar. I sighed and sat down. Then I saw Ottersplash grooming Softkit, I purred in amusement at the kit's muffled complaints.

"All cats old enough to catch a fish, gather beneath the den." She yowled, her head held high. Once everyone was seated, she continued. "This is a very special day for three young kits. Softkit, come forward please." Ottersplash nudged the kit forward, Softkit padded forward, her white pelt gleaming in the leaf-fall sun.

"Softkit, you have reached your sixth moon. You are ready to become an apprentice, from now on you will be Softpaw until you receive your warrior name." She paused. "Frostytail, you mentored me as well as any warrior could have done, I trust you to pass on your loyalty and sharp senses onto Softpaw."

Softpaw purred as she reached to touch Frostytail's shoulder and the two walked down the small path to sit next to Ottersplash.

"Thistlekit, you have reached your sixth moon and you are ready to become an apprentice. Thistlekit, your name will be Thistlepaw until you receive your warrior name. I will be your mentor and I promise to train you to the best of my ability." They touched muzzles briefly and then Leopardstar leaped on top of the den again.

"Troutkit, you have reached your sixth moon and you are ready to become an apprentice. Troutkit, your name will be Troutpaw until you receive your warrior name. Hawkfur, I trust you will pass your nobility and strength onto Troutpaw." She paused, eying Hollypaw.

"Last of all, Hollypaw, my sister, has asked to join the clan." Leopardstar paused, waiting for the chatter to calm down.

During Leopardstar's pause, Hollypaw growled under her breath "I did not! But I guess I will anyway."

Leopardstar continued "She has gone through training in Lightningclan, but not in Riverclan. She will train for two moons to receive her warrior name- she has spied on Skyclan for us; learning that Skyclan will not attack us any longer." A few cheers filled the clearing, but other than that it was silent. "Swallowwater will mentor her until she has received her warrior name." Hollypaw, now a full sized cat was just as big as Swallowwater. They touched muzzles and then the hunting patrol left.


	27. Chapter 26- Training Lionpaw

**Chapter 26-Training Lionpaw**

The clan waited anxiously for orders. "I am going to train with Lionpaw; you may train and do whatever you would like." I said, nodding to Lionpaw. Lionpaw's eyes dimmed as he walked away from Lavenderpaw. "Can Pineleaf and Lavenderpaw train with us too?" Lionpaw whined, not wanting to leave Lavenderpaw behind.

"Sure. I will ask Pineleaf." I padded over to the she-cat. "Lionpaw wants you and Lavenderpaw to come along- can you?"

Pineleaf nodded, I walked alongside Pineleaf we watched our apprentices play, listening to their laughter as they dared each other until we got to the climbing tree.

"Pineleaf, would you like to demonstrate how quick they have to climb to escape predators, after all, you are more experienced than I am." Pineleaf nodded, zipping up the tree like Shimmerwater and jumping back down.

"Lionpaw, try climbing it, I will be your pursuer, if I get you, jump down and try harder." I ordered, waiting for Lionpaw's move.

Lionpaw lunged at the tree, scrabbling up. I lunged after him, snatching his tail with my front paws. "Mouse-dung." He growled and tried again, this time I barely tapped his tail. He tried once more, fully escaping my paws.

"Excellent." I purred, "Now for some moves." I ran to the tree, ready to scrabble up it backwards. "Move out of the way." I said, hoping to not fail the move I was about to do.

But, I didn't. I climbed up backwards, springing out, claws stretched out, ready to bowl over my enemies. Lionpaw's eyes glowed in amazement. "Can I?" He asked.

"Of course." I purred, settling down next to Pineleaf and Lavenderpaw. Lavenderpaw was gasping in amazement. I watched Lionpaw closely. The young tom had to practice climbing backwards a few times, and then he lunged forward.

"Wow, you're a fast learner, Lionpaw!" I purred, signaling for him to sit next to me. Pineleaf flicked her tail at Lavenderpaw. The young she-cat nodded, and scurried up the tree, her light weight carrying her swiftly up the tree.

Then she tried my move, like Lionpaw, struggling with climbing backwards. When she was positioned, she lunged off, not going near as far as Lionpaw but far enough to bowl over a attacker.

Pineleaf nodded to me, allowing me to demonstrate the next move. "This is the tree swing." I looked around, searching for a low enough branch. My eyes caught on a low branch, it went into the pond. _This will work! _I thought in triumph, leaping, my claws caught the branch. I strengthened my grip, swinging on the branch, then I let go, propelling myself forwards with a last swing. I landed perfectly, in a crouch position.

"Any volunteers?" I asked the two apprentices who both stared wide eyed at me.

Once the apprentices finished the move, we caught a few fish at the pond, dusk had began to fall, we hurried back restlessly, hating the dim forest.


	28. Chapter 27- Telling Hollypaw

**Chapter 27-Telling Hollypaw**

I hesitated at the mouth of the apprentices den. "Looking for someone?" A voice purred from behind. _Hollypaw_ I thought, recognizing her voice.

"Hello, Hollypaw, how was training?" I asked politely, hoping not to offend her.

She snorted "Well, it's still training." She paused, adding more cheerfully. "But I like Swallowwater, she's nice, and Riverclan territory is awesome!"

"Good." I purred, turning towards the warriors den.

When Hollypaw's whisper stopped me "Wait!"

"What?" I asked impatiently, tiredness aching for me to go to sleep.

Hollypaw, hesitated then signaled with her tail to follow her. She lead me over the log and to the clearing beside the camp. "I know whose Leopardstar's kits are." She admitted.

"And?" I asked, my ears pricking in interest.

"There Hawkfur's!" She said in triumph and continued "I followed there trail- it lead around the borders…."

I shook my head. _How mouse brained was Hollypaw? _I thought in disbelief. "Hollypaw, that was from the patrol yesterday, you mouse brain!" I hissed quietly.

Her eyes rounded "oh, sorry… I…"

"No, that is fine." I purred, not feeling up to depressing Hollypaw anymore.

"Whose are they?" she asked in pure curiousity, obviously not prepared for the truth.

I sighed "Their Lightningstar's." Hollypaw's eyes widened.

"But…no…that…why!?" She wailed softly in disbelief, then we padded back to the camp in silence.


	29. Chapter 28- The Prophecy

**Chapter 28-The Prophecy**

I slipped into my reed nest silently, careful not to disturb my den mates. A slight weight had been lifted off my shoulders. _Hollypaw knew- she understands… _ I sighed softly, my breath billowed on the frosty air.

I closed my eyes, taking one last glimpse at my clanmates.

My eyes fluttered open, a sparkling she-cat emerged from the undergrowth, pines surrounded me and I blinked in confusion…. _Where am I? This isn't the Dark Forest_ … I thought, seeing the she-cat's starry pelt. _Is this Starclan?_

The she-cat stepped fourth, her eyes full of warmth. But…. _Was that….Shadowclan, I smelled? _ I thought in confusion.

"Do not worry, darling. I am Finchflight, the former leader of Shadowclan." The long furred, golden she-cat purred, wrapping her tail around her glittering paws as she sat in front of me.

I was still very confused…but a slight interest told me to listen. The she-cat continued "Tigerheart, you are one of the five that will save the clans from the blood that rules the forest… we need you… don't follow the path of the dark ones." She warned softly her green eyes calm as she stared into mine.

My fur rose slightly. _What is this supposed to mean?! What blood…oh why! _I stammered "W-what does it mean…?"

But Finchflight's starry figure began to fade, and she whispered softly " When the time is right, you will know." Then the she-cat disappeared along with the rest of Starclan.


	30. Chapter 29- The Hunt

Chapter 29- **The Hunt**

A sharp prod woke me up. "Huh?" I muttered, blinking open my eyes to see Shimmerwater's wide blue eyes, filled with concern, staring down at me.

"Tigerheart, you were wailing and fidgeting like crazy- is something wrong?" She asked, sitting down in her nest. The warriors den was nearly empty, only Swallowwater, Pineleaf and Shimmerwater remained.

I almost shuddered at the weird dream, so pleasant yet mysterious. I shook my head dismissively towards Shimmerwater, stretching and walking out of the den. The weight has been put back on my shoulders, heavier than ever.

_I need to take a walk… _I thought, sighing as the cats crowded, waiting for orders. "Hawkfur, Shimmerwater, Mallowpaw and Bramblefire can go on the dawn patrol. Lavenderpaw, Pineleaf, Swallowwater and Lionpaw will do a hunting patrol after sun-high. The sun high patrol will be Frostytail, Robinpaw, Fawnstep and Leopardstar."

I sighed as the dawn patrol went out, I closed my eyes for a moment. _Perhaps I should go hunting with Hollypaw- she understands. _

I crossed the clearing, spotting Hollypaw chewing on a mouse next to the leader's den. Her eyes looked slightly dull and her gaze was fixed on the half-eaten mouse in front of her.

"Hollypaw, do you want to go hunting after you finish?" I asked, flicking my tail at the mouse. Hollypaw's hazel eyes slightly brightened as she looked up.

"I'm not hungry. You can have the rest." She meowed, pushing it towards me. I nodded, surprised by the polite gesture. _Hollypaw is already acting like a clan cat! _I thought, sitting down and devouring the cold meat of the mouse.

I stood up, and Hollypaw eagerly following. I crossed the clearing, jumping over the log barrier, and bounding across the marsh, already knowing where I would hunt. _The river! _I thought when suddenly a rabbit popped out from beneath my paws, catching me by surprise.

I hared after it, gaining easily with my experience with sprinting through the marsh; long, soft steps. I started panicking, within a few tail lengths, it will cross the thunder path into the forbidden forest. But I glanced back, Hollypaw only a few tail lengths behind me.

I darted to the thunder path, cutting off the rabbit's path. It scrambled in horror, but Hollypaw crouched low in the grass. The horrified rabbit raced toward her, she leaped out of the ground, crushing her weight down on it and bit it satisfyingly.

I purred, _Rabbits are fun… perhaps Hollypaw and I should hunt like this more often!_ _But, it looked like she was a Skyclan cat, knowing exactly what to do… _"Great job! But how did you know-"

I was cut off by Hollypaw's answer "I caught rabbits a lot while I spied on Skyclan, I learned the technique from them, oh, and nice cut off by the way, it worked out perfect, we should hunt like this more often!" She purred, gazing down at the big, tan rabbit.

_You took the words right out of my mouth. _I thought and replied "Definitely, but what else did you learn about Skyclan exactly?" I asked curiously. _I wonder if she saw some battle tactics… _ I thought, sweeping my white tail tip along the reedy ground, we were next to the pond by the gathering place. The pond looked glazed. While Hollypaw thought of an answer, I dabbed my paw in the water curiously.

To my shock, a thin layer of ice had begun to glaze the pond. _Hmmm… when is it going to snow? Great Starclan, we need to work on the camp! _

Hollypaw's sharp mew shattered my thoughts. "Tigerheart!"

"Sorry." I muttered, listening attentively.

"I saw a few doing battle tactics, mainly ambushes, I will tell you later, after all, it is starting to snow." I blinked in surprise, when snowflakes glided lightly on the breeze.

"Oh, let's get back to camp- we can help reinforce the dens before all the reeds are buried." I meowed and we carried our rabbit back to camp.


	31. Chapter 30- Constructing The Nursery

**Chapter 30-Constructing The Nursery**

We trudged through the marsh, the snow flying heavier, lightly coating my fluffy pelt. _Burrr… _I thought, glancing at Hollypaw's sleek black pelt. _I am glad I'm long furred… _I thought, the wind blew at my face, whisking my whiskers.

We arrived at the camp proudly, dropping our kill on the fresh kill pile beside the lightly glazed pool in the center of camp. Ottersplash's kits came rushing out to the fresh kill pile. Staring at us with wide eyes, Thistlekit asked, narrowing her eyes "I thought only Skyclanner's caught rabbits…"

Softkit joined in "Yeah! That's what mother said!" Her white fur fluffed out.

_Wow, have they grown in the past 4 moons! _I thought, a purr rumbling in my throat "Well, now Riverclan can too!" I cuffed Softkit softly on the ear and she squirmed out of my paws, swiping playfully at me.

My heart dropped when Leopardstar padded towards us, her eyes narrowed at the sight of the rabbit. I watched the kits scramble away with a mouse.

"Hah, Thistlekit! I got the mouse!" Softkit teased, vanishing into the nursery with Thistlekit at her tail. "Not for long!" Thistlekit snickered, slipping in the nursery, the grasses swishing as she disappeared.

Leopardstar's mew made me swivel towards her. "How in the name of Starclan did you catch THAT?" Her blue eyes were narrowed and unfriendly. _Stupid Lightningstar! Look at what you have done to my sister- now she's too much like him- too stuck up. _

My claws flexed into the ground. _Surely Mistystar would have welcomed this as a advantage! _I thought anxiously, as Hollypaw answered briskly to Leopardstar's question.

"We came across this rabbit and we caught it, sheesh, you act like we brought in a kittypet!" She growled, glaring at Leopardstar, but I could see, behind that anger was hurt.

Leopardstar flinched at Hollypaw's glare, then nodded, briskly walking to her den. I looked around the camp. _Where is Lionpaw? _I wondered, then I spotted him chatting with Lavenderpaw and Mallowpaw on the other side of the pool.

I purred inwardly, _Huh, he's already falling for Lavenderpaw- typical tom. _I walked briskly over to him, the snow catching on my whiskers. "I'll teach you how to hunt _rabbits _tomorrow, got it?" I meowed and he nodded, then blinked in surprise.

"Rabbits?" He asked, his eyes glittering questionably.

I replied with a nod and replied "Rabbits." I chuckled quietly as I padded away towards Hollypaw who was grinning. Swallowwater entered the camp, stopping dead at the fresh kill pile. Glancing warily at the rabbit she asked me "Who caught that?"

"Hollypaw and I did." I purred, waiting for Swallowater's shoicked expression, but it never came. Instead she flicked a warm gaze at Hollypaw.

She purred "A Skyclan cat, huh?" She then padded over to Hawkfur and Shimmerwater who were talking quietly.

I followed her, leaving Hollypaw by the fresh kill pile. I sat down, pawing the snowflakes on my whiskers. Hawkfur looked up at me and meowed "The nursery needs to be patched up as well as the elders, not to mention all the others, but those two dens hold the most fragile cats." He paused, eyeing Shimmerwater.

Shimmerwater continued "We have to rebuild them, Tigerheart, may Hawkfur and I work on the elder's den?" She looked at me, casting anxious glances at the elder's den. I nodded dismissively.

"You, and Hawkfur can work on the elder's den, I will work on the nursery with Fawnstep." Fawnstep's ears twitched as I said her name, the light brown tabby she-cat padded up to me.

"What is it, Tigerheart?" She asked, her amber eyes unreadable.

I answered "Hawkfur and Shimmerwater have requested the reinforcement of the nursery, and I would like you to help if Robinpaw's training is well."

She nodded and replied briskly "Yes, she is doing excellent. I will help- why don't you get the supplies first- you know, some sticks and marsh grass."

I nodded, bounding across the camp, leaping over the log. The snow seemed to chill me, yet I was not uncomfortable, in fact it soothed me.

I scanned the marshy area, searching for a nice clump of reeds or grass. I spotted some, sheltered under some young trees. I bounded over to them, slipping under the branch splayed in front of it. It was a small clearing, I had never seen it before. _It would be an excellent battle training area! _I thought, marveling at the short, shrubby trees which lingered above me.

It had massive dens in the walls, the grass sheltered from the snow. I bounded through the snowy grass, and began collecting some. Once I thought I had found enough, I ran back to camp, the grass clenched in my jaws.

I dropped the grass at the nursery's enter way. Fawnstep gazed at the large clump with a satisfied look in her eyes.

"Is it enough?" I asked, slipping into the nursery and licking the snowflakes off my fluffy pelt. Fawnstep nodded, clenching the grass in her jaws, she weaved past me where a gust of wind blasted through a gap, she neatly patched it, using very little reeds and the wind no longer whistled through the nursery. Ottersplash was fast asleep in her nest, at the well protected part of the den, her kits snuggling beside her.

A purr rose in my throat, but I pushed it back. Despite the success in the rabbit hunt, I was feeling bitter. I no longer knew Leopardstar. She was no longer the sister I had loved- _I am sure she doesn't care about me. After all, she probably doesn't regard me as her sister anymore- I'm just her deputy- that is all I am to her._


	32. Chapter 31- The Talk

**Yeah! My first Author's note! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors!**

**Please post reviews, they are very important to me and encourage me to write more- Anyway, on with the story :)- Tigerheartlover**

** Chapter 31- The talk**

I swallowed bitterly at my last thought. _At least I have Hollypaw- I need her more than ever. _I thought gratefully, snatching a pawful of grass and leaping onto the limb, climbing carefully on top of the nursery, avoiding delicate branches. I ripped a small piece of bark, I balanced myself carefully, the strong flurry of snow flakes not helping one bit. I hissed as a delicate branch snapped, and I quickly hooked it with a claw. I peered down through the tangle of branches. Softkit was sleeping, but Thistlekit was wide awake, watching me carefully with wondering eyes.

I then carried on with my work. I stepped cautiously onto a branch, and I gazed down, the entrance to the nursery was below me now, the little pool was slushy from the snow. I carefully splayed out the grass, holding it down and reaching back for the bark, snatching the bark with my jaws, I dropped it on the grass edges. I made sure no grass was loose before I looked down, the grass was acting as a shelter, blocking the nursery from view, adding a safe touch to it. I crouched, leaping back onto the main limb, pausing before jumping down.

I landed softly on the snow cuchioned ground, the camp glittered with the fresh snow. I marveled at it. _It's beautiful.. _I thought, I had never been so proud to call a place home before, until now. Suddenly all my worries lifted; the prophecy, Leopardstar- her kits... I froze. I hadn't seen Leopardstar since dawn- _perhaps she had her kits already? _I thought, then shook my head. I walked over to the pool, lapping at the slush thirstily. The cold water was refreshing, I turned back to the nursery and purred in satisfaction at the swaying grass, guarding the den.

I padded over to the den, popping my head through the long grass. "Fawnstep?" I asked.

The fawn tabby continued her work, not looking up. "What Tigerheart?" She asked respectfully.

I paused and then spoke "May I talk to Leopardstar- its really important."

Fawnstep nodded "Of course dear." I blinked in surpise at her motherly tone, so sweet and well.. it was wierd to hear that. Without another word, I padded out of the den, the snow welcoming me. I padded briskly, heading for the leader's den.

But Lionpaw's voice stopped me "Hey Tigerheart! Pineleaf said I could train with Lavenderpaw while your busy- can I- please?" He asked softly, gazing warmly at Lavenderpaw. I nodded, briskly continuing towards the leader's den. I emerged into the den, my pelt heavy with snow. Leopardstar looked at me through tired eyes.

"What is it, Tigerheart?" She sighed, shifting uncomfortably towards me. I stared at her. _She's huge! _My siste- no, not anymore- my leader growled "Well, don't gawk at me all day! What is it!"

I shot her a glance of sympathy. "I was just wondering- when are your kits due...?" I asked anxiously.

She glared at me momentarily. "Any day now- you may have to lead the clan to the gathering tommorow." She sighed. I stared at her in shock. _Fox-dung. I forgot that... _

"Ok, what cats are coming?" I questioned.

She rolled her blue eyes "You, Hawkfur, Lionpaw, Lavenderpaw, Bramblefire and Frostytail. Oh and warn the other scummy Skyclan to back off, we found on the border patrol, that Skyclan's left stronger scent markers as a threat." She spat out the last sentence. She paced the den anxiously.

I nodded respectfully. "Anything else?" I asked, my mind already buzzing with thoughts.

"No, you may go." She sighed, plopping back down in her nest.

**Yeah, Tigerheart gets to lead her clan to the gathering! Thank you for reading- first fan-fic. by the way- NO FLAMES!**


	33. Chapter 32- Follow the leader

**Leading the gathering**

I sighed, exhausted and blown away by the thought of leading my clanmates to the gathering- what a commitment- I had only been deputy for about a moon! I glanced around the camp- the skies were growing dim, the stars shining brightly above me and the snowflakes continued to float lightly on the breeze. My paws were hardening from the cold, fresh snow. I watched my breath billow ahead of me. I walked silently over to the warriors den, slipping around the elder's den, and plopped in my nest. Closing my eyes tiredly...

I stretched, the leaf-bare sun was cold, glaring down at me from the clear skies. I purred at the thought _Starclan must be pleased... _she thought. She yawned, taking in a load of fresh air. She blinked startled as a menacing voice whispered "_ This is your chance Tigerheart, show them your better than that fool who treats you like fox dung!" _I blinked, I recognized the voice easily- but it confuses me why exactly, Snickerstream would talk to me in broad daylight? I whipped around, expecting to see her Dark Forest mentor,but instead she gazed down into the light blue eyes of Mallowpaw.

"Hey, Tigerheart, who's on the hunting patrol?" He asked hopefully with Robinpaw at his side. To be honest, I had not thought about that yet. _Obviously he likes Robinpaw- so, what about Mallowpaw, Robinpaw, Bramblefire and Fawnstep? Yes that will do._

I decided, and meowed "Robinpaw, Fawnstep, Bramblefire and you will go on a hunting patrol once the dawn patrol returns." He nodded, walking off with Robinpaw. My whiskers twitched in amusement. _He is already head over heels for Robinpaw, just like Lionpaw and Lavenderpaw. _I froze- Lionpaw. I needed to get him back on training- I simply couldn't bare to watch him _moon _over Lavenderpaw all his life. Yes, I would take him out hunting.

I scanned the clearing, realizing I had sent him out on the dawn patrol. _Huh- I mind as well think about what to teach him- ah, rabbit hunting- then we will do fish! Afterall, it never hurts to have extra skills- if you use them properly. _I thought as I heard rustling, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Shimmerwater and Swallowwater appeared, casually grabbing a piece of prey from the fresh kill pile beside the pond. My belly grumbled, I hadn't realized how hungry I really was!

I selected a fish, I sunk my teeth into the fish, relishing its flavor. Once I finished, I padded over to Lionpaw, who was, of course, mooning over Lavenderpaw. My apprentice looked up at me in surprise, backing away from Lavenderpaw. "I...uh...waht Tigerheart?" He stammered in embarassment.

I supressed a purr of amusement "I'm taking you hunting- _alone._" I flicked my tail towards him to follow me, soon we were beside the river. I was utterly dissapointed we had not stumbled over a rabbit. I sighed wistfully, gazing into the water, slushy at the edges from the snow. I crept forward carefully, and layed on my stomach, ready to flick out a paw for an unsuspecting fish.

"Catching fish from the river is harder than you think," I began, briskly continuing "you have to make sure your shadow doesn't spook the fish- if it does- don't dive in for it!" I added, hoping to snatch him away from his dreamy state. It seemed to work, his green eyes were much more focused and he splayed out beside me. Listening intensely.

"Now, you have to be very quick- it isn't like the ponds- the river has a fast flowing current." I warned and we began to search for fish. Soon, Lionpaw snatched a fish, killing it swiftly with a bite. I praised "Excellent." After a while, we had gathered plenty of fish and I was pleased with Lionpaw's steady progress.

We padded silently back to camp, dropping our kill at the heaping pile the hunting patrol had left.

The skies were dark as we padded toward the hill, we approached it cautiously, and I purred in satisfaction. _We're the first ones here! _Then dread smothered the excitement coursing through me. I paused, walking up the hill and leaping on the log, sitting down, I scanned my clanmates down below. Shimmerwater's eyes twinkled and she nodded to me. _How exciting this may eb for her? I was only apprentice about 4 moons ago and now I am replacing Leapordstar's place as leader-for now!_

The menacing voice snickered "_But why not forever- afterall your sister is a traitor- why don't you tell them- then the power- it's all yours..." _I retorted _And your the one to talk?! _I thought bitterly, and the voice went silent.

Lightningclan came second and to my surprise, Pineheart leaped up beside me, his green eyes glowing in the dark. I tilted my head innocently "Why isn't Lightningstar here?" I asked casually, surprised by his guarded expression and he whispered..

"Its complicated- I will tell you afterward." He purred, leaning away from me as the other two clans arrive with their normal leader's beside them.' Thoughts buzzed in my head _did he know about- _Darkstar's yowl broke my thoughts as he told Shadowclan's news." Grassflower has had 3 healthy kits, prey is running well- we fought off a badger and it was heading toward Lightningclan's border. That is all."

He looked at me, his eyes glittering with curiosity "Tigerheart, would you like to go next?" He asked innocently, failing at hiding the burning curiosity within his eyes. I nodded, my head feeling dizzy as I stepped forward.

"Riverclan is thriving- we have plenty of prey as well as a new apprentice- Hollypaw?" I began, pausing and allowing the cheers to die down. Then I remembered Leapordstar's warning about Skyclan. "But, Skyclan has left signs of warning- I can't stand to be fought over any longer- so please, as Leopardsatr wishes, back off- the battles are OVER!" I spat out the last word at Shadowstar who sat silently, not meeting my gaze. I gave an appreciative glance to Darkstar "Riverclan approves of your calmness, Darkstar. Now, on with business- Training is well and Ottersplash's kits are doing well. All else is well in Riverclan, thank you. Pineheart, would you like to continue?" I asked, I wasn't in the mood to listen to Shadowstar's excuses.

But what surprised me the most is that I felt very comfortable in front of the clans- I loved leading the clan... _Perhaps I am cut out to be leader..._ I thought and realized I was staring into Pineheart's warm green eyes. I looked away, gazing out at the clans as Pineheart began to speak "Lightningclan is well, we thank you, Darkstar, for the warning of the badger. We have plenty of kits and prey is going well. That is all." Pineheart said curtly, sitting back down.

Shadowstar stepped forward calmly "We do not pose a threat to Riverclan- but we have discovered stale roue scent at the edge of our territory. All is well in Skyclan, plenty of prey." Then she sat back down and yowled "The gathering is finished!" I hopped down from the log, allowing my clanmates to chat I followed Pineheart to the back of the hill, by the bushes. Pineheart sat down, staring out at the waters, his green eyes wistful.

"So..why wasn't Lightningstar here?" I asked casually.

He snorted "I could ask you the same thing- he's been acting wierd lately-always blabbing on about our alliance with your clan- he always goes on for a "stroll" every morning. But I'm not stupid- I know he's meeting a Riverclan cat every stinkin' walk. " He hesitated, glancing at me. " I thought it was you- the riverclan scent smelled like you- but I didn't know..." He sighed in frusteration.

"Pineheart, you know I would never like Lightningstar- you have always been a better friend to me than him." I purred reassuringly, watching his expression carefully.

"Then who is it? Leapordstar?" He asked anxiously.

I nodded "Yes, that is why she couldn't come- she is having HIS kits." I spat out his in frusteration. Pineheart stiffened, his eyes torn.

"Ugh- I can't believe-" He began, but I cut him off.

"I know." I said softly, trying to comfort him. "We'll talk about it some other time ok?"

He nodded and purred "Bye- Tigerheart." I sighed, watching him go. He was my only friend, besides Hollypaw- who knew Leapordstar's secret. Then a menacing voice whispered "_ Great job, Tigerheart! Now you and your 'friend' just have to wipe out those two love doves and become leaders yourselves!" _I gasped, shuddering at the Snickerstream's menacing voice.


	34. Chapter 33- Deaths Collide

** Deaths collide- Chapter 33**  
I blinked open my eyes to see a gloomy forest, it made me shudder. The long grass was quivering  
slightly in the light breeze. My heart sunk as Snickerstream padded out to me, a menacing smile on her face.  
I smiled innocently as she padded toward me, my dread deepening with every step she took. I tilted my head at the  
small figure bouncing behind her. Shock pulsed through me as I saw who it was.  
Lionpaw! I almost shrieked in terror. _No, Lionpaw no, you can't!_ My claws dug into the ground in dismay.  
Snickerstream's frowned, evil dancing in her eyes. "What Tigerheart? I thought you would like me to train your apprentice?"  
She smirked and snickered "Now, he has to past his assessment and oh- Tigerheart- you CAN'T help him!"  
A tremor of terror gripped me as I nodded, glancing over at my apprentice with a anxious look on my face.  
His eyes were glowing with pride, following Snickerstream to sit in front of me. _He's too young...he'll die for-_ I stopped  
thinking there. Tigerpatch walked out of the thorny bushes, his eyes gleaming hatefully towards me and I gulped as he  
took his place in front of Lionpaw. My heart stopped as Tigerpatch lunged at Lionpaw, raking Lionpaw's muzzle with  
a furious blow. Lionpaw whimpered as his blood splattered the forest floor.  
Lionpaw raked Tigerpatch's ears in return and also raking a furious eye. I froze as Tigerpatch snarled in rage,  
flinging Lionpaw back with an effortless blow. I hissed in anger glaring at Tigerpatch coldly, making him freeze. Snickerstream  
growled, pinning me down, and her blue eyes were sparking with anger. "Don't interfere or I will make your family suffer greatly."  
I stared up at her in horror,pulling her tail with my hind paws and slashing at her muzzle. Snickerstream hissed " You  
have improved- now watch my dear- and I will never let your family suffer- ever."  
I growled under my breath- my claws sinking into the ground as I struggled to watch the battle. Although half-blind,  
Tigerpatch was winning and Lionpaw was weakening, his breaths coming in slashed his throat, his eyes gleaming  
at me. I gasped, collapsing beside Lionpaw who's breathing was beginning to shallow.  
"Oh...Lionpaw- if only-" I began when Lionpaw sighed, silencing me.  
"No, Tigerheart, it wasn't your...fault." HIs voice cracked, his eyes watering. My eyes watered, as I stared into his green eyes.  
"Oh and-" He shuddered, gasping for breath, blood pooling beside him. "Tell Lavenderpaw I love her.." Then he groaned, shuddering and going still.  
"Lionpaw!" I groaned, my heart turned cold. Turning to Tigerpatch. "You -are- a- monster!" I screeched, my claws turning a icy blue. I let out a shrill shriek, plummeting the warrior to the ground. I plummeted his belly with icy claws. He shrieked in pain, and he fell still, his eyes iced over.  
Snickerstream watched me with a wide grin on her face. I sobbed, letting go of the warrior's body and falling to the ground.  
I shrieked wildly, my screams even scaring me. Tears streamed down my face, I ran out of the warrior's den and continued screaming as I ran blindly through the night, the forest was silent- too silent- beside my shrill screams. I screeched as pain shot through my paw, and I fell forward, slipping into unconsciousness.

I blinked open my eyes, my eyes were stinging from sobbing. I stared into the blue eyes of Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw stared at me in horror and grief, and then looking away.  
My limbs were stiff and my throat hurt from screaming. My front paw had a long jagged scratch, and I looked up at the young apprentice in curiosity. "Where is Willowshine?" I asked,  
noticing how stale Willowshine's scent was. Then the medicine cat apprentice turned to me, her eyes rimmed with red and grief glimmered in her blue eyes.  
"No, no- no!" I shrieked in terror, a wail escaping my damaged throat. Cinderpaw nodded "She had a siesure- last night- she was old- I tried..." My heart sunk and I groaned.

Cinderpaw meowed sorrowfully, "She named me 'Cinderfrost' right before she died." She paused reluctantly. "Lionpaw was found in the apprentices' den, he had many battle scars and he was long dead- and you...  
you started screaming and I found you at the two-leg junkplace- you were unconcious- and confused when I found you. Willowshine and Lionpaw were dead... did you know?" She asked, her eyes masked over with  
terror and grief.  
I rasped feably "I...I...Lionpaw...no." I stammered. I couldn't tell her the truth about Lionpaw's death... I shook my head, trying to settle on a lighter subject, "How is Leapordstar doing?" I asked.  
Cinderfrost's eyes brightened at the new subject. "She is doing wonderfull... she had 3 healthy kits last night. They're bueatiful- but you can't see them yet- not until... you've recovered."


	35. Chapter 34- Cold Sorrow

**Awww...poor Tigerheart! Well, don't worry she'll be ok- soon! Hope you enjoy reading Chapter 34!**

**Chapter 34- Cold sorrow**  
I sighed in relief. At least they were alright. I'll get through this. Just breath... take deep breaths. I told myself.  
Willowshine was dead. Gone. Lionpaw was dead. Gone. I rolled the thoughts in my head and sorrow gripped me so much  
I thought I would smolder under its dark influence.  
I slumped into my nest, I felt as though the world has fallen onto me- I cast a weary look over at Cinderfrost, and  
she watched me with soothing eyes and tryed to coax me into sleep. It didn't work. My tail pattered wildly at the den floor and  
my dreams were all black- the image of Lionpaw, calling for help... but I couldn't and he eventually dissapear into the darkness...  
and somehow Willowshine's yowls were mixed with his...and I shuddered violently, jerking myself awake.  
Cinderfrost leaned over me with wide, anxious blue eyes. She relaxed her grip and released me cautiously.  
"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly, and her eyes were full of anxiety. Afterall, she hadn't been an apprentice for long and she  
was already the medicine cat of Riverclan. I nodded, and I realized how thirsty and hungry I was.  
I began to pad towards the door, but Cinderfrost's anxious mew stopped me. "Where are you going?" I sighed in  
frusteration. Just because I have crazy dreams doesn't mean I'm a kit!  
"Cinderfrost- I'm fine- I won't hurt anyone- ok? I am just getting a drink and a mouse!" I then slipped out the exit and veered  
around the tree, ignoring her attempt to capture me in the medicine cat den. The bitter breeze ruffled my fur and the snow crunched lightly  
under my paws. The gold grass swayed as I weaved through it, and I leaped over the barrier and into the camp. My heart stopped when I saw  
Willowshine's and Lionpaw's body in the center of the camp. I no longer had such a big appetite, and I steered clear of the bodies that lay next to the pool of slushy water.  
I approached the fresh kill pile carefully and selected myself a small water vole, and on my way out of camp, I glanced over at  
my fallen clanmates. I saw that Lionpaw's golden spotted tabby fur was unmatted, his wounds licked clean- no longer the salty scarlet of blood and he had the sweet  
scent of rosemary. I paused beside him and whispered into his ear, "May Starclan light your path."  
With that I picked up my vole and looked at Willowshine. Her eyes were closed, her light gray tabby fur was shiny with fresh herbs  
and she looked like she died peacefully- afterall, she was many many seasons older than me. I had always thought of her as a friend-  
one I could trust and she had always welcomed me- she was almost like a mother to me. I whispered in her ear "May Starclan lead your path my friend."  
Then I left, I couldn't stand the scent of rosemary and mint which barely hid the scent of death beneath. I picked up my vole and scampered  
out of the camp and over the log. I realized what should have upset me the most, beside my fallen clanmates was that all the warriors and apprentices were gone.  
Only the queens, elders and Cinderfrost and I remained.I snorted in disgust- whoever Leapordstar had appointed as makeshift deputy was mouse-brained and had not bothered  
to leave any guards at the camp.  
I stopped at the trail where all the dawn patrols usually follow. I sniffed at it and backed away in confusion. The scent was stale- perhaps from  
yesterday's dawn patrol. Then the thought donged on me. Of course! All the warriors and apprentices are sleeping in their dens- Leopardstar had not appointed  
a makeshift deputy yet. I shook my head as I padded into the medicine cat den. Cinderfrost was pacing anxiously and looked up at me in relief.  
I nodded to her and went past to my little nest next to Cinderfrost's empty nest below a little sprig of purple twigs. I sat down in my nest, the reeds  
rattling in the soft breeze. I dropped the vole at my paws, and I listened carefully to the forest surrounding me. I ate my vole hungrily.


	36. Chapter 35-The Kits

**Chapter 35- The kits**  
It has been about a quarter moon since Willowshine's and Lionpaw's death. My grief was beginning to  
subside but there was something that made all the pain fire up again. Lavenderpaw. Whenever I saw her there was  
a sad gleam in her eyes and I knew how much she had liked- no loved Lionpaw, and it was all MY fault he was  
killed. All mine. If I hadn't...listened to... Snickerstream he would be alive, unaware of the Dark Forest... My thoughts  
rolled in my head causing me to dive into deep sorrow-it was cold. Unforgiving.  
I ran out of the warriors den- which Cinderfrost had allowed me to sleep in about a day ago. I was already  
back to my deputy duties. But I forgot something- Leopardstar's kits. My heart was light at the thought of seeing  
them...perhaps that would cheer me up.. I thought and quickly walked accross the snowy camp and marveled at the  
frost sparkling on the trees. The long grass swayed as I entered the nursery. The sweet scent of milk engulfed me-  
reminding me of a time long ago- a very dim memory...  
I snapped out of my memory and glanced around the nursery. Ottersplash was curled up with her 3 rather  
large kits- which were ready to be apprenticed soon. In the other corner of the cozy den was Leopardstar. A purr rumbled  
in my throat- I was greeted by a warm stare from my sister- well, I don't know if she still holds that hard grudge. My  
eyes quickly flickered to the the three kits nuzzled at her belly.  
The first kit was a black she-kit with a bright pink nose, her eyes were sealed shut and she mewled feebly as she  
pushed the other two kits away from her. Another kit was a brown tom-kit with a russet stripe down his back with russset  
paws and ear tips. The last kit was a russet tom marbled with black swirls and a russet tail.  
"They're wonderful." I whispered and asked "What are their names?"  
She purred back " The black she-kit is Cherrykit for her striking pink nose, the tom with the russet stripe down his  
back is Firekit for his striking russet markings. Lastly, the other tom-kit is Redkit for his russet tail." She smiled warmly  
at her kits and at me. I smiled back, and I was glad that the icy cold grudge was over. She was my sister and I was her sister.  
Perhaps these kits are meant to be... I thought when a shock pulsed through me and a vision surrounded me.  
I was now at the gathering place and it was dark, blood splattered the melting snow... two green eyes glowed in the darkness,  
the cat was consealed, but those green eyes lit the way through the darkness...night vision... the thought flashed through my  
mind. Then I found myself staring into a pool of scarlet water, my eyes were a piercing ice blue, and my claws glowed an icy blue.  
Then the water froze- my reflection was rigid, my eyes were still a piercing blue and my claws...  
Next thing I knew, the sun was melting a random cat beside me, the sun represented the face of a flame pointed she-cat with  
copper eyes. Then I was in a light sunny clearing, a dark she-cat walked out into the clearing- a shadow forming around her and then  
the cat was swallowed by the darkness. The next was a brown tom-cat with a russet stripe down his back and russet paws and ear tips...  
he looked at me through fierce blue eyes- and fire roared around him- smoke smoldering the grass...  
I was frozen in place, my long brown tabby fur was bristled and my eyes were wary... my claws dug into  
the nursery floor, the vision fresh in my head. Those cats were the five- could Cherrykit and Firekit be two of them?  
I questioned thoughtfully and realized Leapordstar was guarding her kits fiercly, her eyes wide with fear.  
"Sorry." I muttered, flattening my fur and leaving the den, suddenly needing the fresh, bitter air.


	37. Chapter 36- Hollyfang!

**To eliminate confusion- the review posted by my account was from my friend- who accidentally reviewed on my account :)**

**Ohhhh... cliff hanger! Who is the 4 other cats? Well, you'll have to find out! Enjoy the chapter and please- if you haven't reviewed**

**yet-please do! It encourages me to write more!**

** Hollyfang!- Chapter 36**

I walked out of the nursery warily, and my mind was rolling the vision over and over in my head. I couldn't make sense of it- _Surely, I will someday... _I thought as I sat down beside the pool- it was a rather bitter day- no snow, just the bitter winds that ruffled my fur uncontrollably. I sighed, and stared at the fresh kill pile. _I have not hunted in about a quarter moon... perhaps I shall hunt..._

I bounded accross the dead grasses and leaped over the log. My whiskers twitched at the scent of a mouse and I tilted my head toward a rustling sound and it was not long before my eyes locked on a flicker of brown beneath a clump of dead grass next to a tall tree, which was about two fox-lengths from the medicine cat den.

My tail quivered with uncontrollable excitement as I crept forward and noticed the wind in my favor. I pushed carefully through the tall, and wilting grass as I stalked my unsuspecting victum... then the mouse's little whiskers quivered and it gave a squeak of alrm and dissapeared into the hole.

"Fish dung!" I growled and slinked past the tree in search of another victum... the thick barrier of branches near the thunderpath looked promising and I mind as well check the borders before the sun-high patrol comes through. So I padded nearly silently to the sticks and smelled the air for prey or unusual smells.

I checked the borders carefully, for no prey scent drifted on the bitter breeze. Shadowclan scent wafted from the other side of the thunder path, but it was nothing to be concerned about. Everything was fine there, and yet, I was unsatisfied. I was hoping to catch some prey to take back with me but Leopardstar's call rang out "All cats old enough to catch their own fish, join beneath my den for a clan meeting." I purred inwardly, Leopardstar seemed to be trying out new calls each time- but this one was my favorite.

I hurried back to camp, darting between the trees and leaping over the log. I walked up next to the leader's den and looked up respectively at Leopardstar. "As you know, Mallowpaw and Lavenderpaw have been training for about 4 moons and their mentors agree that they have trained well and are ready to recieve their warrior names."

Leopardstar paused before continuing, "Mallowpaw, step forward. May Starclan watch over you for many moons as a warrior. Your name from now on will be Mallowstripe. Lavenderpaw, step forward. You have lost your love, and may he and the rest of Starclan watch upon you as you become a warrior. Your name from now on shall be Lavenderblossum."

Yowls rang through the air "Mallowstripe! Lavenderblossum! Mallowstripe! Lavenderblossum!" Then Leopardstar signaled for silence.

She meowed fondly, looking back behind me with soft blue eyes. "Ottersplash, your kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprenticed." She began and I looked back at Otterplash who's one eye was gleaming with pride and yet I sensed sadness lurking beneath those happy amber eyes... _She wished Stoneclaw was here! _I felt a stab of grief, for the Riverclan deputy who died in the first battle with Skyclan and Shadowclan after I joined Riverclan.

Leopardstar continued, "Softkit, step forward." The fluffy white she-kit bounded forward and her eyes glowed in delight. "Softkit, you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to become an apprentice. From now until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Softpaw, and your mentor will be Lavenderblossum. May this take away some grief from you Lavenderblossum and you have trained to be a soft natured and good hearted cat."

I blinked in shock- _Lavenderblossum just became a warrior... _many confused murmers sounded around me and soon 2 kits had mentors. Softpaw had Lavenderblossum, Troutpaw had Mallowstripe and Thistlepaw- well, Leopardstar said she had to do another ceremony first.

Leopardstar meowed " Hollypaw had trained hard to learn the ways of Riverclan and Swallowwater believes she is ready to become a warrior. Hollypaw, from now on you shall be known as Hollyfang and you shall mentor Thistlepaw." Purrs rumbled in my throat and pride for my sister overwhelmed me as cheers filled the air... _Hollypaw- no Hollyfang is a warrior- with an apprentice!_


	38. Chapter 37- A meeting with Pineheart

**Meeting with Pineheart- Chapter 37**

At the same moment I was concerned- _surely, the clan will not tolerate this… _I thought as I walked away from the clearing. Doubt made my pelt prickle as I observed my clanmates faces. Some were shocked, others were neutral- showing no sign of anger or happiness and some growled angrily. In fact, I heard Bramblefire hiss to Frostytail, his mate, who was due any day now. "Mistystar would have never accepted this!" His tail lashed angrily.

"Perhaps she made a mistake- maybe Tigerheart should have been chosen as deputy." His mate hushed softly, stroking Bramblefire's back with her white tail.

I almost stepped back- _they wanted me to be Mistystar's last deputy…and leader at the moment- _I gasped in shock. _Of course they want you as their leader, Tigerheart- your one of the best warriors in Riverclan! _Snickerstream hissed softly.

_Would you stop that! Your freaking me out! _I retorted angrily. _No- because I'm the one who is going to help you become the best leader Riverclan has ever known! Meet Pineheart at the gathering place- tonight- he'll be there… _She hissed back softly. I flicked my ear back in annoyance- but something about meeting Pineheart made my heart pound harder.

That night, I slipped out of the warriors den, careful to not awaken sleeping warriors. I ran out of camp, faster than I ever had before. When I arrived at the gathering place my breath was taken away…

There was Pineheart, sitting upon the log and purred loudly as I leaped up beside him. " Hey, Tigerheart, I knew you would come- some weird tom told me to come here- said you'd be here. Well, you're here, right? Not hallucinating, am I?"

"No." I meowed back and still blown away by how convenient this had worked out. Now, we both had our leaders guilty- what a coincidence?

"So- how has your clan been- any suspicions- anything?" He asked casually, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I think the clan is still unbalanced by Leopardstar in the nursery and all. But, today, she did something rather odd- upsetting- she appointed three new apprentices to 3 warriors who are not even a day into their warriorship yet- the clan is rather upset." I sighed, wondering whether or not I should include what Frostytail had said to Bramblefire…

Pineheart nodded in understanding, and said "And…?"

"Frostytail said that maybe Mistystar made a mistake and that I should be leader instead!" I blurted out.

Pineheart's green eyes gleamed "That's wonderful!" He purred happily.

"And your clan?" I asked, quite embarrassed by Pineheart's praise.

"In Lightningclan, the clan is very suspicious- rather outraged by Lightningstar's disappearing and all. I haven't heard anything lately- but I think I'm all they have- Lightningstar is very distracted lately- I even caught him off-guard, TWICE! Both times he was purring 'Leapordstar…. I wish-' and then I cuffed him over the ear and he was furious." He growled angrily.

"Does he know you know?" I gasped, taken back by his sudden anger.

"Oh yes he does! We better go… the clans may be suspicious if-"

I cut him off. "Yes I know- bye, Pineheart." I purred and then sprinted back to camp, falling asleep in my nest.


	39. Chapter 38- The Star Forest

**I thought it would be neat to write part of a chapter on Pineheart's Point Of View- hope you like it!**

Pineheart's Pov:

Pineheart sighed, wishing he had not let the she-cat leave so fast. To be honest, he liked her- there was something about those eyes- that icy blue color- he had never seen such beautiful blue eyes before... he remembered when he had first seen her- as an apprentice- he had found her and her littermates. He was glad he did- he couldn't imagine her as a Shadowclan cat...

Pineheart shook his head and shuddered at the thought. _She is a much better Riverclan cat and if she was still in Shadowclan- no battles would have been fought...Mistystar would still be leader... No. _He just couldn't picture her as a Shadowclan- it wasn't her nature. His heart warmed slightly at the thought of that snow ball fight- _she had been such a good Lightningclan cat...stupid Lightningstar! _His heart was cold again- _But because of him- you two will be leader together! _Iceclaw's voice boomed in his head and he could easily picture the black tom with those blue eyes...he had once seen his half-sister; Snickerstream. Her eyes were very similar to Tigerheart's but darker, and more cold...

He sighed, looking up at the stars- they were beautiful, glowing happily as if all were fine and dandy! He growled in frustration, for he knew, if he fell for Tigerheart, he'd never recover. _But, we can rule our two clans someday! That is for sure! _Pineheart thought.

{Tigerheart's POV}

I blinked open my eyes, and saw a gloomy forest. I almost shuddered, the last time I came here I had lost Lionpaw and now... I shook my head dismissively and walked towards Snickerstream who was sitting happily in a shaft of silver light. That confused me because here there was no stars right? But I followed her into the shaft of light and I now stood in a dense forest with a few stars shimmering above our heads.

"What is this place?" I asked, now I was very confused.

"This is the Star Forest- the place where both Dark Forest and Starclan may come and all cats who have done wrong but not enough to come to the Dark Forest. Here we meet, to dicuss prophecies and such- no physical contact though- we must stay on our side of the river and Starclan on theirs. We meet here every moon to watch over the clans- we rarely talk- for we both have our ways and we are in the Star Forest's cats terriory. I was told by Starclan to deliver you the prophecy, for even though Starclan and Dark Forest are different- we both care about the future of the clans." She meowed as we stopped at a glimmering river.

She continued "Now, we must dicuss your plans to lead." She tapped her tail along the long grass. She,too, had a few stars on her pelt from the Star Forest cats. I nodded, and was eager to start discussing my leadership.

"But, Snickerstream, how can I possibly become leader when Pineheart does if Leapordstar hasn't even lost her first life yet?" I asked curiously and saw Snickerstream snicker wickedly.

"Well...Tigerheart you have her precious secret in your paws," She said, weaving around me with a broad smile on her face, "now you just have to use it." She finished and then it clicked: _Pineheart and I both have their secret and as deputies, we had the upper paw since our leaders strange actions would make a perfect match to the secret. _But the thought made me shudder, surely I wouldn't have to hurt my sister to become leader? All the same, I nodded grimly to Snickerstream who purred in response.

"Now you'll get the leadership- I never had and your power- it will make it all the more convenient!" She muttered halfly to herself. I pricked my ears _what does she mean 'you'll have the leadership I never had'? _I wondered and stared at the glittering river, and my mind rolled with thoughts.

I then got the courage to ask what had been rolling around in my head. "What do you mean 'the leadership I never had'?

She meowed softly " Some stories should stay unknown until one is ready and you, Tigerheart aren't ready." She never looked up at me and instead she stared at her reflection and was that regret I saw in her eyes? I dug my claws into the ground in frustration- now I needed to uncover yet another secret- Snickerstream's secret. My goodness too many secrets!

I paced the river and rolled the thought in my head, what had happened, everything. _I have a power- I can freeze my opponents, I am one of the five. I have Leapordstar's leadership in my paws... Cherrykit and Firekit...Redkit...Snickerstream...secrets...Pineheart...meeting...Star Forest..._ I repeated the thoughts in my head until I grew too dizzy to stand up and I collapsed, falling into deep sleep.


	40. Chapter 39- My feathery tail

I awoke when a sharp pain went through my side. I looked up and saw it was Shimmerwater. My mentors eyes were full of dissapointment. "Tigerheart! It is way past dawn and you haven't even appointed a dawn patrol yet!" She whispered and her voice was full of anxiety.

"Oh!" I said in alarm and got up too fast, hitting my head on the reed roof. "Ooph!" I muttered and walked out of the den and going around the elders den instead of climbing over it like I usually did. The frozen pool stretched about a tail-length away from the vast tangle of branches that shielded the elders and warriors den. I pawed cautiously at the ice and stiffened at a soft chuckle from behind me.

Shimmerwater chuckled "Haven't walked on ice before, have you, Tigerheart?" Her blue eyes were brighter and full of amusement. I nodded and decided not to take my chances walking on the ice and instead walk the edges of the pool. Once I reached the little clearing in front of the now empty leaders den, I stopped and twitched my tail for silence. Then I ordered "Mallowstripe, Lavenderblossum, Troutpaw and Softpaw go on the dawn patrol. Swallowwater, Shimmerwater, Pineleaf and Bramblefire will go on the sun-high patrol." "Hawkfur, Thistlepaw, Hollyfang and I will go on a hunting expedition after the sun-high patrol." The dawn patrol left immediately and the 3 she-cats I assigned for the sun-high patrol nodded in dismissively but Bramblefire hesitated and glanced anxiously over at the nursery where Frostytail was having his kits.

Cinderfrost hurried accross the clearing with a bundle of herbs clenched in her jaws. She glanced over at Bramblefire, and dipped into the den, setting down her herbs and called from the den entrance, "She'll be fine, Bramblefire! Don't worry, she is in safe paws!" Then the young medicine cat dissapeared into the den. _Thank goodness for Cinderfrost! _I thought gratefully, and glancing over at Bramblefire who's fur was flatter now and he sighed heavily. Though I could tell he was still very nervous, his tail was twitching wildly and he pawed at the ground recklessly.

" Bramblefire, although Cinderfrost is most likely right, you may stay untill your kits are born and Frostytail is ok." I meowed reassuringly to the massive tabby tom who nodded and his amber eyes sent me a silent 'thank you'. I nodded to the tom and wondered how Leopardstar's kits were doing- they were about a half a moon now, for the gathering was in a half a moon. _They would've opened their little eyes by now- perhaps they'd like some company?_ I wondered silently and padded toward the nursery and stopped at the moans and groans from Frostytail and Cinderfrost's soft voice as she tried to calm down the queen. _Maybe later... _I thought and then I thought again _But surely they'll want company to keep them busy and away from Frostytail's kitting..._

I swerved around Bramblefire and went up the little slope to the nursery. I entered the den cautiously, and purposely avoiding eye contact with Cinderfrost or Frostytail- afraid of what I would see in those eyes. A flash of movement caught my eye and I seen Cherrykit bounding toward me with happy milky eyes- for the color of their eyes had not come yet. She was much larger than the last time I seen her and she pawed at my fluffy tail which ploomed out like a striped feather. I purred, and teased the little kit by tickling her nose and laughing softly at the little sneeze. I continued teasing the she-kit and talked to Leopardstar while doing so.

" She's quite a lively one." I commented as the little kit pounced on my feathery, brown tabby tail and she seemed to squeal in delight whenever she pounced on the white, feathery tip. _She looks alot like Lightningstar... but acts more like my sister... _I thought as I waited for Leopardstar's answer.

"Yes, and so are her brothers- they're playing by the pool, they took a detour out the escape, that narrow gap in the wall, and I am going to call them in right now." She purred and walked over to the entrance of the nursery and called out to the two tom kits who were scrambling on the ice. They swiveled immediately towards their mothers voice and Redkit slipped and slid on the ice as he ran. The other tom-kit growled playfully and scrambled onto the land and raced into the nursery.

Meanwhile, Cherrykit batted at my tail, squeaking in delight. Leopardstar let out a soft laugh "She likes your tail, Tigerheart, its as soft as a feather." I nodded, a purr rumbling in my chest. Soon enough, Firekit crept up playfully tilting his head at my tail- it was as if he had never seen such a thing! He flicked it with his paw cautiously while Cherrykit grabbed it with her front paws and plummeted it with her back paws. As soon as she let go, I fluttered my tail along Firekits nose and his nose wrinkled up- trying to postpone the sneeze. Too late. He sneezed lightly and began batting at my tail- soon, the whole crew was attacking my tail. Happiness was all I could feel- _Happiness..._ I thought wistfully and suddenly looked at the sun, which I could see through the grass hanging in the entrance. It was almost sun-high!


	41. Upsated Alliances-2

**~Cats of the clans- updated~**

**~Riverclan:~**

Leader~ **Leopardstar**~Orange she-cat, with black spots-blue eyes

Deputy~ **Tigerheart~**** Brown tabby she-cat, white paws, belly, chest, muzzle, star on forehead & tail tip- icy blue eyes {main character}**

Medicine cat: **Cinderfrost**- Silver she-cat, tabby markings on fore-legs, tail and above eyes- blue eyes

Queens~

**Leopardstar~**Orange she-cat, with black spots-blue eyes

Kits: **Firekit:** Brown tom with a russet stripe down his back, russet ear tips, paws and tail tip- blue eyes.

**Cherrykit:** Black she-kit with green eyes

**Redkit:** Red marble tabby tom- (black swirls)

**Frostytail**~white she-cat with green eyes

Kits: **Moonkit**- Rather large dark grey tabby she-kit with blue eyes

**Sweetkit**- Pure white she-kit with blue eyes

Warriors~

**Ottersplash:**Calico she-cat, half-blind, amber eye

**Swallowater**~ Blue she-cat with blue eyes

**Fawnstep~** brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice: **Robinpaw**- Russet she-cat, amber eyes

**Pineleaf~**brown splotched she-cat amber eyes

**Lavenderblossum**-Small black she-cat-violet eyes

Apprentice- **Softpaw**: Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Hawkfur~**Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Shimmerwater**~White she-cat, dark blue splotches-green eyes

**Bramblefire~**firey tom cat with amber eyes!

**Mallowstripe:** light brown tabby tom, light blue eyes

Apprentice: **Troutpaw**- Solid grey tom with amber eyes

**Hollyfang:** Black she-cat with honey-amber colored eyes

Apprentice:**Thistlepaw**: Spiky silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Elders~**Rainstorm:** Gray dappled tom, blue eyes

**Pinewater**~ gray and white splashed she-cat, green eyes!

**~Shadowclan~**

Leader: **Darkstar**: Black tom-green eyes

Deputy~ **Ravenfeather**: Black she-cat-violet eyes

Medicine cat~ **Fallowfern**~Dappled gray she-cat-blue eyes!

Apprentice: **Birdwing:** Dark gray tabby she-cat-blue eyes

Queens~

**Frostfern**~Gray she-cat white tail tip and ear tips-Green eyes! (Expecting Stormclaw's kits)

Warriors~

**Grassflower:** Lilac tabby she-cat-green eyes

**Berrycloud**~Gray tabby with green eyes!

Apprentice: **Rosepaw**- creamy she-cat with amber eyes

**Shadowheart**~ Dark grey she-cat- violet eyes

Apprentice: **Dapplepaw**- dappled silver she-kit with blue eyes

**Featherstorm**~Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes!

Apprentice: **Sagepaw**- Dark gray tom-kit with dark green eyes.

**Stormclaw**~dark tom with white stripes and icy blue eyes

**Elders**~Cloudstorm cloudy tom, Springwater blue she-cat!

**~Lightningclan~**

Leader~ **Lightningstar** ~black tom with green eyes!

Deputy ~ **Pineheart~** Deep black tom- green eyes

Med. cat ~ **Speckletail~** Brown, speckled she-cat- amber eyes

Apprentice~: **Flowerbreeze~** White she-cat with pinkish paws- blue eyes

Queens~

~Warriors:

**Lightningfeather** ~ Gray striped &spotted she-cat with blue eyes

**Sunnycloud:** Flame point she-cat -ginger eyes.

**Brindleflower** ~ Orange splotched she-cat, yellow eyes.

**Rockstrike~** Gray tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice:** Reedpaw**- Tan tipped golden tom-cat

**Blazetail~** Orange tabby tom with red paws- blue eyes.

Apprentice: **Violetpaw**- Dark blue she-cat with violet-blue eyes

**Sparrowpelt~** Brown spotted white tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice:** Brindlepaw**- Flame pointed tan she-cat with dark green eyes

Elders:

Vinetail ~ gray tom with bright green eyes &

Springfoot ~ A pretty orange she-cat blue eyes

**~Skyclan~**

Leader ~**Shadowstar~** gray she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy~ **Oakclaw~** Brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Apprentice:** Barleypaw**- Long furred golden tom with gold eyes

Medicine cat~ **Frostpetal**~ A white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Apprentice~ **Bluejay~** A blue she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens~

**Mossfire~** flaming she-cat with one blue eye and one green. (Expecting Oakclaw's kits)

Warriors~

**Sunfrost**~ ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Swirlingstream**~ blue swirled white she-cat with green eyes.

**Swirlingstorm**~ gray splotched tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: **Mintpaw**- Long furred gray tom with darker flecks with minty green eyes

**Sunwing**~ Light ginger she-cat- violet eyes

**Fernstorm~** grey tom with green eyes.

**Cloudstorm**~White tom with stormy green eyes

**Applefrost**~ red she-cat, white spots and amber eyes.

Apprentice: **Blossompaw- **light ginger she-cat with light blue eyes

**Petalbreeze**~ lilac she-cat, violet eyes

Elders~ Cinderflight~ silver Egyptian mue blue eyes.

Leafdapple- Injured, light brown tabby she-cat


	42. Chapter 41- The Hunting Patrol

** Hunting Patrol **

I quickly met up with my patrol group, the sun-high patrol had gone and Frostytail had two healthy kits: Moonkit and Sweetkit. We left the camp immediately and began to pad to the thunderpath. It was a bitter day and my paws were numb from the snow. Perhaps it was best they were numb. Thistlepaw, Hollyfang's apprentice, was as prickly as a thistle- fur and attitude. She was a snappy and rather rude apprentice and that surprised me. _Both of her parents are rather polite cats… _I thought as I led the patrol to the thunderpath.

_Perhaps Hollyfang was given a challenging apprentice for a reason… _I thought as we stopped at the thunderpath. I listened carefully for a monster- _none. _I confirmed and scrambled across the snowy path, and growled to myself when one of my backpaws skidded on the ice. I reached the other side safely and checked for any signs of aggression.

Thankfully, I found none. I crossed over to Riverclan territory when I heard a soft call from behind me- I instinctively looked back to my patrol, who were all the way to the gathering place- not caring where I was at the moment.

I already knew who the cat was; Pineheart. I turned around and walked over to him- he was sitting among some thick bushes and stuck out because of his jet black fur.

"Tigerheart, its nice to see you again." He purred softly and his green eyes were shining with pleasure.

"Hello, Pineheart- it is nice to see you as well. Mind you, I have a patrol to catch up to." I meowed evenly, and knew my patrol was watching me closely.

Pineheart nodded in understanding and whispered "Tomorrow it's the gathering- meet me afterwards." I nodded briskly and sprinted back to my patrol- not bothering to take my time.

Hawkfur's eyes were narrowed into slits and he growled "What was that about Tigerheart? Why were you talking to the Lightningclan deputy?"

I took a step back in surprise at the anger and disappointment lacing his hard amber gaze. "I stumbled upon him- he was hunting… and he scolded me for ruining his hunt." I stammered and looked up at him with innocent blue eyes.

His eyes softened a little and he growled gruffly "Come on, we mustn't return to camp with no prey." Hollyfang just gave me a gaze of sympathy and I nodded to her with gratitude as I went to lead the patrol. The scent of rabbit tickled my nose and a rabbit shot from beneath my paws.

I shot after it and smiled at Hollyfang who ran behind me. I sprinted even faster and veered sharply, cutting off the rabbits path. Hollyfang snarled in frusteration as the rabbit veered around her in a panicked escape. Luckily, I was able to gain my speed again as I shot after the rabbit. It was heading for the river and the snow clung to my fur as I ran.

I leaped across the river and smiled as the rabbit skidded on the ice and looked at me in horror. It scrambled to the other side and Hollyfang swatted it and the rabbit slid across the ice to me. I pounced on it in triumph and bit its neck. Thistlepaw and Hawkfur were watching with wide eyes. Hawkfur's astonishment turned into pride but Thistlepaw was frozen in her place about 10 tail lengths from the river.

I grinned and picked up the rabbit proudly and dropped it at Hollyfang's paws. "We did it again, Hollyfang!" I exclaimed excitedly. A wide grin spreds across my face and satisfaction makes my paws tingle. Hawkfur exclaimed "Well done! Wow, it is as if your a pair of rabbits yourself!" Pride gleamed in his gaze as he stared at the rabbit.

Thistlepaw approached us cautiously and yet she was proud. It didn't take long for me to see why she was so proud... A little water vole hung limp in her jaws. Hollyfang purred happilt to her apprentice "Excellent, Thistlepaw!" I nodded to Thistlepaw who looked quite smug as she lifted her chin and stalked forward.

I ignored the smug apprentice and glanced up at the sun which, by now, was dipping low on the horizon. It was a lovely violet with orange and red streaks. It was at the tree tops of the woods beyond the marsh.


	43. Chapter 42- Another Gathering

It is the night of the gathering! I reminded myself happily and I would meet Pineheart afterwards too... But is Leopardstar  
coming as well... and if so.. then I won't have as much back up as far as her weak leadership is concerned. I have to make sure  
she can't come...I have to convince her. I headed straight for the nursery where Leopardstar watched her kits scramble happily  
on the ice.  
I walked up to my sister happily. "Leopardstar- if you want to watch your kits during the gathering tonight I can take  
over..." I offered casually.  
She meowed "No, that's fine. I need to represent the clan again. " But she didn't look up at me and instead she watched  
her kits playing. I growled convincingly.  
"No, Leopardstar, your kits need you! You can't leave them now! They need one parent!" The growl was snappier  
than I intended but she cast me a look of agreement.  
" You may lead Riverclan to the gathering but make sure that Skyclan knows to keep their cats off our borders-  
the patrols are still finding scent marks off the boundry and even dead prey. Tigerheart as my sister and deputy, I trust you to  
come up with a attack plan. I've failed Riverclan and you have to take my place." She meowed with a frown.  
"Leopardstar, you know you haven't failed them... you just made a tragic mistake..one that your kits shall never know..."  
I replied in a soft voice so the kits couldn't hear.  
'Enough of the regrets- the cats to attend the gathering are Lavenderblossum, Mallowstripe, Softpaw, Troutpaw, Thistlepaw,  
Hollyfang and Cinderfrost and you..." She ordered briskly. I nodded in relief and then went to the clearing to announce  
the cats who shall come to the gathering.  
"Lavenderblossum, Mallowstripe, Softpaw, Troutpaw, Thistlepaw, Hollyfang, Cinderfrost and I will be attending the gathering."  
I announced beside the pond. Then we began to walk across the marsh, the ice dangerously thin beneath my paws. Snow lightly floated on the breeze as I ran across the marsh.

I screeched as my foreleg sunk into the frigid waters beneath the thin, cracked layer of ice. I scrambled quickly out of the frigid water and now a strange feeling crawled up my leg- it was numb. No pain and no feeling- just a prickly sensation. But it wasn't long 'till the numbness thawed and the cold sent shudders up me. Yet, I kept going. I broke into a run and chuckled softly at my clanmates grumbles and groans.

Soon we arrived at the gathering place and to my pleasure, only Lightningclan had arrived. Perhaps I would be able to talk with Pineheart right away? I wondered and as luck would have it, the other two clans arrived right then. _Oh rotten fish dung! _I thought and leaped up to take Leopardstar's place on the leaders log. Lightningstar had taken his place and began speaking "Now that we have all arrived, may the gathering begin! Shadowstar, would you like to start?" He asked, his weird green-yellow eyes flitted over to the dark grey she-cat.

"Of course, Lightningstar." She purred, although it was thickly laced with menace. "Skyclan is all well except a few markings off the border from Lightningclan. Other than that, we have several new apprentices and warriors. Prey is well and Skyclan is very strong. Tigerheart, would you like to speak next?" She shot Lightningstar a small smirk and sat down.

"Yes, I will." I meowed and my heart started beating faster and my fur grew slightly hotter. " Riverclan is well with 3 new apprentices and 3 new warriors. Hollyfang, Lavenderblossum, Mallowstripe and Troutpaw, Softpaw and Thistlepaw. We also have 5 new kits in the clan, and Leopardstar is nursing 3 of them." Mutters of scorn and astonishment filled the chilly air and my breath billowed in soft clouds as I spoke. " Riverclan is well but again, we would like to warn Skyclan, we have found Skyclan scent on our side of the borders." I gave Shadowstar a meaningful look and continued, "Darkstar, would you like to report next?" I asked the black tom.

He immediately stood up and started reporting news "Shadowclan has many new apprentices and warriors. All is well, and no threats whatsoever. Shadowclan is very strong. Lightningstar would you like to go?" He seemed in a hurry...

"Yes, Lightningclan is well but I refuse to believe any of my warriors have crossed the border. But believe what you want, Shadowstar...even if it ISN'T the truth." He finished quickly and leaped off the log.


	44. Chapter 43- He Loves Me?

I hopped down from the log happily and allowed my clanmates to chat a little longer while I talked with Pineheart. What happened with Bramblefire today needed to be discussed. I soon spotted the Lightningclan deputy sitting in the shadows of one of the bushes. I ran over to him, for I could waste no time. He purred softly when I sat next to him. "Hi, Tigerheart! Something happened in Lightningclan...-" he enthused and then I cut him off with a smile. "What?" He asked softly and his green eyes glowed in confusion.

" Something happened in Riverclan as well but you can go first..." I meowed and allowed him to begin.

"Well, Rockstrike was patrolling and he saw Lightningstar laying right off the border in Skyclan territory- humming 'Leopardstar...', so now Rockstrike knows as well. He made me tell him...well not really, I feel no relation with Lightningstar anymore...he's just not here anymore... and not to mention we could have a battle with Skyclan because of his stinkin' actions!" Pineheart hissed and his green eyes were hard, flickering to my eyes for a moment and then at the ground, where he had clawed away the snow in his frustration.

"That's good, now you have Rockstrike who admits that he is an danger to the clan! Almost the same thing happened today... you see, with Leopardstar having kits that belong to no Riverclan tom, allowing only young cats to go to the gathering and not going to the gatherings herself is offending and making cats suspicious." I paused momentarily before continuing. "So Bramblefire snapped at me for-"

Pineheart snarled "For your sister's actions?! Oh, let me get my paws on him!" His green eyes flickered with fury.

I was taken back by his fury and hushed " Its ok, Hawkfur stopped him." Pineheart pelt smoothed slightly but his eyes were still sparkling angrily.

Pineheart asked "And that's what happened? Well, snatch my whiskers! Its as if our clans are FINALLY getting on that this weird stuff could be linked by our own leaders! PUH! I don't want them to lecture about falling in love with cats from different clans again!" Then his eyes softened to a soothing green.

" When should we meet again?" He asked casually.

"I don't know...next moon?" I answered quickly.

"No...I'll miss you too much..." He muttered quietly. I flicked a ear back in surprise.

" You don't get it do you?" He asked and his eyes were hurt.

"No..." I meowed in confusion and stared into the green depths of his eyes.

" I love you Tigerheart." He purred and licked my ear.


	45. Chapter 44- Powers

I staggered back when I heard what he said... he loved me. I have never heard that word before. Never directed towards me... I felt slightly light headed and suddenly my heart froze. _If we love each other we'll be just like them... _The realization hit me hard and it hurt. "No! Don't you understand?! If we love each other we'll be just like them!" I wailed quietly so only Pineheart could hear.

Pineheart's eyes flashed with hurt and he dropped his gaze to his paws. "It wouldn't be like that, Tigerheart." He whispered softly.

"But what if it is like that? What are we going to do- dump our clans for some love that'll never work out right!" I whispered back and stared into his eyes. His eyes were filled with mixed emotions, hurt, confusion and anger.

"I thought you felt the same- but obviously you don't." He growled angrily and got up to stalk away.

"I do feel the same way- don't you understand?!" I whispered angrily and stalked away, and a small tear dribbled down my cheek.

I ran to my clanmates. "Let's go." I meowed firmly. Cinderfrost walked up beside me and her soft blue eyes flashed with worry when she saw my expression. It was cold and my eyes were as icy as ever.

"Tigerheart, are you alright?" She asked softly.

" I'm fine!" I snapped and stalked to the front of the patrol and ran as fast as I could to the camp. Even the cold couldn't numb the throbbing of my heart as I ran through the snowy marsh. The wind buffeted my fur and the stars gleamed in the sky. That made me even more furious. _Your happy I am broken? _I wanted to yowl at Silverpelt and another tear dribbled from my eye and froze immediately.

I arrived at the camp in a few throbbing heart beats and I brushed past Hawkfur and Bramblefire who had stayed behind. Then I ran past the warriors den, and skidded to a halt beside the frozen river. I found a nice clump of snow covered grass and sunk into it, staring out at Skyclan territory.

I looked up at the stars and wailed silently _Did I do the right thing?! _A soft voice whispered in reply, _Yes you did, I'll make sure Mint influences his feelings with her powers- he'll still work with you- and you can still be friends. Snickerstream. _I confirmed who replied but a question lingered in my head; _"Who is Mint?" _I wondered aloud.

_Mint was my mentor, and the first Dark Forest cat. She's my aunt to be specific- she can influence cat's emotions and is a mind reader like all dead cats... but we can only read certain cats minds- the ones that believe in us and visit us... _"Oh..." I whispered aloud but now another question lingered; _What's telepathy? _I wondered silently. _The ability to read cats minds... but only I can answer them without seeing the cat... like right now...I am answering your thoughts and reply to them. But you, my dear, have a much stronger gift- surely you have noticed? _Snickerstream answered and questioned.

I flashed back to the times I froze cats...that was it! _Freezing my enemies... _I guessed. _Yes and your power is triggered by blood...and fear. _I nodded in response and thought _That makes sense- I froze Sunfrost in battle and froze Shadowfire in battle...all triggered by blood... _

_ There. Now you know your power and purpose, and now you must rest tonight and visit me tomorrow. _Snickerstream purred softly. I didn't reply and instead I drifted into a deep sleep.


	46. Chapter 45- I'm being attacked!

I awoke and the pain from the break up with Pineheart was numbed. I purred slightly. _That won't stop me from becoming the best leader ever! Huh? Where am I? _I staggered in confusion... I was in Skyclan territory! A brutal snarl sounded from behind me and my ears flattened against my head. I turned around to see the Skyclan deputy snarling about a tail length away from me.

"Trespasser! Skyclan attack!" He yowled and I screeched attack as a whole battle patrol ran for me, teeth gleaming and claws out. The deputy, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes attacked first and sliced my muzzle with his sharp black claws. Blood splattered the ground and I winced in pain and the patrol surrounded me. I screeched in pain as sharp teeth sunk into my tail. I snarled and whipped around, slashing a she-cats muzzle who growled as blood spilled from the wound.

I flashed Oakclaw a chilling glare of hatred and he froze. The other Skyclan cats darted in and out, and blood splattered the ground- pain fired through a deep wound in my right flank. I growled and viciously tackled Applefrost, who inflicted the firey wound. I raked her belly with my hind claws and snapped viciously at a cat who tried to push me away. The she-cat snarled angrily and swiped the side of my face. Blood dripped down from the wound and my claws turned a icy blue and then I shot her a chilling glare. Her eyes widened and then she went stiff- frozen.

Then, I snarled at the rest of the patrol and arched my back, fluffing up my tail. The rest of the patrol stared at me with fear in their eyes and I smirked at them, showing no emotion. Their ears flattened against their heads and they hissed, forming a even tighter circle around me. I hissed in fury and thought quickly; _I'll trip them little rats! _I thought and a cold smile danced on my face. I almost purred in delight when they all reared, going to pile on top of me. _Perfect! _

I picked out the strongest one, a tom, and lashed out a paw, hooking his hind leg and he lost his balance, falling backwards. Quickly I twisted in a circle, knocking them down like dominos. I laughed at their expressions and quickly unfroze the deputy and Applefrost. Then I leaped over the warriors, and ran to the stream. I leaped across it immediately and raced back to camp. The powdery snow flew up behind me and the wind buffeted my brown tabby fur. Blood splattered the snow randomly as I ran back to the camp.

Soon, I arrived and I searched wildly for Leopardstar- just to remember she was in the nursery! I panted heavily as I approached the den. I figured I was enough to scare the kits so instead I called for her "Leopardstar- its urgent! I need to talk to you!"

Soon, her orange, black dappled head appeared "What is it- what happened?" She gasped in surprise as she observed my bloody muzzle, tail and left flank.

"I..I stumbled out of our territory while I was sleeping and when I woke up I was ambushed by a whole battle patrol!" I panted, still winded from the fight and the run. I looked at my claws which were a shining icy blue and I quickly sheathed them.

'WHAT? That is outrageous! I knew they were up to something!" She growled, now pacing in front of the nursery and her tail lashed in fury. Then a small smile danced on her face and her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"What?" I said, rather confused by that mischievous grin.

"You know what, Tigerheart. We're going to raid them tonight. Gather our strongest warriors- I want to talk to them and please go straight to the medicine cat den afterwards, we need you, my sister." She ordered and dismissed me with a flick of her tail.

I nodded and began to gather up the warriors, although I had a battle plan...


	47. Chapter 46- The Plan

**Ooh...that ended on a rough note... kind of a cliff hanger though- will they get back together? Well, I guess you'll have to find out! Sorry if the chapters are short- they're about 700 words per chapter but I'll try to make them longer. Please review more often and enjoy!**

"All warriors and apprentices come over here please!" I announced when the dawn patrol returned and I assumed that Leopardstar had sent them out. Soon the warriors and apprentices gathered around me, and I noticed how hot tempered they looked. "Now, you must be informed that Skyclan has posed a threat by attacking me-" I began when Bramblefire cut in.

"But where were you when they attacked you?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe if you would let me finish I would tell you!" I retorted and continued briskly, "I was sleeping there and merely crossed the border, on accident, but that is not the point- there was a whole battle patrol- 6 of them I believe and they attacked as soon as I opened my eyes. But I won...I escaped...but that was a unnecessary battle and that has crossed the line. There will be a battle, but we will attack this time." I meowed eagerly and smiled at the sight of the grins on my clanmates faces.

"But this will not be any ordinary attack- we are going to switch out our patrols- each patrol will consist of four cats. The attack will begin with six cats. Then we'll switch out a patrol of four for a patrol of four. Meanwile, those dismissed from the battle, they will climb the twisted tree overhanging the stream and a small patrol will guard the camp. We will attack tonight. Sound good?" I asked.

My gaze sweeped over the gathered cats, satisfied that what I see is grins. "Good. The first battle patrol will include Hawkfur, Bramblefire, Swallowwater, Shimmerwater, Pineleaf, and myself. Robinpaw, Lavenderblossum, Hollyfang and Mallowstripe will be the sub patrol. Softpaw, Fawnstep, Troutpaw and Thistlepaw will stay and guard the camp. Fawnstep, Softpaw and Troutpaw will guard the elder's den. Thsitlepaw will help guard the nursery with Leopardstar. Now, all those who do not approve of this plan please raise your paw." I again let my gaze sweep over my clanmates, and smiled in approval when no paws were held up. "Good, now please go and train your apprentices or pick a group of three to work with." I ordered and saw Hawkfur look at me in approval and pride gleamed in his eyes.

I watched my clanmates pair up with each other and Hollyfang looked at me sadly and then headed off with her apprentice. I sighed and saw the groupings: Mallowstripe and Troutpaw. Lavenderblossom and Softpaw. Hollyfang and Thistlepaw. Hawkfur, Bramblefire and Pineleaf. Shimmerwater and Fawnstep... Robinpaw stood beside her sister Cinderfrost.

Suddenly, I knew why Robinpaw looked confused. Her warrior ceremony! _We certainly can hold it tomorrow!_ I thought. I padded over to the apprentice and mewed "Would you like to train with me, I need a partner?" I asked. The apprentices eye lit up and he nodded in excitement.

"What skills are you strong in?" I asked as we walked past the camp and into the forest. The snow crunched beneath our paws as we walked through the forest.

"Well I'm quite good at jumping and climbing... I'm fast but strength- its not my thing..." The timid apprentice replied softly.

"That's a good selection of skills- especially for a match with Skyclan." I meowed confidently as we padded towards the training trees.

"Well now that you know mine what are yours?" She asked, her eyes glittering with curiosity.

"Me? Oh, I'm more of a speed and technique cat..." I chose my words carefully as I continued. " I tend to freeze...my enemies."

Robinpaw looked up in surprise. "Freeze them? With what?" She asked, her amber eyes glowing with curiosity.

"I... freeze them with terror. Fear is one of the strongest emotions." I answered cautiously, careful not to let the truth of my power slip.

"Your not that scary Tigerheart, your nice and sweet." She commented.

"I suppose but have you seen me in battle?" I asked, arriving at the training center.

"Well...I guess not." She frowned.

"Exactly." I sighed and looked at the training center. It was crowded with training pairs.

"We are going to work on technique- you need to be able to outfox Skyclan as well as fight them." I decided and went back to the little grass clearing outside the camp. The snow clumped on the grasses.

"Are we going to start?" Robinpaw asked eagerly, flexing her claws.

"Yes." I answered and turned around to face the ginger apprentice. "Now I am going to show you a technique that may come in handy- tripping them. You see, if you are fighting a cat and it rears, and that's when you make your move. All it takes is a swift paw swipe. If you don't mind may I practice the move on you?" I asked softly.

"Sure, Tigerheart!" The apprentice enthused. She reared on her hind paws and then I swiftly swatted her legs, making them buckle beneath her. The apprentices eyes glowed in excitement as she tumbled backwards, and scrambled to her paws.

"That was cool! My mentor never showed me that!" She marveled and asked timidly, "May I try it on you?"

"Of course!" I purred and reared on my hind legs, and Robinpaw swatted them with a strong blow- sending me backwards. "Excellent Robinpaw, and you've got it down!" I purred in delight.

The apprentice's eyes gleamed happily and I decided to teach her another tactic. _Dodging. _I decided and meowed, " Now we are going to work on dodging. But not just any dodging- strategic dodging and lunging."

"Ok!" She purred and crouched low. I lashed out with a sheathed paw, and landed a soft blow on her left shoulder. I sighed softly and Robinpaw lunged at me, aiming for my paws. I leaped up in the air and landed in the soft snow, I turned around and swatted Robinpaw in the muzzle as she turned. She growled playfully and lunged at me, this time aiming for my head. But she surprised me, and instead, she dived at my paws, bowling me over. She purred in triumph as she pinned me down, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Oh no you don't!" I purred and swatted her side with a hefty but soft blow, knocking her off of me. "Excellent job, Robinpaw! I would say your one of the best apprentices I've ever taught." I commented.

"Really?!" She mewed and then asked softly "Am I as good as Lionpaw?"

"Of course you are." I answered softly, and rather shocked by his name being mentioned. I actually forgot about that for a while but now the hot grief flooded back to me...


	48. Chapter 47- Ambushing

**I am going to make reviewing a bit more interesting!**

**Who do you think is Tigerheart's father?**

The clan gathered in the clearing, and excited whispers filled the chilly air. I had to admit, I was pretty excited about the plan- all I could do is hope it would work. Hawkfur, Bramblefire, Swallowwater, Shimmerwater, Pineleaf, and myself had gathered and were ready to head out. I hushed them with a swish of my tail. Silently, I signaled them to follow me. It was time to ambush Skyclan. The patrol nodded and excitement gleamed in their eyes.

I smiled in satisfaction and we walked across the frozen pool, careful not to slip on the ice. I knew that although going on the ice is risky, it was also the stealthiest way to get to the Skyclan camp- unseen and unheard. We then scrambled across some snow-capped grassy land and then stiffly stalked across the ice, and soon my paws numbed- probably best, considering I was going into battle soon and have no desire to cope with the stinging sensation of freezing paws. The tall reeds whistled softly and the horizon was a scarlet streaked sky.

We quickly crossed the ponds and started trekking up the steep ridge. I hooked my right paw's claws into a tuft of dead grass, and pulled myself up, clawing a small tree with my back paws. I propelled myself upward, clinging to a tuft of snowy grass, and I lost my grip with my back claws, almost slipping down. Luckily, I soon found a tuft of grass with my left back claws. I heaved myself upward, and scrambled onto the top of the ridge. Swallowwater was desperately clinging to a tuft of snowy grass and quickly leaned down towards her, reaching out my paw. She grinned and grasped my paw and she heaved herself up while I sunk my claws into the snowy tufts behind me.

The patrol had all arrived on the ridge's top and we quickly ran to the stream, and now my heart pounded so hard I thought all of Starclan could hear it! I nodded to them and we crossed the stream beside the great tree-I paused, allowing the patrol to take a breather. Then it hit me- _we could probably see the Skyclan camp from the tall tree! _I scrambled to the base of the tree, now surrounded by ice. I sunk my claws into the bark. Quickly, I climbed my way up the tree, my claws sinking into the tree's bark with every move I made. The tree was peculiar- with vast branches stretching out its side, a tangle of branches were beneath me, ensuring a ruff landing if I did fall- thank starclan that didn't happen!

I soon perched on a high, but steady branch, using my fluffy tail for balance. I scanned Skyclan territory, and soon located there camp. The camp was in the thickest of bushes and I could make out the silhouette of a cat- it was sitting there, perhaps in vigil. Soon I saw it was Leafdapple, the former Skyclan deputy. Besides her, the camp was deserted- yet I could see very clearly that the dens were in a circular frame, guarding the camp. _Hmmph! _I thought, watching the dim silhouette disappear into a den made of dead grass, in among the thickest of the young saplings- which before appeared to be bushes.

I was totally aware of my clans watchful, curious stares as I climbed down, well halfway- I leaped down from about half-way down, landing perfectly on my paws- which I had not expected. "I've got a plan..." I began softly as my patrol gathered around me. "Hawkfur, Pineleaf and Swallowwater- surround the camp in all directions- so if they did scent you, it would confuse them to find the scent in most of the directions-however," I paused momentarily, looking at my clan mates whose eyes were bright with anticipation.

"Be sure to leave the thicket alone- the elders sleep there. Bramblefire, Shimmerwater and myself will come in at a different angle- we will each space ourselves apart- so that all 6 of us make a complete circle- then, we attack- best if we are not seen or heard- lets go." I finished, flicking my tail and signaling for them to follow. All was silent, except the gentle rustle of the reeds- which were actually the patrol. We reached the camp, immediately assuming our postions. I was between Swallowwater and Pineleaf- who's eyes glittered with intensity.

My eyes were gleaming, the brightest they had been since the gathering...I shook my head, and nodded to my clanmates. We crept forward, tightening our circle with each careful step. Then we surrounded the camp. "Attack!" I screeched and dove into what looked like the warriors den, Pineleaf and Swallowwater fallowed me, and my claws sunk into soft fur. There was no mistaking which warrior this was- Applefrost. The young warrior screamed in terror, her eyes fluttering open in shock, and I slashed her muzzle. A purr grumbled in my throat as blood splattered the cats beside her, who had just blinked their eyes open to a nightmare... Oh yes, and it will be one they will never forget!

Pineleaf quickly rolled over Oakclaw, the deputy and plummeted his belly with long, sharp claws. Soon, cries of pain arose from the Skyclan cats- surprise glittering in their eyes. Applefrost had struggled from my grip and her fur bristled, her tail fluffed out and her lips curled back in a snarl. I snarled back, lunging at the she-cat and instead of going head on, I tripped her. She managed to slash my muzzle, and sharp fiery pain zapped through my muzzle.

Then a brilliant idea came to my mind: _Act as if I have given up..._ I growled and released Applefrost, slinking out of the den in a sign of defeat. Applefrost eagerly fell for my trick. She barreled me over, slashing my muzzle with a flurry of claws. But she had one flaw- she didn't hold my forelegs down or use the tactic of raking my belly. I snarled, raising a forepaw and whacking her in the side. To my satisfaction, she fell off me, winded- but I knew my opponent wasn't giving up yet. She rolled to the side, lashing out a paw, striking my left foreleg.

I snarled raking her head with my claws and then bounding back into the center of the battle where Hawkfur swatted Shadowstar, and matching blow for blow- but there was reluctance in Shadowstar's gaze as she planted her blows- carefully...carefully. I growled when a paw swatted the side of my head, right below my right ear. A trickle of blood dribbled down my cheek. I swiveled in place, snarling in rage as I saw it was Mossfire. Mistystar's death was fresh in my brain- her sister killed Mistystar...

I screamed, lashing out and smacking the she-cat's muzzle, and blood splattered the ground. In the dim moon-light I could see the anger flashing in her eyes- she wanted to hurt me- no not that, more like- kill me... The she-cat growled, lunging at me with a smirk on her face. I snickered, dodging it easily with a quick side step and a swift blow to her flank. She bowled into one of her clanmates who yowled in surprise. Then I slipped through the screaming cats, hurling myself at the Skyclan deputy.

Oakclaw growled angerly as I bowled him over, raking his right ear and raking his muzzle. He reared on his hind paws, whacking my head with a massive brown tabby paw. I reeled back, the force of the blow made me dizzy momentarily, but luckily, before he could land another blow- I glared at him with an icy pair of blue eyes. My claws turned the color of my eyes and the tom froze in a rearing position. Immediately I slashed his stomach and melted my glare, allowing him to move again- but I was quicker. I lashed out a white paw, hooking his hind leg with my icy claws. He fell back, hitting the ground with a soft thud, and before he could regain his footing I ran through the mass of cats. I accidently slashing Pineleaf who growled and slashed my muzzle- then her eyes widened with apology. "I'...I'm sorry Tigerheart..." She muttered and I replied.

"No, no, I hit you first- sorry." I said lightly with a apologetic voice. A battle cry sounded and I knew the second patrol had arrived. I immediately left, my patrol following close behind. We ran to the tall tree. "Great job!" I purred to my patrol. "Now we must watch the battle from this tree." I nodded towards the tree and this time scrambled up the tree with swift speed. I perched on one of the top branches, Shimmerwater sat beside me and Pineleaf sat at her side. The Skyclan cats looked overwhelmed, although we were outlawed, the Skyclan cats didn't have the advantage of surprise or replacements. Robinpaw was using some of the moves I taught her on the Skyclan deputy, she dived for his legs, easily tripping the massive tom. Then she tackled him, raking his belly- but then it went wrong. He flung the young apprentice and she smacked into a pine tree trunk, and fell to the ground with a dull thunk. A small whimper came from my mouth as the Skyclan deputy scratched the apprentices muzzle. Then Mallowstripe let out a screech and bowled into Oakclaw, knocking the tom to the ground and scratching the tom's belly furiously. Meanwhile, Lavenderblossum leaned beside Robinpaw, from here I couldn't tell if the apprentice was dead but I immediately meowed " I'm getting Willowshi- Cinderfrost." I jumped down from the branch, feeling anxiety as I plummeted to the ground and I landed with a thud, wincing at the pain in my paw.

I ran as fast as I could, fetching Cinderfrost and running back. Lavenderblossum carrying the apprentice by the scruff. " Great Starclan, what happened?"

"Oakclaw...tree...bye!" She panted and lunged through the snow back to the battle.

"Oh dear..." She muttered, looking at a bloody leg. She licked away the blood. " A dislocated shoulder and a deep leg wound- must have hit that tree hard." She confirmed, then turned back to me. " If you can message her shoulder while I look through these herbs.."

"Sure." I meowed, and messaged the shoulder blade lightly, wincing at the Robinpaw's groans. Once she found the herb she turned back to me. "Now I'll tend to my sister- you go watch the battle." She ordered and when I hesitated, looking at the poor apprentice. "GO!" She snapped. I nodded, back away and turning back to the tree.

I smiled when I heard Shadowstar's yowl "Skyclan retreat!" Then most of the Skyclan cats stalked out of the clearing, their ears flattened and growls grumbling in their throats. Oakclaw snarled in fury, glaring at the battle patrol.


End file.
